Mr Crowley
by Cas-Wings
Summary: When the Winchesters decide to steal the Colt from Crowley, they have no idea what they have set in motion when the King of Hell seeks his revenge. (Winchester torture, Castiel/Angel torture. Co-Written with tumblr user crowleyshell.)
1. The Theft

Lauren sighed, looking down at where her boss lay on the forest floor, an angel blade stabbed deep into his shoulder. She had told him this would happen, she had warned him. But as always, he was stubborn and insisted upon going after the Winchesters. Now they had lost the colt and he was wounded. 'Great.' she thought, rolling her eyes.

Mumbling into the cold ground beneath him, Crowley stood in pain.

"I told you this would happen." Lauren commented smugly.

"Don't even start with me..." He trailed off in his Cockney accent, ripping the blade from his shoulder as his lips curled into a sneer.

"That doesn't look too good, want me to help?"

Thinking for a moment, he winced as he tried to move his shoulder. "Yes." He replied bluntly, removing his torn suit jacket.

Looking at the wound through the shirt, she took hold of the shirt and ripped most of the shoulder away.

"That was my favorite shirt." He growled.

"Doesn't make much of a difference now." She replied, smirking. "Besides, it needs to come off."

Taking his shirt off, he threw it on a nearby branch, wincing at the sudden movement. Eyes flicking over him momentarily, she began to look at the wound.

"Enjoying the view love?"

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied sarcastically, "We are going to need some type of alcohol to clean this with, its deep."

"Well, if your going to use any, make sure its Craig, aged at least 30 years." He informed her with a pompous air.

Rolling her eyes, she reached over into his suit jacket and pulling out a small bottle. "I know you too well..." She mumbled, pouring the amber liquid over the wound.

Hissing in response to the pain, he reached back with his good arm and grabbed the scotch, taking a long drink.

"This needs stitches." She said, blotting the blood from his shoulder.

"Get on with it, I don't have all day." He snapped.

"Okay no need to get cranky..." She snapped back sarcastically, stitching him up with quick precision as he cursed through clenched teeth.  
"You're done."She informed him, handing him his jacket. Putting it on, he grumbled about his shirt, sitting on a nearby tree stump.

"Come on darling, don't be shy." He said, leering towards her as he patted the small space next to him.

Sitting down beside him hesitantly, she glanced over, uncomfortable at his close proximity. "What are we going to do about the Winchesters?" She asked, her tone serious.

"I don't know..." He replied, his face darkening at the mention of their names.

"Well that's an intelligent response." She said in a moment of unbridled sarcasm.

In response, he quickly grabbed the back of her hair, wrenching her head back. Whimpering, she sat still, unsure of his next move. "You should show me some respect..." He growled in her ear, tightening his grip on her hair for emphasis.

"Yes sir." She replied fearfully, flicking her eyes towards his angry face.

"Good girl." He mocked, releasing his grip.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked, regaining her courage.

Suddenly, without a chance to answer her, he grew keenly aware of a sensation he had felt before, an instinct...

"Angel." He growled, standing up as his eyes turning his unique color of black mixed with red.


	2. Screams of an Angel

She stood up, her own eyes turning red as the angel blade from earlier dropped down her sleeve into her hand.

"You should go. You're injured."

"When has that ever hindered me?" He said, taking a defensive stance.

"Fair enough. I just don't like it." She murmured, flipping the blade in her hand. Sniffing the air and scanning the darkened brush before them, he balled his fists.

"Samandriel..." He said with utter disgust for his former torture victim.

She growled softly. "We can take him."

"Try and take him alive, I have a few more... Questions I'd like to ask him and his Enochian wired brain." He replied with a sadistic grin.

Lauren smirked at that. She was a demon, after all. "Hang on, I.." She fumbled in her pockets and produced two full syringes. Holy oil. She tossed one in his direction.

"I like the way you think. You know I-"

Suddenly he was cut off my Samandriel appearing out of nowhere and reaching his hand towards her forehead. Reacting quickly, he stabbed the syringe into his hand with a snarl, pushing down the trigger with force. Watching Samandriel crumple to the ground, unconscious, he grinned.

"Looks like we have ourselves a dictionary of angelic secrets, once again." He said, triumphantly smiling as he thought ahead to all the things he could do to this insignificant trash.

"Nice moves." She commented, nudging the angel with the toe of her boot.

"Thank you love." He replied.

Forgetting about his injury, he attempted to sling the angel over his shoulder. Cursing under his breath as he nearly buckled beneath the pain, he looked to her. "Do you mind sweetheart?" He asked with an air of annoyance.

She lifted Samandriel off him, putting the angel easily over her own shoulder. "Remember, you're walking wounded." She glanced at him.

"I'll be fine, the warehouse isn't far, lets get on with it." Reaching the warehouse, he put on a new shirt. "That's better. Go put that... _thing_... In the back room."

She nodded, adjusting the dead weight over her shoulder and disappearing into the back room. Once she made sure Samandriel wasn't going anywhere, she came back into the main room. Putting back on his suit jacket, he grinned at her.

"Looks like we have some work to do. He's a friend of Castiel's, maybe this will help us solve our Winchester problem."

She smiled. "Finally, a lead."

"Shall we get on with it?" He asked abruptly.

She nodded. "You're the boss." Entering the room covered in angel sigils, he looked at Samandriel. "Well, well look who decided to wake up." He mocked as he put on his black apron. "Wouldn't want to ruin the suit." He commented towards her.

Folding her arms, she shot him a smirk as Samandriel glared defiantly at Crowley.

"Now, I would watch the looks your giving me _Samandriel_." He said, mocking his name. "Someone could get hurt..." He finished, grabbing the angel blade from the table and sauntering towards him. "Well, shall we?" He said to the obviously terrified angel.

Samandriel tried his best to look unfazed, but it was obvious how frightened he was. His eyes flickered back and forth between Crowley's face and the blade in his hand.

"Oh now don't tell me your terrified of this little thing? I have so much more planned for you..." Running the blade down his cheek in a deep cut, he watched a small amount of the angel's grace slip from the wound. "I love hearing your screams..." He said with his usual sadistic smile.

The angel gritted his teeth and fought to keep silent, watching Crowley with wide eyes. Flipping the blade around in his hand with quick movements, he stabbed the blade into Samandriel's hand, leaving it there as he crossed to Lauren.

"Go get all of my... devices. I think they will be of good use here." He commanded, sending her to the closet.

She nodded as Samandriel screamed through gritted teeth. "He's going to be noisy..."

"Good." He said with a smirk, turning towards Samandriel. "Now what ever shall I do with you?" He asked, lightly tapping the angel blade stuck in his hand, relishing his pained expression.

The angel screamed through his teeth again, straining against the restraints holding him in place. "Now now struggle won't do anything but cause you pain... Speaking of..." He trailed off ominously, suddenly ripping the blade up the length of his hand to his wrist. Samandriel screamed loudly in pain.

"What do you want!?" He yelled.

"I would like to know the whereabouts of the Winchesters and that dirty angel in the trench coat. You two seem so close, I thought you might have an inclination as to where they currently reside. So tell me, or this will only end badly for you." Crowley warned.

"I don't know where they are." He replied pleadingly.

Lauren came back in, arms full, dropping the equipment she was carrying onto the metal table and sorting it into neat lines. He nodded at her approvingly, then turned once more to Samandriel.

"Yes, and angels can't fly." He replied sarcastically. "Now tell me where they are..." He said, digging his nails into his wounded hand, making Samandriel groan in pain.

"I don't know!" He panted. As Crowley listened to Samandriel's whimpers, he motioned for Lauren to bring him the head drill. She picked it up and walked over to him, holding it out.

"Thank you love." He said, strapping it to Samandriel's thrashing head. Cranking the first drill into his skull, he heard Samandriel cry out in enochian. "Well looks like we got ourselves a state.. The Winchesters are in Kansas, of all places." Crowley said with a sneer.

Lauren nodded, listening intently. She knew Enochian well, but it was difficult nonetheless. "Typical." She murmured.

Twisting five more times, Samandriel cried out in a string of enochian words, begging him to stop. "Well, I'm satisfied... Thanks for the help." He said, winking at Samandriel before he ripped the angel blade from his wrist, stabbing it forcefully in his heart. "Bye bye birdie.." He grinned. "Looks like they are at the Sundown Motel off highway 60, in Tribune, Kansas. Lets get moving darling." He said expectantly.

She smirked, nodding and thinking for a second. Yeah, she knew where that was.


	3. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

She touched his arm and zapped them to the run down motel.

"What a lovely trip." He remarked sarcastically, watching Dean's Impala pull up to room eleven.

She rolled her eyes, thinking about the best way to do this.

"Have any suggestions or are you just going to stand there all night running your brain?"

"Give me a chance... We could go James Bond and go in guns blazing, or we could go invisible, stealth mode." She responded.

"If the _angel_ isn't in there," Crowley started, "We go in guns blazing. If he is, we go stealth. Go check sweetheart." He commanded charmingly.

She went invisible, deciding it was wisest. She zapped to their room, looking around quickly. Reappearing next to him, she smirked. "No angel."

"Good girl." He said, running a slender finger down her cheek with a sly smile. "Lets go." He said, pride and danger filling his ominous voice.

She smirked at his touch for a second before growing dead serious. "Room eleven." She murmured softly, more to herself than him.

Walking towards the room, Crowley stood in front of the door. Snapping his fingers, he slammed the door off its hinges, hitting Sam's full body, causing him to crumple unconscious to the floor. "Well well at least moose is taken care of..." He said to Dean, who was now scrambling to find a weapon.

"Don't bother handsome, I've brought help today." He said smugly, motioning her over to Dean.

She turned to Dean and splayed her hand, sending him flying backwards before he could reach a weapon.

"Tie them up, and make sure to secure the big one tightly." He commanded, sneering in disgust at Sam's lifeless form.

"Here?" She pulled Sam off the floor by his shirt and dumped him into a chair.

"That's fine." Crowley replied, disappearing for a second, then reappeared wearing the black apron and carrying his torture equipment.

She smirked, tying Sam tightly and moving quickly to Dean, going quickly but efficiently.

"Good girl." He said once more, smirking. Snapping his fingers, he awoke Sam and Dean simultaneously. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." He mocked, walking with a pompous gait around them. "If it isn't the infamous Winchesters, tied up and at my mercy... And Dean," He added, "I wouldn't even think about praying to your _boyfriend_, he is currently out of service." He said bitterly, drawing angel sigils all over the walls as he spoke.

Lauren smirked, folding her arms. Once again, she found herself drawn to Crowley, when she shouldn't. Must be something about the power.

Dean snarled at him.

"My, my what an animalistic noise. And for a lowly person such as yourself, it's quite fitting." He said, running a sharp blade threateningly along Dean's jawline, shearing off a slight bit of stubble as he chuckled.

Dean stared defiantly at him. "Get to the point."

"Well if your so eager, your wish is my command." Crowley mocked, getting uncomfortably close to Dean's face. Taking a pair of pliers from the table, he clamped them around a fingernail and ripped it off. "Looks like we've got a screamer... Now, you stole something from me, and I would like it back."

Dean struggled to be silent as he bore the pain inflicted upon him. "No." He growled.

Lauren searched the room mentally.

"Anything?" He asked her expectantly.

She hesitated for a split second, before heading over to one of the Winchesters' bags.

"Got anything to hide in there Moose?" He growled, pulling on Sam's hair the same way he had pulled Lauren's earlier.

Sam spat at him while Lauren rummaged in the bag, lip curling in disgust at Sam.

Calmly pulling out a silk handkerchief, Crowley wiped his face off slowly. Suddenly, with unexpected rage, he kicked Sam square in the jaw, sending teeth flying.

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again you insignificant worm!" He shouted in Sam's face, punching him repeatedly till his face was bloody, swollen, and bore two black eyes. Growing calm at an alarming rate, he crossed the room to Lauren, wiping his bloodied hands on a small rag. "Find anything?" He asked, blotting his face sophisticatedly at the spattered blood.

She pulled out the Colt, hesitating for a second before wiping a speck of missed blood off his cheek. She dropped her hand and held the gun out to him.

"Thank you love." He said, referring to both the blood and colt. Crossing to Dean, he held it tauntingly in front of his face.

"Well, looks as if there's only one bullet left. Saving it for someone special?" He mocked. "Now, personally, I don't need the bullets, all I need is the gun to open the gates of hell. So this measly little bullet..." He said, cocking the gun with one hand, "Is of no value to me."

He bluntly fired the shot into Dean's knee before leaning into his ear. "Your brother should learn to be more... respectful." He told him in reference to Sam, running a fingernail deeply under his chin. Dean's screaming eventually subsided into gasps, trying and failing to get away from Crowley's hand. He hissed in pain at his knee.

"We're going to kill you." he growled.

"How?" He inquired pridefully. "In case you haven't noticed, you have no weapon against me but your little angel, I now posses the colt, and I'm the king of Hell itself! I'm more powerful than you two cockroaches can even imagine... You may not even make it out of here alive, you might just bleed out first." He mocked, smirking at Dean's bleeding knee. "Unless Moose can wake up and untie you both, you will die here." He said, calling Sam his favorite pet name.

Dean growled, eyes flickering in concern over to his younger brother. "I don't know how yet. But we will. Both of you." He looked at Lauren, who just gave him a shrug and a thumbs up.

"Lets go darling, nothing left to see here." Crowley said bluntly, kicking Dean's knee hard for good measure, causing a yelp to escape Dean's bloody mouth.


	4. Dazed and Confused

Lauren smirked and pocketed Dean's car keys, knowing how much he loved the Impala. She had no intention of keeping the car, but if she could cause them even a minor inconvenience she'd do so happily. Stepping up next to Crowley, she looked at him. "Lead the way, boss."

"I think we should take the car." He said, smiling sweetly at Dean, referencing his "baby". Swaggering out of the motel room, he turned on the engine, revving it to ensure Dean heard. Driving away, he abandoned it after a couple miles. "How can those two travel in such.. _trash_?" He asked in disgust, leaving the car behind as he walked.

Lauren looked up and down the deserted road before putting one hand underneath the Impala, tipping it up and over onto the roof, smirking as a couple of windows smashed. She jogged a few steps to catch up with him before slowing to his pace.

"I love the way you think." He said pridefully, stopping suddenly. "Why is my suit wet..." Feeling his injured shoulder, he cursed under his breath, "Damn... Must have made too much of an effort back there." He stated, clearly angry another one of his prized suits was ruined.

She frowned slightly, moving to his other side to look at his shoulder.

"Hmm." She murmured. "But the flying kick you directed at gigantor's face _was_ impressive."

"Thanks sweetheart, it's one of my favorites." He replied, chuckling menacingly.

She grinned back at him, eyes flicking over his shoulder. "Shouldn't be _too_ bad. You probably just ripped the stitches out."

"Lovely... What are we to do now, you seem to be full of answers lately darling."

"I don't know, my supreme intelligence doesn't stretch that far." She said with mock arrogance.

"Supreme?" He asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I say we go open the gates of hell, we do have the key." He said, holding up the colt.

She smiled. "Good plan."

"Well at least you have the sense to understand sarcasm." He threw back at her, touching her elbow as he zapped them to Hell's gates.

She smirked, eyes gliding over their new surroundings, remaining silent.

"Well, no time to dilly dally." He stated, putting the Colt into the lock space on the crypt, with no result. He then tried it again, with no result. Turning away with reddish black eyes, he faced her, his face darkened, almost literally. "Those two have screwed me over for the LAST TIME!" He yelled, grinding the colt into dust in his fist.

She stepped backwards automatically, knowing if she said anything it would probably result in injury or death.

"And you..." He said, stepping towards her. "How in the hell did you get the wrong gun?" He yelled, holding her up against a wall by her hair with an angry flick of his wrist.

She struggled against his strength. "Well, I- Maybe they- I don't know sir."

"You don't know? Well there's an answer full of infinite wisdom!" He shouted from where he stood below her, tightening his demonic grip on her hair.

She winced. "I'm sorry, sir..."

He dropped her suddenly, walking away, regaining his calm, sadistic attitude rather quickly. Turning back around, he held his face dangerously close to hers. "And how, pray tell, will sorry... fix this?"

She held his eyes. "It won't. But I'll get the Colt. The- uh- the real one."

"How?" He growled at her, one large hand snaking up her neck, grasping the back of her skull under her hair.

She stiffened slightly. "I'll find the Winchesters... and then... make them tell me where it is.." She was making it up as she went, and probably making the situation worse by how crappy her explanation was.

"You find the Winchesters, and leave the torturing..." He said, licking his bottom lip in thought, "To me... Sound like a plan sweetheart?" He whispered dangerously in her ear.

"Yeah." She nodded jerkily in agreement.

"Good..." He said, releasing her head.


	5. Preperation

She breathed out in relief, already searching for the Winchesters with her mind.

Taking a new bottle of scotch out of his jacket, he took a long drink, licking his lips of the remains. "Want some?" He offered, leering towards her evilly.

She shook her head slowly, wondering if that was the correct answer. She hoped it was.

"Your loss.." He shrugged, taking another drink. "Any progress yet?"

"Not yet." She shook her head, frowning slightly in concentration, blue eyes distant.

Sitting down, he watched her search, eyes darting beneath her eyelids. He wondered when she would finally confess she had a secret admiration for him. Chuckling, he took another drink, finding amusement in her hesitation.

Lauren blinked after a few seconds. "Seattle."

"How did they get to Seattle so qui-" He started. "The angel." He growled with disapproval. "How are we going to deal with that back stabbing piece of celestial trash?"

"Carefully..." She murmured, frowning. Then after a second, she replied, "Angel banishing sigil."

"Sounds divine." He stated, laughing quietly at his own joke. "I say we go give those _Winchesters_ what they deserve."

She nodded. "I agree completely." She said softly. "If one of us had the sigil carved somewhere _on_ us, then we could hit it as soon as we get near an angel, and it would send them to heaven, for a time... No time would be wasted drawing it."

"Good idea love. I say we draw it on your stomach. Consider this..." He said, pulling out a knife, "Retribution for grabbing the wrong pistol. Now shirt up darling, this won't take long if you hold still."

She swallowed. "Do you know the sigil?" She asked as she began rolling up her shirt.

"Of course I do." He replied, gliding the blade across her stomach lightly, smiling at her.

She half smiled back, finishing rolling up her shirt.

Suddenly, he dug the knife into her wielding flesh, drawing the sigil with quick precision, relishing the small cries she gave in pain.

"You done?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." He replied wickedly, harshly dragging her shirt back down.

"You are so charming." She glared at the bloodstains spreading across her shirt. "Dammit."

"Thanks love. I guess it isn't quite as comical when it's your own shirt being ruined is it?" He said with a coy smile.

"I think this is probably karma." She sighed, looking up from the stains.

"Probably... Or it could just be me making sure you know your place." He whispered close to her face.

She didn't move. "Or both." She murmured in response.

"At least your respectful." He replied, staying in close proximity to her. She inclined her head with a murmur of agreement, not moving.

"Good." He said, running a single finger down her spine. "Now lets go destroy the Winchesters."

She shivered slightly. "Gladly." She said after a second. She touched his arm and zapped them outside Sam and Dean's newest crummy motel. "Seriously, do they have _any_ class?" She muttered.

"Judging by that beat up car, no." Crowley replied, smiling evilly at their handiwork.

She laughed quietly. "I'll go in first, then give you the all clear?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said, smiling at her with sophistication.

Her eyes flickered red in response for a second, and she turned to jog inside.

Waiting patiently, Crowley absentmindedly picked a string off the lapel of his suit.

She appeared next to him a few minutes later, holding a stab wound on her forearm. Nothing major but it hurt. "No angels anymore and the Winchesters are tied up and ready."

"Good girl." He said, smiling at how much it annoyed her.


	6. Prayer

"Wow two captures in one night, boys I really must say, I'm unimpressed. These are the Winchesters all of hell once feared? By the looks of it..." He said, poking one of Sam's swollen eyes harshly, "You two meat heads haven't learned your lesson. Now, in order to spare you from further pain, you will tell me where the Colt is, or you both die."

Dean growled. "Never." He said defiantly through gritted teeth.

"Well I know for a fact you can stand pain, Dean, you did withstand thirty years of hell torture.. So I guess I'll just have to hurt poor little Sammy over here..." He said, running a deep cut along the length of Sam's thigh towards his knee.

Sam whimpered, and Dean broke in seconds. "No! No!"

"Tell me where the COLT IS!" He yelled, threatening to carve out one of Sam's eyes.

"I- In a safe in room thirty-two. In this motel." He said quickly before Sam could stop him.

Lauren disappeared.

"Thank you Dean, you have been of much assistance." He replied, stabbing Sam in his shoulder joint. "That's gonna take a while to heal, should keep you two off my ass for a while." He murmured, carefully inspecting his handiwork.

Lauren appeared holding the Colt and handed it to Crowley, as Dean snarled up at him, despite his injuries.

"Cute.. This tough attitude really suits you... Let's see if we can break it, I have some time." He said, tightening his apron and winking at Dean's general direction. "Wanna help me out with this love?" He asked Lauren.

She smiled sadistically and stepped forwards. "Yes." Her eyes flickered to him. "Yes, I do."

"Lets get started then..." He replied, waking Sam up by ripping a chunk out a chunk of silky brown hair. "Shame really, you have such nice hair, Moose." He said, sifting Sam's hair out of his fingers.

Sam flinched and blinked rapidly up at Crowley, letting out a quiet yelp.

"Now, what should I cut out first, your eyes..." He said, trailing the knife along Sam's face, "Or your tongue.. I did always hate your voice." He finished, face close to Sam's in order to show his power.

Sam leaned away from him as much as he could, which was only a couple of inches and growled defiantly in Crowley's face.

Dean swallowed. "Don't touch him!" He snapped, turning his head and causing Lauren's knife to slice open his jaw.

She smirked. "Well, that wasn't very clever now, was it?"

"Don't touch him... Hmm.. You know, I'm opting for the latter!" Crowley said, slightly angry, slicing open Sam's cheek.

Dean snarled, mumbling to Castiel. Lauren punched him, hard- simple, but effective. He shut up.

"Now boys... You really didn't expect us to come in here unprepared for old little Cas, did you?" He questioned mockingly, crossing to Lauren and violently ripping up her shirt, revealing the angel sigil.

She glanced at her shirt and frowned slightly. "Well, this is seriously ruined." She muttered to herself.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, frowning. "Such a shame.. It was a nice shirt." He said, winking and punching Dean. "I've always loved the look on your face when your in pain Dean... So.. Twisted..." He said with an low, mocking laugh.

Dean scowled at him as Lauren dragged her knife lightly down Sam's cheek, opening up another deep cut.

"I think that we should really have some fun with your little _lover_." Crowley said to Dean, "Now, call your little angel buddy down here... Or Sam dies."

He said, nodding to Lauren, who moved the knife to Sam's chest in obedience.

Dean gulped audibly. "I- I've been trying.."

"Well try harder! That little piece of celestial crap has screwed me over for the last time!" He yelled in Dean's face, digging his thumb into the bullet wound he had left mere hours ago.

Dean yelped, praying out loud. "Uh, Cas?! I need you down here, right now!"

Lauren dug the knife into Sam's chest, and Dean's praying became more frantic.

Hearing a rush of wings, Crowley turned around.


	7. Prophets, Angels, and Demons

Holding a knife to Dean's throat, Crowley turned to face the angel. "Now.. Let's skip the introductions and get to the point here shall we? So, either sit down and shut up, or Dean's blood gets spilled all over the floor." He said calmly, anger creasing his face.

The angel growled and stepped forwards angrily. "Let them go."

"Ah ah ah..." He warned, pressing the knife into Dean's neck, drawing a thin trail of blood, "I wouldn't try anything, because in case you haven't noticed... I hold the higher card here. So sit down, and shut up, before I send you back to heaven." He sneered, motioning towards Lauren who opened her shirt, exposing the mark carved into her skin.

Castiel hesitated before sitting down slowly, watching Crowley with wary narrowed eyes.

Snapping his fingers, he bound Castiel with enochian chains, motioning for Lauren to draw sigils on the walls.

"I must say, Cas, it's so _good_ to see you with your marbles all in order. I was... worried." He mocked, dragging an angel blade along his stubble covered jawline. "How dare you betray me..." He growled, stabbing the blade into his thigh, gazing happily at the sight of grace spilling from the wound as Castiel jolted and yelped loudly.

"Get off me." Castiel growled.

Crowley glanced towards Lauren in silent command, who nodded slightly, and began to walk systematically around the room drawing sigils.

As you wish." He mocked, turning towards Dean and ripping off another fingernail.

Dean cried out in pain, and Castiel immediately winced at the sound.

"Aww.. Isn't that sweet, little Castiel cares for you.. Touching really." He mocked, smiling towards Dean.

"Crowley let us go." Castiel replied angrily.

"Or what.. You'll zap me back to hell? No dice handsome." He replied, threatening to choke Dean. "Tell me, who else knows about the hell gates?"

Dean stayed silent, staring at Crowley with cold eyes.

Castiel swallowed hard. "The prophet.." He began reluctantly.

"Ah, Kevin. Always one of my favorites, so... vulnerable." He recalled with a smile. "I guess we know where we're heading... With you sorry sacks in tow, of course."

She smiled, crossing back over to him.

Castiel swallowed, obviously thinking hard of ways to get out of this; coming up with nothing.

"Tell me where you hid the prophet, or Dean's tongue goes away." He told Castiel menacingly.

He gulped, much like Dean had done earlier. "I don't know."

"Yes, and you also didn't stab me in the back by taking those Purgatory souls for yourself... Now tell me." He commanded, knife sliding into Dean's mouth.

Castiel panicked. "I don't! I wouldn't lie, not now! I don't know!"

"Then bloody find out you piece of trash!" He yelled, ripping the blade from his thigh. "You were the one who hid him, you should know!" He shouted louder, threatening him with the head drill he used on Samandriel.

Cas' eyes slid to Dean before he could stop himself.

The elder Winchester swallowed hard, looking away. "Nashville.." Dean answered in defeat.

"Good man." He said, tapping Dean's cheek lightly with his palm. "Now, if this is going to work I'm going to need the exact location." He stated, strapping Castiel in to evoke more fear and persuasion.

Dean reeled off coordinates quickly, glowering.

Lauren swallowed. "Sir, shouldn't we open the gates first? We may not get a chance later..." She suggested, lowering her eyes respectfully.

"I'll tell you what. You go get Kevin, and I'll stay here and watch over our little torture victims. When you get back, we tie them up, and let all hell break loose." He replied, swaggering over to her. "Go on darling, shouldn't take long."

She thought for a second then nodded, zipping up her jacket. Waiting for her to get back, Crowley carved a sigil into his arm, ensuring nothing could happen to him while she was gone.

She returned approximately twenty minutes later, carrying an unconscious Kevin.

"Nice work. Tie him up." Crowley complimented her, motioning towards a chair.

She nodded thanks and dumped Kevin none too gently into the chair, tying him up quickly and efficiently.

"So Dean, give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you all right now..." Crowley growled with a sadistic smile crossing his face.

Dean struggled to think of ideas. "Well, I- You-"

"Exactly. But I'm thinking you should see all of hell break loose, before I drag you down there personally. Lets go love." He said to Lauren, grabbing the colt.

Her eyes checked over their ties automatically as she stepped up next to him. "It's definitely authentic this time?" She queried, glancing down at the colt before looking back up at him.

"Of course it is. I checked it personally, this time." He replied, eyes narrowing with the remaining anger he held towards her.

She looked away guiltily, figuring he'd probably punish her one way or another at some point. "Sorry."

"Water under the bridge darling." He stated coldly, zapping them to Hell's gates once more.

'Blatant lie...' She thought to herself, putting her hands her pockets.

"Shall we?" Crowley said, stepping towards the lock and putting the colt in. Hearing clicking, he turned away and smiled evilly at Lauren, the demons of hell flooding out from behind his unwavering back.

She smiled back at him for a second before her eyes flickered away from his to watch the flood of black smoke. She looked at it, with an expression of half wonder and half pride.

"Good work, I do believe you have made up for your mistake earlier." He said, crossing to her and putting a strong arm around her shoulder, grinning with evil triumph.

Her grin widened into a smile matching his, glancing at him briefly. "I think we should get back to our boys, wouldn't want them to miss this." She stated.

"Good idea." Crowley agreed, zapping them back to the small motel room.


	8. Branded

Her eyes flickered around the room. Kevin had woken up, but only barely.

"Looks like we've got a little show prepared just for you." Crowley told them, snapping his fingers as a screen displayed on the wall in front of them, showing the horror being unleashed as they spoke. Standing behind Castiel, he leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "And there's not a thing you can do about it, little angel."

Castiel jerked his head away, eyes wide in horror as he watched the screen.

Lauren smiled, folding her arms with a satisfied sigh- 'a bad job done well.' She thought to herself, glancing across at Crowley.

"Now, once again Dean, why should I not kill you?" He asked, eyes darkening.

Dean clearly still hadn't thought of a good reason. "Because... you've unleashed Hell on Earth and now we can't do anything about it...?"

"So you're saying I should let you live.. And suffer the consequences of your stupidity?" He asked, smiling sweetly down at Dean's injured face.

"Yes?" He blinked up at the demon.

"Hmm. Nice answer... But I think I might just make you suffer more by taking your.. _lover_.. away first." He replied evilly, threatening to stab Castiel with the angel blade he now possessed.

"Hey, no! Wait!" Dean's voice rose slightly, with a slight edge of panic.

"What? Is this not what you want?" He mocked, waiting patiently for Dean to answer.

Dean shook his head vigorously. "No!"

"Why?" Crowley asked, genuinely curious as he dragged the blade slowly across the flesh on Castiel's chest, wounding him deeply.

Dean winced, watching him intently. "Because Cas is like a brother to me..." His eyes flickered briefly to Sam.

"Oh don't bother me with that act... Moose here even knows that you and Cas over there have a thing. However, If you insist he's like a brother to you, I could just kill Sam... But of course, Sam never broke a deal with me..." He said, eyes narrowing in anger towards Castiel.

"What? No we don't.." Dean started, giving up. Even to his own ears it sounded false.

"Just don't touch either of them!" He commanded, half pleading.

"You still haven't given me a valid reason why..." Crowley mocked, eyes flicking to Lauren. "What do you think we should do love?"

She tilted her head slightly, deliberating. "Show them who's boss, then let them go so they can suffer." She suggested, quirking an eyebrow.

"And how do you propose I go about that?" He asked, his grin widening.

Lauren smirked. "I'm sure we'll figure out something. I know you can be extremely imaginative."

"Thank you, I tend to pride myself on it." He responded, grabbing an iron with his initials at the end, C F M (Crowley Fergus McLeod). "This should work just fine..." He mumbled to himself, snapping his fingers to make it red-hot. "You see..." He explained, "In these letters, there are tiny angel sigils throughout them... This makes it impossible for it to ever be removed or covered up, by anything or anyone. You will all be branded with my mark, forever, and you will always know who's in charge." He finished, smiling.

Starting with Kevin, he burned him on his left shoulder, where he himself had recently been stabbed. Moving onto Sam and Castiel, he repeated this action, searing his mark into their flesh. Finally, with an evil grin, he moved in front of Dean, lifting his left sleeve to uncover the scar of where Castiel's hand had grabbed him to pull him from the pits of Hell. "The left arm... How appropriate." He stated, wincing at his own pain before driving the hot iron onto Dean's flesh, right in the middle of the sacred print. "Now you will all be reminded, everyday." He finished, wiping his hands on a small rag once more.

They all glared at him with identical looks on their faces.

Lauren smiled. "You're brilliant." She murmured.

"Thanks." He said, winking at her. "What do you propose we do with them now?"

She smirked, looking around at them. "I don't know." She said thoughtfully, still thinking.

Snapping his fingers, he tied them all up into one bundle, securing them almost to the point of suffocation. "Now boys, you should probably figure a way out of this soon, because if you don't, all of Castiel's grace..." He said, stabbing the angel blade into his other thigh, ripping down. "Will be gone, and you will have yourselves a dead sack of bones in a trench coat." He finished, smiling down at them like the ants they were to him.

They struggled, murmuring death threats and curse words.

Lauren smirked- once again, the inexplicable attraction she felt towards him hitting her hard. Laughing, he looked over to Lauren.

"Trouble, sweetheart? You look stressed." He said, a smile of triumph still gracing his expression.

She blinked. "I'm fine." She laughed softly, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say." He replied, turning back to his captives. "Well, I'm off, have fun playing escape." He said, swaggering away as he zapped them both off to the place he got stabbed, the medical supplies laying scattered across the old tree stump.


	9. Doctor

"Okay, get it over with." He said, pained by his shoulder that he had treated so roughly.

She nodded, gesturing for him to sit down as she looked over the various equipment over the tree stump.

Taking off his suit jacket once more, he sighed. "A job well done is never done without consequences." He stated, looking at his stained coat.

She nodded again, putting the required medical supplies in her pockets. "Shirt, too, I'm afraid."

"Lovely." He replied, carefully unbuttoning his shirt, attempting to conserve what little value it had left. Wincing in pain, he moved his left arm carefully, trying not to irritate the wound more. It was bad enough he had been stabbed, but it was with an angel blade. Those things always burned.

She gently lifted the shirt away from his skin, wincing when she saw the wound.

"Requests for which alcohol you want me to use?" She joked quietly- from her experience, talking usually helped. "You know." He replied half-joking, handing her the bottle of scotch.

She smiled slightly, brushing her fingertips lightly over the wound, her hands feather light like they always were when dealing with wounds. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied, his muscles tensing in anticipation of the pain, again.

She tipped it over his shoulder, putting her free hand at the base of his neck gently.

Hissing with the pain, he leaned back for support, his vision swimming ever so slightly. "How's the stitches?" He asked through clenched teeth.

She kept her hand firmly in place. "Um- Fine." She lied, frowning at the wound. The stitches had been ripped out, mutated into different shapes.

"I am the king of hell darling, I know when I'm being lied to." He said over his shoulder, smirking when she tensed up.

"Sorry. Well, this looks awful. It might be infected. I will probably have to cut out some of it." She said bluntly, fingers drifting over it as she leaned closer to look.

"My this should be pleasant." He replied sarcastically, wincing with pain as her fingers graced over the wounded flesh."Just hurry it up, I don't want this to go on any longer than necessary."

She stayed silent and nodded, selecting a scalpel from the assortment of items. She knelt down behind him on the stump, putting a bottle of painkillers into his good hand.

"Well, at least there's these." He said, thanking her in his own way as he downed half the bottle with a drink of scotch.

She shifted her position, pressing the scalpel to his wound, cutting away the first few ripped stitches.

Cursing under his breath, he sat tense, waiting for the searing hot pain to be quelled by the pain killers.

"Crowley, try to relax your muscles." She handed him her jacket. "Stress reliever. Squeeze it or something."

"Thanks." He mumbled under his breath, desperately trying to relax as the scalpel cut into the deep red flesh. She massaged the opposite side of his neck with her free hand as she worked quickly, trying to make this as painless as she could.

Leaning into the massage, he grinned. "Getting a little personal are we?" He joked through the intense pain, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She smirked, continuing with her hand. "I'm almost done." She murmured after about another minute.

"At least your quick.." He mumbled, letting out a sigh of relief as the last of the stitching was cut away.

She breathed out after she finished, wiping off the bloody scalpel on her already ruined shirt. "Okay. New stitches now."

Sighing, he leaned back slightly. "Just be quick." He ordered her, a sneer forming on his face as he recalled why he had this injury.

She started working quickly on the stitches, swift and efficient.

Sighing in relief when she was done, he patted his brow of the sweat that had collected there. "Thank you." He told her, slowly putting back on his shirt as he stood.

"No problem." She nodded, still kneeling on the stump as she wiped her hands off. Gratitude from Crowley was a rare thing. She glanced down at her shirt- completely wrecked. The rip going from the middle front had torn most of the way up it.

"Now that I'm all patched up, what do you suppose we should do?" Crowley asked. "Hell is open, the Winchesters off our backs for now-" He said, being stopped short by a shotgun cocking.


	10. Respect

"And this is our que." He stated, grabbing Lauren's elbow and zapping them back to the warehouse.

"No rest for the wicked." She commented, smirking.

"Is that right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." She replied as he lifted the heavy door shut. "Don't strain your shoulder at all. Take it easy for a bit."

"As you command." He said, rolling his eyes as he sat gently on the couch.

She smirked. "Painkillers take effect yet?" She asked.

"Thankfully, yes... You know, we almost got killed back there, how in the hell did they get out so quickly?" He demanded, looking to her with sudden anger.

She blinked. He really could flip out sometimes. "I don't know."

"Those ropes should have kept them occupied for hours, the angel should be dead." He said through narrow eyes.

"I know." She nodded her agreement.

"What did you do..." He asked accusingly.

She looked at him in surprise. "Huh?"

"The ropes should have been secured so they could not escape for at least two hours, at best. You tied them up, as per my command. So I repeat... What did you DO?" He replied, yelling at her as he stood up in aggravation.

She swallowed, looking up at him. "You did the ropes."

Growling, he slammed her into the wall, cracking the plaster around her. "How dare you tell me what I did! I tied them all together, yes, but I did NOT tie them up individually. What I did was merely for their discomfort, not their security!" He yelled angrily, pushing her so hard into the wall she flew into the next room, crumpled to the ground. Calmly stepping over what was left of the wall, Crowley walked over to her lifeless form. Swiftly, he placed a leather clad foot on her cheek. "You should not disrespect me." He warned, pressing his foot down ever so slightly.

She looked up at him, weakened by being slammed around. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, blood dripping down her face. Damn, that had _hurt._

"Sorry won't cut it. You will have to make this up to me some other way, which you will think up. Now, start thinking..." He commanded sadistically, grinding his shoe into her face.

She winced, choking down her pride and staying still, thinking. "Um.."

"Well?" He asked expectantly.

"Torture me?" She could cope with torturing. She had before.

"Punishment fits the crime..." He said thoughtfully, grinning evilly at her suggestion. "Get up." He said calmly, shoving a foot into her ribs.

She winced, silently getting to her feet, head lowered.

"Sit." He growled, pointing to the bloody thing he dubbed his 'torture chair' as he put on his black apron once more.

She swallowed hard and sat down, holding back a grimace at the sticky material. Still, that would be the least of her worries in a few minutes.

Strapping her in, he chuckled at her discomfort. "Can't handle a little blood sweetheart?" He mocked, taking out a demon knife he had stashed, it's blade glinting under the harsh light.

Her jaw clenched as she looked up at him. She _knew_ she had tied them up properly.

Running the tip of the blade in a small cut on her arm, he glanced at her. "I'm going to give you an opportunity here... If you come up with a viable explanation as to why they escaped so quickly, we can skip all this mess and go after them. If not, I will commence dealing unto you the worst pain you can imagine." He stated bluntly.

She ground her teeth. "Well, maybe Metatron helped?"

"The archangel?" He growled in disbelief. "How? There were angel sigils all over those walls." He snapped back, cutting a little deeper.

"It's Metatron. We don't know how powerful he is." She winced.

"Fair enough." He replied abruptly, withdrawing his blade and setting her free. "Go patch yourself up, we leave soon."

She diagnosed him silently as bipolar as she got up. "What are we going to do?" She asked carefully, clamping a hand over the cut on her arm.

"We..." He started, handing her his handkerchief, "Are going to go find and kill the angel that the Winchesters love so much. Without him, they are relatively powerless to stop what we unleashed tonight." He responded, grinning as he thought of Dean's face when he killed Castiel in front of him.

She wiped away blood, accepting the handkerchief. "Okay.."

Gathering his equipment, he put it away neatly, smiling to himself. 'That girl can stand a lot, she's helpful too.' He thought to himself, deciding he would keep her around instead of killing her.

She picked up a couple of things near her, putting them in the correct places, glancing at the cut on her arm. It hurt, but was fine left to heal on it's own.

"Go search for that dirty little angel." He commanded, carving a fresh angel sigil into himself and filling syringes full of holy oil. She nodded and disappeared after a few seconds.


	11. Graceful Healing

Humming ominously, he proceeded to soak the angel blades in holy oil. After a few minutes, he lifted them out carefully, satisfied with the work he had done in preparation for his battle against the angel.

Lauren reappeared just over half an hour later, dropping an unconscious Castiel into the chair. She'd got stabbed in the process of getting him, but it was worth it... hopefully. Tying him up roughly, he crossed to where she sat breathing heavily.

"Is it bad?" He asked with slight concern, a hint of evil amusement in his eyes.

She looked up at him, trying to regulate her breathing. "I can deal." She gulped out; the angel blade had slid between two ribs, but missed any internal organs, or so she thought.

Sighing, Crowley retrieved medical supplies. "Shirt off." He commanded.

She unbuttoned it quickly, letting it drop off her arms to the floor.

Grinning slightly to himself as the sight, he grew solemn as he looked at the wound. Placing his hand over it, he growled. "What did they hit you with?"

"Huh?" She blinked.

"What were you stabbed with?" He asked with slight annoyance at her hazy state, blaming it on the blood loss.

"Um- angel blade." She shook her head to clear it.

"Be grateful it wasn't a demon blade, you would be dead by now. They punctured the bottom of your lung... There's really nothing I can do to fix this one..." He told her thoughtfully. With sudden decisiveness he turned his gaze towards the unconscious angel. "Of course, there's always that." He said abruptly, evil glinting in his hazel-green eyes.

She blinked, her mind running at half speed as she leaned back on the wall behind her with a wave of dizziness.

Castiel shifted slightly, eyes flicking open.

"Ah good, you're awake!" Crowley said to the angel, mocking happiness. "Because I am in need of your angelic... services."

He frowned for a second, but smirked as he spotted Lauren. "Isn't she dead yet?" Castiel asked sarcastically.

"Wipe that arrogant smirk off your face you celestial piece of crap!" Crowley growled angrily, punching Castiel in the jaw.

Castiel spat blood, but his smirk just widened. "She doesn't have long."

"That's why you are going to heal her." He replied smugly, punching him again before retrieving a prepared blade.

"No, I'm not." He answered, unfazed.

"Oh really now?" Crowley replied menacingly, reaching him. "Do you know what's so special about this particular angel blade, Castiel?"

He frowned as he looked at it, squinting.

"No? Let me enlighten you then." Crowley replied to Castiel's confused expression, lighting the blade on fire.

"This is dipped in holy oil, and I assure you it will be much more painful than a regular angel blade." He explained, lowering it towards Castiel's face.

Castiel struggled to lean away. "Wait- fine..."

"Good, there's my compliant little angel." Crowley said, releasing him from the enochian chains and snapping the sigils off the wall. "If you try anything," He warned, "I will stab this so far into your chest, Dean won't be able to find it when he retrieves your charred body."

Castiel gulped and went over to Lauren cooperatively. She could have been dead, with how shallow her breaths were.

She didn't move as he approached.

"Do it." Crowley murmured in his ear, cutting his arm in a thin slice with the burning blade.

The angel yelped and tapped Lauren's forehead with his first two fingers. The punctured lung healed, but left the rest. He knew was going to die anyway- he might as well have a minor victory.

She lifted her head.

Snapping his fingers once more, Crowley replaces the sigils and chains, tying Castiel back up in the chair. Crossing to Lauren, he looked at the wound. "You need stitches." He informed her.

She nodded, looking down at it. "I can do it if you want to.." She waved a hand in Castiel's general direction. She _could_ do it, but she'd do a poor job.

"It's fine, I would rather he sit there and anticipate his fate for a while." He replied, grabbing the materials he needed.

"Good point." She replied.

Stitching her up quickly, Crowley smiled sadistically in her pain, remembering how much she had disrespected him as of late. Finishing up, he handed her his bottle of Craig. "Drink up darling, it's going to be a good show." He told her, and evil grin capturing his lips as he walked towards Castiel.

She didn't argue, taking a long drink from the bottle.

Castiel looked at Crowley with flat eyes when he stood in front of him.

"Hmm.. Something feels.. Missing, don't you think _Cas_? He asked, mocking Dean's nickname for him.

Castiel glowered at him. "Shut up."

"No, no really, something seems amiss." He shot back mockingly.

Castiel only scowled.

"Oh I remember now..." He said in mock enthusiasm. "We're missing poor old Dean..." He finished, motioning to Lauren to go fetch him.

Lauren pushed herself shakily to her feet, pulling her shirt back on and buttoning it up.

"Looks like Dean will be able to make our little.. show." He said, grinning evilly, getting in closer to his face. "Wouldn't want him to miss the big event! Crowley mocked, leaning over the angel in a show of authority.


	12. Darkness and Light

Castiel just glared at him, silent as Lauren disappeared.

"Now Cassie, we can't have that sour attitude! The fun has just started!" Crowley mocked, laughing in his face.

"Do everyone a favor and die." Castiel growled in uncharacteristic contempt.

"Oh no I do believe that is your role to play." Crowley replied, kicking Castiel in the face. "You should learn to be more respectful." He said once more, sitting calmly in front of Cas.

Castiel spat blood in his general direction, eager to show as much _disrespect_ as he could.

"Well if it's gonna be that way..." He trialed off, raking the angel blade across his chest as he saw Lauren appear once more in the room, Dean in tow.

"Oh good, you're just in time!" He said to a barley conscious Dean enthusiastically.

"Where do you want him, sir?" She asked, letting Dean drop to his knees and grabbing his hair roughly to hold him straight.

"Why don't you set him down right here." He replied sweetly, pulling up a chair a few feet from Castiel. "Love the manhandling by the way, your a real natural sweetheart."

She smirked. "Thanks." Pulling Dean to his feet and dragging him forcibly by the front of his shirt to the chair, her grip turned into a push as she shoved him into it.

"My pleasure..." He replied, crossing to Dean and giving him a hearty slap to wake him.

Dean jolted awake,his eyes focusing on the demon. "Oh hell no." He mumbled.

" 'Fraid so love..." Crowley replied with a smile.

"Don't call me love." Dean snapped at him. "Let us go."

"Oh of course!" He replied sarcastically. "Why, I should just untie you and let you and Cassie here walk off into the sunset! Sorry, that's not how I deal."

"What do you want?" He spat angrily, eyes cold.

"I want you to suffer in the same way you caused me to." Crowley replied, equally as cold and angry.

"You didn't suffer, wuss." The Winchester answered, "Get over yourself."

"Get over myself..." Crowley repeated, calmly walking towards Dean. "I'm thinking you need to get over your disrespect!" He yelled, grabbing a knife and wedging it deep into Dean's bicep, scraping the bone underneath. "Don't you ever call me that again, or I will gut your little Castiel so slowly his death will take days!" He shouted in Dean's face, the smell of Craig heavy on his breath.

Dean yelped and let out a short whine before gritting his teeth and forcing himself to stay silent. "Take a breath mint." He said with his jaw still clenched.

"You little worm." He growled, turning to face Castiel. "Now, how would you like to die you backstabbing freak?" He asked, a menacing look in his eye.

The angel swallowed, staring at Crowley defiantly, with quiet confidence.

"Looks like we have a hero..." Crowley mocked, holding an angel blade up in preparation to stab Castiel in the chest.

Dean struggled uncomfortably while Castiel smiled, giving his face an eerie glow. He pushed one final time at the weak point he'd found in the chains, and they snapped and broke. He stood up quickly, giving Crowley a rough shove backwards- the whole episode only lasting about three seconds.

Growling, Crowley lunged forward, slicing the angels arm in the process of pushing him to the floor. "What are you going to do, you're just a human with the angel sigils I have up!" He yelled, lunging at him once more.

Castiel rolled out of the way, moving around and coming up, pressing his fist hard on Crowley's wounded shoulder.

Lauren slammed into him from the side, knocking him off Crowley.

Crying out in pain, Crowley stood up quickly, throwing the angel blade across the room into the back of Castiel's knee as he reached Dean. Castiel dropped unwillingly to one knee, but he wrapped a hand tightly around the angel blade and yanked it out with a sharp jerk of his wrist, managing to catch Lauren and hold it to her throat.

"Don't you even think about it!" Crowley yelled out, walking quickly towards the two. The angel smirked, pressing it harder against her neck.

She put one hand on his wrist, struggling against him but only succeeding in making the knife press down harder.

"One more step and she dies." Castiel growled. Unsure of what to do, he glanced around the room, trying to find anything to solve this problem.

"Well..." He started calmly, "Look's like we have a hostage negotiation... So here's my offer." He continued, rolling up his sleeve. "You let her go, and I won't send you back to heaven and kill Dean in your absence." He said, taking a step forward to reveal the angel sigil carved in his arm. "So either you let her go and die... Or I let her go and Dean dies."

Lauren's surprise registered on her face for a split second- she had thought he'd not care.

Dean shook his head vigorously at Castiel. "Cas, don't.."

The angel gulped, eyes flickering about the room, thinking. "How do I know you won't kill him?" He asked after a brief pause. "You don't. But I am the king of hell, former crossroads demon... And I don't break deals." He replied, eyes narrowing in accusation. "Besides, what would be the good in killing him if he can stay and suffer without you, trying and failing to fight off all of hell... If I were to kill him, it would be out of mercy, of which I have none."

"Fine." Castiel gulped, still pressing the blade harder against Lauren's throat, opening up part of her neck, blood dripping from it.

She winced slightly as a few orange sparks added to the blood.

"Let her go, now." Crowley commanded, straightening his rumpled suit with confidence, anger in his every move.

"Odd. You seem to _care_ about her." Castiel murmured.

Lauren was thinking the same thing, her eyes watching Crowley intently, with almost disconcerting concentration.

"I care that she is of good use to me when I need her." He replied coldly, not wanting Castiel to see him as weak because he had grown fond of Lauren. Taking an angry step forward, he moved his hand threateningly close to the banishing sigil on his arm. "Release her, or Dean dies. It's either you or him."

Castiel swallowed, murmuring an apology to Dean as he let the angel blade go.

Lauren automatically caught it, and instead of getting away from him, she turned angrily and jabbed it clean through his hand, causing him to cry out in pain. She smiled in satisfaction as grace leaked from the wound, twisting the blade as she pulled it out.

"Lovely..." Crowley complimented her, grabbing Castiel by his hair and dragging him across the floor.

He then gave up on trying to escape, submitting to Crowley's authority with reluctance.

"Thank you." Lauren murmured, inclining her head and following him.

"My pleasure love." He winked, pushing Castiel roughly into the chair and binding him once more. "Sorry, I'm just a a tad bit angry at your betrayal..." He whispered menacingly into Castiel's ear as he reached his arms around the chair, binding his torso.

Castiel lowered his head, straining against the chains when he slumped forward in fatigue.

Lauren wiped the still bloody angel blade off on his shoulder before flipping it round and offering it, hilt out, to Crowley.

Taking the blade, he looked to her with a grin of evil compulsion, raising the blade once more. "Maybe this will teach you boys to keep away." He told Dean, the blade singing quickly through the air, aiming towards Castiel's chest.

"NO!" A loud, familiar voice yelled deeply.


	13. Moose

Stopping, Crowley whipped towards the door, only to see Sam burst in. Flicking his wrist quickly, he caused Lauren to disappear from Sam's view, pointing her discreetly towards his rushing form. Moving fast, he walked calmly behind Dean, pressing the blade to his throat in warning.

"Not another step Moose, or we will _all_ get to see what Dean's insides look like." He threatened, chuckling at Sam's lack of backup.

Lauren darted behind Sam's towering form, swiping her leg at the backs of his knees, causing him to go over backwards in a comedic wipe out.

Clapping dramatically slow, he came out from behind Dean, walking to Sam's crumpled form. Stepping his foot on his upper thigh threateningly, he looked down at the squirming hunter. "Who else is with you?" He asked simply, inching his foot dangerously close to Sam's crotch, warning him with a kick to his inner thigh.

Sam scowled. "No one." But it was clearly a lie.

Lauren folded her arms, "Think we're that stupid? Really?" She rolled her eyes, "Oh, please."

The younger Winchester just glared up at her.

Crushing his foot down onto Sam's crotch, Crowley growled dangerously. "Tell me, or big brother goes bye-bye." He warned, referencing Dean.

Sam yelped. "Low move, asshole." He muttered. "Another hunter..."

"Where?" Crowley asked calmly, easing up his pressure on Sam.

"Outside." He lied expertly, eyes fixing on Crowley's.

Rolling his eyes, he crushed his foot down once more. "You can't lie to me, Sammy, I'm the king of hell, I know lies." He warned, expression darkening as he mocked Dean's nickname for him.

"It's not a lie.. And don't call me Sammy." He responded, wincing slightly at Crowley's foot.

"Oh god, I can't be bothered with this. I'll go have a look around." Lauren said abruptly with a roll of her eyes.

"Good." Crowley mumbled in response, grabbing Sam by his long hair and slamming his head into the concrete floor. "Liars never get anywhere with me." He said, calmly dragging Sam by his hair to Dean's feet, chaining his arms around his ankles.

Sam grunted out an inaudible response as Lauren swiped an angel blade up from the table on her way out of the door.

Sitting down in a chair across the room from his captives, Crowley poured himself another glass of Craig. Sipping it, he smiled contentedly. "Lovely, really. You know _Sammy_, it was a nice gesture for you to pop by so willingly, but I must say you boys are really off your game. May I ask why?" He questioned, his voice dripping with sickly-sweet sarcasm.

The younger Winchester looked up, smirking slightly.

"Well...?"

"I just wanted my brother back."

"Yes but you always seem to have some sort of plan, and I have had you in my custody now three times tonight. How are you so unprepared for a simple demon attack?" Crowley questioned, settling back into the chair he was seated in.

"Who says I'm unprepared?"

"Wrong move moose." He growled, walking across the room as he grabbed a small needle, shoving it up the length of Sam's helpless finger.

"Now, I'm going to let you in on a little tid bit of information here. This needle here..." He explained, flicking it with a delicate finger. "Is in the one spot on your body you have the most nerve endings, meaning that if I irritate it enough, your body will react so... Violently.. It will overheat, and you will die." He finished, smiling sweetly at Sam. "So... tell me really how prepared you _really_ are."

"There are ten people out there. Hunters." Sam breathed, wincing at the pain in his finger.

Standing with sudden alertness, Crowley snapped his fingers, bringing Lauren back instantly.

She blinked, mid lunge with the angel blade outstretched, stumbling forwards towards him.

Catching her in his arms, he shoved her back quickly, not wanting to feel a reaction. "Moose says there's ten hunters out there, possibly more." Crowley growled, his eyes turning reddish black with anger and defensiveness.

She didn't react at his catch at all aside from a grateful nod- they had more pressing issues. "Yes. I counted twelve, all human. Hunters."

"Anything else?" He demanded, throwing an angry glance towards the trapped men.

"I don't think so." She shook her head. "But they're good." She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the door, referring to the hunters outside.

"Go get some reinforcements, there's certainly enough to go around, thanks to a certain... angel." Crowley said with a grin of confidence and satisfaction, slapping Castiel's back with force.

Lauren disappeared for roughly three minutes, returning with seven demons backing her. "Told you guys the King wanted you." She said smugly to them.

"Get going." Crowley commanded, sending them all out with a flick of his wrist.


	14. Ultimatum

"Looks like its just you and me again, boys."

The three of them shot him identical glares. Snapping his fingers, he clamped his demonic grasp around all three of their necks simultaneously, cutting off their much needed air supply. "Come on, don't give me those looks..." He mocked, suddenly releasing his grip, leaving them all gasping for air.

They gasped in shaky breaths, not looking at all.

"Good..." He said in satisfaction.

Dean scowled at him.

Hearing a scream, he laughed. "That sounded like poor little Garth..."

Dean exhaled sharply, closing his eyes for a second. Sam swallowed hard. "You're psycho." He muttered.

"Thank you _Sammy_." Crowley replied, lifting his head in over-dramatic pride.

"It wasn't a compliment." He said flatly, "You're insane."

"I'll take it as one." Crowley answered, smiling. "Years in hell can do that to a man, you of all people should know, Moose." Snapping his fingers, he caused Sam to see Lucifer in the room with them, taunting his past struggle.

Sam flinched and squeezed his eyes shut.

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "What are you doing to him?" He demanded.

"Oh, nothing really, just allowing a visit from an old friend... Lucifer ring any bells?"

Dean growled. "Stop it."

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't respond well to commands."

Taking a few steps towards Dean, Crowley suddenly broke is arm at the elbow. Dean yelled in pain as Castiel shifted uneasily. Turning the Winchester's heads towards Castiel, Crowley bound them so they could not look away. Picking up a long, sharp dagger, he held it dangerously close to Castiel's opened eye.

"I know how much you love his eyes Dean..." He taunted, leering towards him in authority.

"Don't! Don't!" Dean said desperately.

"Or what?" He growled back.

"I- I can't- surely you can just leave him alone, and use me instead?" Dean asked, cutting Castiel off when he began to protest.

"An act of valor... My this is amusing..." Crowley said, denying Dean's request as he plunged the dagger into Castiel's upper thigh. "Sorry darling, but you are going to watch him die." He informed, dragging a new blade in a deep cut across the angel's throat, watching grace and blood seep from the wound as the angel shifted in pain.

"Please! I'll do anything..." Dean whined softly.

Castiel looked at him with cloudy eyes which said a thousand words.

Crowley smiled, a sudden idea crossing his mind. Stopping mid way across Cas' neck, he stood between him and Sam. "Okay Dean, anything you say... So here's my offer. Sam, instead of your _beloved_ Castiel. You choose."

Dean's eyes widened. "N-No you can't..."

"Either way, I'm going to kill one of them. It's just a matter of who you choose. You said you would do anything, so this is my offer. Choose, or they both die." He mocked, using his powers to ensure Sam and Castiel unable to talk, in case one of them decided to be a hero.

Dean flinched. "No no no no.." He chanted under his breath- Sam would come first, always had.. But, Cas...

"I'm waiting..." Crowley said impatiently, taking a sip from his favorite drink.

Dean thought hard, he needed more time... more time... His wish was granted in the unlikely form of Lauren.

She appeared in front of Crowley looking fierce and exhilarated- her breathing was slightly faster than normal, her shirt splattered with blood. Her eyes were wide, and a slight smirk on her face. Tossing her head to get her hair out of her eyes, she twirled the angel blade she had in her hand. "Hunters are all dead, sir." She said, almost sounding breathless.

Crowley growled in appreciation. "Good girl." He said with an evil grin, taking an uncharacteristically gentle finger and wiping a spot of blood off her face. Tasting it, he smacked his lips in appreciation.

"Hmm.. Garth.." He said pleasantly, enjoying the horrified looks on his captives faces.

She smirked, glancing around at the other men in the room. "I think you're scaring them, _your majesty_." She said, tilting her head and giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Oops... My bad." He replied, smiling and running a fingernail down her spine as he looked to Dean.

"Made a decision yet sweetheart?" She shivered slightly at his touch, smirking.

Dean gulped. "I want Cas." Him and Sam had silently agreed, though he felt awful.

"Are you really choosing your brother over an angel? I must say, I'm surprised. I thought you actually _loved_ Castiel." He mocked, his words sickening.

Dean swallowed, "I want Cas _alive_."


	15. Sorrow

This stopped Crowley in his tracks. Lifting his eyebrows in surprise, he looked down at the battered man. "You know.. This is a deal, my original plan was to kill Castiel.. But since you have signed your brother's death warrant, I supposed I'll make do." He said, leaning close to Dean. "Time to seal the deal handsome." Crowley said, waiting.

Dean's lip curled in repulsion. "This is gross." He muttered as Lauren smirked.

"Your decision is equally as horrifying, lover over brother... So this shouldn't make much of a difference." He replied, pulling Dean's face forward to his own, his lips crushing together with the hunter's.

Dean made an uncomfortable noise in the back of his throat, trying to avoid thinking about what he was doing.

Pulling away with a satisfied growl, Crowley grinned wickedly at Dean. "Now to hold up my end of the bargain." Grabbing a knife, he made a slow, deep, deliberate slash into Sam's windpipe, hearing him gasp for air as he placed his dying upper body roughly in Dean's lap. "Time to say goodbye..." He said, smiling in false sweetness.

Sam nodded to Dean through his gasps for breath. "Right... thing-"

Dean held his little brother's head. "I'm so sorry Sammy." He whispered into his hair, tears running down his cheeks in Sam's final moments.

Across the room, Lauren wiped her eye mockingly. "Oh, isn't this _heartbreaking_." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm humming 'My Heart Will Go On' softly.

Laughing, he turned away from the scene, giving Lauren an appreciative smile at her twisted sense of humor. "You always did know how to make me smile." He stated, eerily calm.

She grinned and winked at him.

Dean scrubbed at his eyes hard as Sam's head went limp. "Sam... Sammy?" He asked frantically, clutching his brothers limp shoulders before sobs wracked his strong form.

"Hey, you think we could mount his head on a plaque? 'Moose'." She chuckled at her own joke.

"My you're sadistic..." He said over Dean's quiet sobs, eyes flicking over her appreciatively.

"Oh, cause _you_ can talk, Mr. Lets-cut-out-his-eyes." She grinned.

"I never said it was a bad thing... Now what are we to do with those.. things.." He asked, gesturing over to Dean, who was now sobbing violently into Sam's hair, hand clenched in his brother shirt, and Castiel, who had tears running down his strong features.

"Wow, they're going to flood the place in a minute." She swallowed. "I don't know. Dump them somewhere?"

"Sounds like a plan." Walking over to the emotionally distraught hunter, he explained himself. "If you ever try to come after me or cross me again, you will lose the one thing you have left, you will lose your angel. I will not hesitate next time to kill him, I will not make another deal with you. He will simply..." He said with a snap of his fingers, "Be gone. Now, I'm going to untie you, and we will walk out of here calmly, without any tricks, or your little angel dies." He finished, motioning for Lauren to hold Castiel at bay.

Lauren did as he commanded without comment, standing next to the angel.

Dean nodded wordlessly through his tears. "C-Can I take Sam?" He asked, his yes filling with fresh tears he was fighting to hold back.

Glancing over to Lauren, Crowley asked her opinion silently with his eyes.

She shrugged. "Let Dean take him? I guess they'll want to bury him and such."

"I suppose we could allow them that courtesy." Crowley replied, glancing emotionless over Sam's lifeless body. "Alright, get on with it." He commanded Dean coldly.

Dean lifted his brother into his arms, a shuddering breath escaping him as he walked with dead eyes to the door.

Castiel stood slowly.

"Get along little angel." Crowley mocked, sending them out the front door into the cold night.

Cas put arm around Dean's shoulders as they walked, then disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Smiling evilly at the sad sight, Crowley walked calmly back into the warehouse, shutting the door behind him. 'A job well done.' He thought to himself, laughing softly as he took another drink.


	16. Interrupted Relaxation

"I feel we did them a favor." Crowley said, turning to Lauren.

She frowned for a second. "Nah, the longer Dean stares at poor, dead Sammy, the more distraught he'll get."

"Maybe he'll do something stupid..." He mumbled, an evil curiosity gracing his features.

She smirked. "I_ really _like the way you think." She cleared her throat. "Mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Not at all." He replied with a wink, heading back in to clean up.

She smiled to herself and followed.

"We made quite a mess here..." He stated, glancing around the bloodied chairs and knives with a sadistic smile.

"There's more of a mess outside." She commented, smirking sadistically.

"How exactly did they think they were going to get past us?" Crowley asked, throwing a clean knife to Lauren.

She caught it easily, laying it down at the end of a neat row. "I think they underestimated us, quite badly."

"Seeing as we killed a Winchester, I do believe so." He grinned. "How's your stitches?"

She smiled, lifting her shirt to look. "Well, some ripped out. But it's fine, other than that."

Suddenly, he crossed the room to her, pulling her close to him with a grin.

She didn't pull away, looking up at him.

"You seem so respectful right now, I like it." He said softly to her in an air of authority and evil, his warm breath tickling her face.

She looked up at him, still silent. There was that attraction, again, like electricity. She could almost taste the scotch on his breath, another thing she liked that she shouldn't.

"I see that look in your eye." He mumbled, leaning into her ear. "Now why don't you tell me what you've been holding back all night hmmm?"

"What do you mean?" She asked softly, only half joking.

"Come on you know perfectly well." He said, grasping her hair with a small amount of force, not enough to hurt, just enough to show his authority

"Crowley, I don't know how to word it." She murmured, really trying not to like feeling his hand in her hair.

"Don't be so wimpy, your a demon for crying out loud." He mocked, loving how uncomfortable she seemed with his questioning.

"Mhm," color rose in her cheeks. Suddenly, growing impatient, he pressed his lips against hers, growling as he did so.

She blinked as he kissed her, taking a second before she responded.

"That is what I meant." He replied, pulling away with a mischievous glint in his eye.

She licked her lips. "Oh." She said with mock innocence, smirking.

"Why don't we go relax, you don't want to strain yourself." Crowley said, sitting comfortably on the couch in a position of authority.

She poured them both drinks before sitting down on the couch and holding one out to him.

"Thank you love." He said, smiling wickedly and putting his arm protectively around her.

She smiled to herself, shifting so she was closer to him, waving her hand to dim the lights. Her eyes flickered to him.

"Want any painkillers?" "That would be nice, the bottle I took earlier is wearing off." He said, chuckling with a hint of bitterness.

Lauren smirked, snapping her fingers. Two bottles of painkillers appeared in her hand- her own wound was hurting a lot.

Taking the whole bottle, Crowley relaxed. Laughing evilly, he looked over to her. "I bet Dean wishes he had some of these."

She downed her own bottle and chuckled along with him. Suddenly feeling needy, he pulled her close to him, stroking a thumbnail along her arm, scratching her skin lightly. "You always were one of my favorites." He told her, licking his lower lip with a grin of power.

She looked at him, smiling at his touch. "Thank you, sir." She repeated what she had said earlier, licking her lips subconsciously.

Leaning down, he gave her another kiss, biting her bottom lip roughly.

She smirked slightly, because.. wow. She kissed him back hard.

Smiling through the kiss, he snaked his hand up into her hair, tugging hard as he deepened the kiss, being an expert after centuries of practice.

She moved one hand to the back of his head- she wasn't as old has him, but she was still expert on the subject. Twining her fingers into his hair, she kissed him back. Her head felt light, spinning, because damn, he was a good kisser.

Tasting the Craig on her mouth, Crowley was persuaded forward with a groan of need, his tongue plunging into her mouth.

Her tongue met his with enthusiasm, her hand tightening at his groan cheeks flushing as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Digging his fingernails roughly into her back, he scraped them down her spine, nipping at her needy tongue. "You do realize you're making out with the king of Hell?" He asked, breaking the heated passion for a moment.

She exhaled, lips parted, cheeks flushed. "Yeah." She breathed.

"Lovely.." He responded with a grin, licking a thin stripe along her neck, nibbling her earlobe. "You taste delicious love..." He told her in a low, gravelly tone.

Her smile turned into a grin, and she repeated her familiar words. "Thank you, sir."

"No problem love." He said, looking into her red eyes with a grin. She struggled to gain control of her eyes; desire had caused them to go red. However, she gave up when she looked back at him. She licked her lips and brushed them against his.

Grabbing her in a rough kiss, he threw her longways on the couch, climbing on top of her dominantly as he ran a hand under her shirt, feeling the angel sigil fresh on her stomach.

Usually, she'd be fighting for dominance, but she happily submitted to him, whilst still being fierce in her own way. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to kiss him hard, nipping at his bottom lip.

Grinding his hips against hers, he panted heavily, removing her shirt quickly.

She gasped, undoing his tie swiftly, almost frantically unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders lightly- despite being half crazy with desire she remembered the shoulder wound.

Moaning as his flesh met hers, he kissed her chest roughly, nipping at the soft flesh her vessel held as his pants grew uncomfortably tight.

Her moan of pleasure matched his as she slid her hands down his sides to unbuckle his belt.

Bucking his hips forward with need, he sat her up onto his lap, pushing her down as he ground into her. "Show me how much you respect me darling." He said in her ear, biting roughly at her exposed neck.

She moaned softly and moved her head down to his neck, kissing and nipping her way down it, her hands longingly sliding down his back.

Moaning into her, he ran a teasing fingernail along her stomach, reaching the button of her jeans. Winking at her, he started to undo the button, only to be interrupted by a blinding white light. "What the hell!" He yelled, angered at being interrupted. His words were then drowned out by a loud ringing noise, knocking him unconscious. Waking up, he found himself in a dark room, half clothed with Lauren tied up beside him. Growling in a defensive response, he swung his ankle out to half halfheartedly kick Lauren. "Wake up!"

She blinked, her head snapping up. "Oh, come on." She muttered. "What can you remember?" She asked.

"Well, I remember a lot of things." He said, leering towards her in spite of the situation. "Anyways, not much, I heard some enochian and blacked out..." He responded, angered at the fact he had gotten interrupted by an angel.


	17. Captured

"Yeah." She nodded, already fighting against the ties holding her in place. "Seriously though. I was enjoying that." Her face darkened.

"You and me both love..." He replied, straining against his chains as a figure shadowed the doorway. Snarling, he looked up, unable to make out it's identity.

Lauren narrowed her eyes, she too was unable to make out the shadow.

"Show yourself!" Crowley commanded, still playing the authoritative figure in spite of the fact he was tied up.

Lauren glanced at him with a slight eye roll before looking back at the figure in the doorway.

"Hello... Crowley." The figure said, spitting out his name with hate as he stepped into the light.

"Dean Winchester... What a.. Pleasant surprise." He said back, sophisticated and calm.

Lauren scowled at Dean, leaning back into her chair. "You couldn't have bothered to clothe us first?"

Dean ignored her, walking slowly behind them.

"Can you see him?" Crowley muttered to her, annoyed at the situation.

She twisted in her chair, chains rubbing painfully against the sigil carved into her stomach, causing a few streams of blood to streak down her pale skin. "No."

"So, what do you plan on doing with us?" He called to Dean, chuckling defiantly.

Dean was eerily silent, only a faint rustling could be heard as Lauren bit her lip.

"Oh look. He's pulling the silent treatment." Crowley mocked in spite of himself.

"Childish.. Amateur." She scoffed, wincing as Dean came out of nowhere and plunged a needle into her arm, withdrawing it quickly after deploying the contents into her bloodstream. It didn't take her long to work out it was holy water as she gritted her teeth and trembled with the effort of not making a sound.

"Breath through it darling, it's just a bit of holy water." He told her, snarling at Dean once more. "Salt, too." She managed to say without unclenching her jaw.

Dean did the same to Crowley before disappearing into the shadows once more.

Clenching his teeth together, he bore through the pain as the substance ripped through his body. "He.. Will not see us in pain... We will not give him the satisfaction... Do you hear me?" He commanded, the pain subsiding slightly.

She nodded jerkily. "Yes sir."

Dean stepped back into the light, holding a demon blade.

"Oh, what a cute little toy you've got there!" Crowley manipulated, unwavering in his courage, "Come on, let's play..."

Dean just smiled in response and stalked towards Lauren.

"Brave face sweetheart." Crowley mumbled, too quite for Dean to hear.

She nodded, almost imperceptible, and shot Dean a grin. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" She said enthusiastically.

"Get on with it big boy... But I hope you know this will never bring _poor_ little Sammy back." Crowley taunted, knowing he was crossing a line.

Dean growled, his cold demeanor cracking for a second, and plunged the blade through Lauren's shoulder in a wound reminiscent of Crowley's.

She set her jaw, pain only registering on her face for a half second. As her whole body flashed orange, she only laughed bitterly. "That all you got, squirrel?" There was no doubt the knife hurt, but she didn't show that to Dean. Crowley, she figured, would probably be able to see through it.

Sitting quietly, the older demon looked up with false innocence to Dean. "You think there's a chance I could get a drink? I'm becoming rather parched..."

Dean smiled as he twisted the knife out of Lauren's shoulder, walking steadily over to Crowley.

"Oh... My turn!" He said, turning towards him with a sarcastic smile.

In response, Dean quickly jammed the blade into his upper arm, scraping bone.

Gritting his teeth in an effort to remain emotionless, he looked up at the hunter, eyes filled with hatred. "I see you're using my technique... Flattering, really."

Dean did not reply, moving the knife slowly upwards, grinding along the bone.

Throwing his head back in pain, Crowley started laughing, An evil, taunting laugh that filled the room instead of his screams.

"You going to still be laughing when this is jammed in your throat, you son of a bitch?"

"I will laugh in your pathetic, grief filled face until the moment I die." He growled back, brows pulling together in anger and defiance.

"I'll kill her first, then." He smirked, crossing to Lauren.

Eyes flicking to reddish black, the demon looked to her. "Do it, I don't care about that useless whore." He replied coldly, knowing if he showed any other response to his threat it would only provide Dean with satisfaction.

Dean nodded. "Okay." He said, crossing slowly back to Lauren.

She stared up at him defiantly.

"Do it. I dare you!" Crowley spat out. "But don't expect me to beg for her worthless life like you begged for Sam's."

Dean's smile widened, slashing across Lauren's stomach with the blade, opening up a long, deep wound. Fighting to not show emotion, he smiled with him, looking to Lauren.

"Hurt, sweetheart?"

"No, I'm _brilliant_." Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she looked over at him, Dean slashing deep into her stomach.

"Good to hear..." He shot back, glaring at her with warning.

She looked at him slowly. She was in pain- she couldn't help it as Dean plunged the knife into her side. Her eyes flickered red and she gasped as her body flickered orange. He yanked it out again, a nasty smile still fixed on his face.

Eyes wavering for half a second with concern, Crowley quickly collected himself, turning his face to Dean's. "Shame really, she was one of my favorite.. pets."

Dropping her head back on the seat, Laurent fought for breath as Dean turned coldly to him.

"Oh it's my turn again, can't wait!" Crowley said, feigning happiness. "But before we start, one thing handsome.. Where did that _pathetic_ little angel of yours go?"

Dean's vengeful smile widened, but he stayed silent and still, unresponsive.

Rolling his eyes, he looked around the room, trying to find an escape. "The silent treatment... Again, really?"

"Cas is finding Sam." Eyes widening slightly in surprise, he looked to Dean.

"Where Sam went..." He stated ominously. "He can never be pulled out of. You see love, when you were pulled out, I had you in the fourth circle of hell. Now little Sammy, he currently resides in the seventh circle, the most torturous, unreachable, vile place hell has to offer. I picked it out special." He informed, winking. "Looks like you just sent your little angel on a suicide mission."

"Oh, really." His confidence didn't waver. "Well, he went with Metatron, too." He murmured, smirking.

Speechless, Crowley looked to Dean, angry surprise evident on his face. "Well..." He started, a sudden grin plastered onto his face. "Even if they do retrieve poor Sammy, how do you know his grapefruit won't be smashed? The way I see it, poor little Moose has been down in hell for about a month in his mind... He's probably crying out for you right now in his insanity."

"I've been assured the damage can be fixed." Dean shrugged it off.

"By who, an angel..? Reliable source." He scoffed.

"You say that just because you got screwed over by one." He sneered, leaning over him in a show of authority.

"Well isn't that cute, you're using my techniques again. Really, I do pride myself on being a role model but this is just_ too_ much." He growled sarcastically in his face.

Dean leaned closer. "Don't flatter yourself." He stated, jamming the knife into the demon's knee.

Tensing in pain, he barley was able to keep a scream from ripping it's way out of his throat as he writhed in pain.

Dean smirked and twisted the blade.

A small grunt escaped him as he began to laugh. "You know.. It's much more fun when I was inflicting the pain... Especially when I sliced through Sam's windpipe.. So.. Papery thin and crunchy." He described, licking his lips and smiling in his face despite the pain.

Dean just growled, jerking his hand around and moving the knife about.

Lauren, meanwhile, had found a loose end in the chains as the two men conversed. She'd been fiddling with it slowly for a while, knowing if she could break it, she could free them both.

"I've been wondering, darling... Was our first kiss as amazing as yours with Castiel?" Crowley mocked.

As Dean punched him, Lauren jerked her hand, snapping the chains around her, quickly diving at Dean and tackling him sideways, ignoring the intense pain in her side.


	18. Going Home

Growling with satisfaction, he watched Lauren. "I always did like a girl who could take charge..." He trailed off. "Now come get me, I don't want to sit here all day."

She pushed Dean away as he lunged before moving to Crowley to undo the chains with a few sharp jerks of her hands.

Standing up, he crossed to Dean's crumpled form, stabbing a knife into his back. "Here's to hoping your angel gets back within the next... Let's say ten minutes, because if not, you will bleed out and die." Crowley informed him, touching Lauren's elbow to get them out. "Bloody hell..." He cursed, realizing they were powerless in the building.

She put his arm around her shoulders and grabbed his hand in an effort to take some of his weight off his injured knee. "Let's go."

Walking through the corridors, he grew angry at the maze of concrete they found themselves in. "Where the hell is the exit?" Crowley asked, calm anger dripping from his words.

She gulped, her head feeling hazy with pain. "I don't know, sir."

Heading back to the room, he crossed quickly to Dean's crumpled form, which now had a ring of blood around it. Lifting him up by his hair, he shook him to consciousness. "Where's the exit?" He demanded, digging a finger into the stab wound.

Dean jerked. "Left, left, right, straight, left."

"Good." Crowley replied, handing his body to Lauren. "Insurance.." He explained.

Lauren hefted Dean up, feeling dizzy again, but she followed Crowley's orders, like she always did.

Following the hunters directions, they reached a door. "Anything behind there?" He asked Dean, a thumb placed on his wound threateningly.

Dean shook his head.

"Lovely." He responded, stepping out into the soft light of the morning.

Lauren let Dean drop to the floor inside the door and stepped out after Crowley, swaying slightly on her feet. Before he could say anything, he was cut off by Castiel's form in the distance, wings outstretched, carrying a large, limp body in his arms.

"No..." Crowley said, angry.

Lauren slumped backwards against the wall. "Can we go?" She asked bluntly, in too much pain to try and not sound rude.

"What do you think?" He replied, eyes narrowing as he touched her elbow, sending them back to the warehouse.

She slid down against the wall as they got there, knees buckling.

Quickly grabbing medical supplies, he ignored the own jolt of pain that went through his body, and poured scotch over her deep cuts.

Her hands clenched into fists as the amber liquid took effect, and she had to fight to keep still.

Stitching her up, he took her trembling, sweaty face into his hands as he looked into her eyes with uncharacteristic worry, "You okay love?"

"Fine." She replied through gritted teeth. "I just want those bastards dead.. I just don't know how we can do it."

"Me neither. All I know is I want that angel." He stated, his eyes narrowing with evil anger.

"Yes." She replied, her eyes darkening with hatred. "Me too." She paused. "Well, they can't be that hard to find."

"I suppose not, but they do have Metatron on their side... We can't possibly face up against him.."

"True.." She mused thoughtfully. "Maybe... hmm..." She murmured, an idea crossing her mind.

"What is it?" He asked, buttoning up his expensive shirt with sophisticated care. She snapped her fingers to make clean clothes appear in her hands, beginning to slowly get dressed. "Well, Metatron, in the past, hasn't done anything to intervene with any events down here.."

"Well then, all we can do is go in full force... And rip that angels throat out." He said, eyes narrowing.

She pulled her shirt on over her head. "I think we should wait, for things to settle down.." She said wearily.

"And do what in the meantime, have a picnic?" He shot back sarcastically.

"Gain complete and utter control over Earth." She answered, her face serious.

"I love the way you think." He commented once again, an evil grin spreading across his face. "I do believe it's time to return... _home_ and rally the forces."

Her answering grin possessed as much malice as his. "I concur."

Suddenly, he touched her lower back and zapped them back to hell. "Ahh... home." He said, sniffing the air as he relished the scent of sulfur and burning flesh.

Inhaling deeply, she smiled. "It's been too long." She murmured.

"Tell me about it. Now, it's time to make an announcement." He said, entering his plush office.

She leaned on the door frame, glancing around. "I remember coming here when I was lower ranked. It was always quite a privilege." Well, she'd got sent here by her other bosses. Sometimes for good things, sometimes for being disobedient.

"Yes, I remember... You were so frightened when I punished you the first time." He said, a small grin coming across his face. Crossing to a bowl of blood he had on his desk, he began to speak into it. "Well well, looks like we accomplished our goal. Great work everyone, really." He congratulated sarcastically as the blood boiled. "Now, I need you all to get meat suits, preferably those in positions of authority. And keep an eye out for the Winchesters and the trench coated angel... I have some unfinished business I'd like to attend to." He finished, the blood immediately standing still. "Now then... I do believe it's time to pay a visit to poor old Johnny." He said, smiling evilly as he referenced John Winchester.

She smirked. "Yes sir." She replied, nodding. "I do love chatting with him."

Snapping his fingers, they suddenly found themselves in front of a torture rack, John hanging by his hands, which were nailed to the metal behind him.

"Leave." He told the demon currently in charge of him.

The demon nodded and disappeared without a word as Lauren folded her arms and smiled maliciously.

"What do you want?" John asked, angry and bitter through clenched teeth.

Lauren tilted her head. "Now now, manners."

"Shut up whore." He said, spitting at her face.

"Well, now we know where little Sammy got his... charm." Crowley mocked, handing Lauren his handkerchief before stabbing John viciously in the side. "You will respect us."

Lauren nonchalantly wiped her face off. "Well haven't _you_ turned into an animal. I'm surprised you can form words."

"I'm surprised he hasn't said yes..." Crowley countered.

"Hm, I don't know. He's stubborn as a common mule." She answered, smirking.

"Or moose..." He joked. "So, Johnny, let me fill you in on your boys. Sam's crazy and emotionally distraught, and Dean is a helpless alcoholic who is in a homo erotic relationship with an angel of the lord."

"You shut your mouth." John said, still disrespectful.

Lauren jammed a knife into his stomach. "Show some respect."

"Why are you here?" He asked bitterly, grunting in pain.

Her eyes flickered to Crowley- best let him do the talking.

Smiling at her respectful glance, he turned once more to John. "I need you. If your boys think you came clambering out of hell when I opened the gates, they will come rushing to me with arms wide open, thus gaining me their puny heads. So, time to go topside Johnny." He informed with a sickly sweet smile.


	19. Deception

Lauren grinned. "I _adore_ the way you think, your majesty." She purred.

"Thank you sweetheart." He responded, using his demonic powers to lightly run an invisible nail down her stomach.

She shivered slightly with pleasure, tensing. "No problem."

He smirked, taking John viciously off the rack and zapping them all to the warehouse.

Lauren put her hands in her pockets, walking forwards and moving systematically around the room making sure everything was in place.

Tying John up, Crowley motioned Lauren over to him.

She crossed the room to them, waiting for further instructions respectfully.

"Take these chains..." He said, snapping as thick, rusty chains fell into his hands, "And tie me up when I'm done."

Taking his brand, he warmed it up before pressing it harshly against John's anti-possession tattoo.

She frowned slightly, watching.

Holding out his wrists, he looked to her expectantly. "Make sure it's nice and tight."

She stepped forwards, she began tying up his wrists. "This feels kinky." She muttered, smirking.

"Definitely some other time darling." He replied, giving her a rough kiss before he pulled away and looked to the ceiling. Releasing his true form in black smoke, his meat suit fell to the floor as he possessed John. "Well.. This feels different..." He commented in John's voice, his lip sneering at the sound.

She nodded, licking her lips from the kiss. "Untie him will you?" He said, chuckling suddenly. "I can hear him screaming at me not to touch his boys... As if." He said rolling John's eyes.

She untied him quickly. "Hmm. I don't like the untying as much." She commented, smirking.

"Didn't think so..." He replied with a smirk of his own, crossing to a full length mirror. "Hmm.. not bad.. not good, but not bad.." He said, admiring his new body in the mirror as he ran his hands down John's chest."

'_Get your hands off of me you evil scum!_' He heard John shout in his head, trying and failing miserably to over-power him.

"I prefer him." She stated, gesturing to the man on the floor. "What do you want me to do with him? I mean, he's still alive."

"Tie him up tight, and go get the demon that was torturing John, he can watch over him."

"Yes sir." She nodded, disappearing with the unconscious businessman.

"Well John, looks like it's time to make a visit to your boys." Crowley told him menacingly.

'_Don't you even..._' John replied in his head.

Lauren appeared next to him. "Done." She said with a smile.

"Good girl." He said, cringing at how it sounded so terrible in John's voice. "Did you find the Winchesters yet?"

"Not yet. I'm looking." She said, eyes becoming distant as she searched. "Good." She nodded, but frowned after about a minute.

"Damn..." He muttered under his breath, closing his eyes as thousands of location passed his vision. "You can't find them either?" She asked.

Holding a finger up, their faces suddenly flashed behind his vision. "They're at Bobby Singers." He said with slow concentration.

"Oh." She breathed with a slight smirk. "So how are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to stumble up to their door, claiming I climbed my way out of hell. I will gain their trust, then ensnare them." He said, drawing an angel sigil on his chest. "Can't have Cassie seeing my true form... Lets go." He said, zapping them to Bobby's front yard.

"Yea.. Let's see how good your acting skills are." She replied with a smirk.

"Trust me darling, after centuries of convincing people their wants were worth their souls, I am a brilliant actor." He said, smiling as he began walking up to the door, limping ever so slightly for dramatic affect.

Making sure she was invisible, she followed him.

Knocking roughly on the door, he stumbled forward, pasting a horrified, pained look on his face.

'_You can't do this_!' John yelled to him in his head.

'_Oh but I can love._' Crowley replied, as the front door opened.

Dean's jaw dropped. "D-Dad?"

"Dean..." Crowley cried out breathlessly in John's voice, stumbling forward in mock exhaustion.

Dean caught him, stunned. "H-How are you here?"

"I crawled out of hell when the gates opened.. I don't know how I did it, but all I know now is I'm alive..." He replied, slumping to the ground and pretending to pass out.

Dean stood, stunned, before him up to put him on the couch.

"What the hell is going on out here Dea-" Bobby asked, stopping short when he saw John's slumped figure on the couch.

"He- He said he got out of Hell when the gates were opened.." Dean mumbled.

"Oh my god.." He replied breathlessly, eyes laying over John as he woke up.

"Dean? Sam?" John called out, in a tired, gravelly voice.

Dean knelt next to him. "Um- Sam's upstairs.. he's sick."

"What happened to him? Dean.. What happened to you?" He asked, seeing Dean's swollen face and broken limbs.

"Crowley happened." He said shortly. Flinching falsely at the sound of his own name, he narrowed his eyes in anger.

"What did he do to you?" "H-He killed Sam and tortured me and Cas." He mumbled.

"Cas?"

"Oh.. Castiel... he's an angel.."

"Angel.. Never thought I would see the day." He said, sitting up. "How is Sam alive?"

"Cas pulled him out of Hell." Dean responded.

"They can do that..." Crowley asked, faking wonder, "Can I see him?"

'_Stop this you cocky son of a bitch!_' John screamed at Crowley, clawing at his insides in an effort to overpower him.

Lauren frowned, wondering if John could overpower him.

"Yeah. Come on. Can you walk?"

"I think so..." He replied, struggling slightly to stand as Dean put "John's" arm around his shoulder, supporting him.

Walking slowly up the stairs, they entered Sam's room. "Oh god..." John mumbled, sitting down on the bed.

Dean nodded, solemnly as he sat on the other side of his little brother.

Lauren followed them upstairs, stepping softly into the room.

Looking over to her, Crowley ran a demonic thumb along her cheek, silently reassuring her he was still in control.

"What happened to his throat?" He asked in a soft yet also rough voice, glancing to Dean with concern.

She breathed out slowly, the gesture working in reassuring her.

"That's how he died.." Dean mumbled.

"Crowley..." John said, mocking anger as Bobby shadowed the doorway.

"John, I'm sorry to have to do this, but we have to be sure..." He said, crossing the room holding a silver knife, salt, and holy water.

'_What are you gonna do now?_' John asked, laughing in Crowley's head.

Lauren looked at him, waiting for instruction as she hesitantly stepped forwards.

Telling her silently to wait, he crossed the room to Bobby. Holding out his arm, he cut it with the knife, a thin stream of blood trailing from his arm as Bobby opened the holy water.

Crowley held John's hand out slowly, "Now... That one I'm going to have a bit of a problem with... Love." He said, flinging Bobby across the room into the wall. "Go." He commanded Lauren as Dean stood quickly, trying to grab Sam and run.

She shoved Dean backwards by splaying her hand, but otherwise stayed where she was. Snapping his fingers, he tied them all up on the bed, laughing. "Looks like no matter what I'm gonna come up on top boys." Crowley said, smiling. "You can come on out now darling."

Lauren blinked and made herself visible. Looking around the room, she smirked. "Hello, boys."


	20. Lifeless

"Go get my meat suit, I'm getting tired of this ratty thing." Crowley commanded her, sending her away.

She disappeared without really having much choice.

"So, boys, I'm thinking this time you all die." He stated ominously in John's voice. "Disturbing, isn't it? Loving daddy comes back only for you to realize he's your worst enemy. Touching, really." He mocked, cringing at the sound of John's American accent.

Dean just glared at him. "Get out of him, you son of a bitch."

"Oh, I will, just as soon as Lauren gets back... Then you can say hello to dear old dad." He responded, smiling evilly with John's mouth.

Lauren appeared next to Crowley, holding up his usual vessel with his arm around her shoulder.

Snapping, he tied himself up, quickly releasing himself from John and back into his own body.

"That's better." He said pleasantly, straightening his suit.

Lauren looked at him smirking, dropping his hand which she had been holding to keep him upright.

"Thank you sweetheart." He smiled, pulling her into a rough kiss before turning towards his disgusted captives.

She smirked- god, she loved it when he kissed her.

Dean was staring with a mixture of disgust and horror.

"Oh come on Dean, don't tell me your disgusted by the physical display of affection, we all know you've had plenty of practice with dear old Cas..." He told him.

"I'm disgusted generally at you kissing people." He snapped. "Are you two, like, together?"

"You could say that..." He said, face close to Dean's as John groaned. "Oh, look who's up!" He stated, smiling down at John.

"Don't you lay a hand on him, you twisted son of a bitch." Bobby commanded, glaring at Crowley's powerful form.

Lauren looked at Bobby. "Since _when_, may I ask, has Crowley _ever_ done what you've 'commanded' him to do?" She said, tutting. "Honestly, you really should know better..."

Chuckling, Crowley agreed silently, moving around the room with a pompous gait. "Now, since I've let you boys off the hook so much these past few days, I think I'm all out of mercy. So now, instead of Dean choosing who dies, I'm thinking dear old Bobby will, seeing as he's so keen on command." He stated, smirking.

Lauren smiled. "Good thinking, sir." She murmured appreciatively as Dean paled.

"I'll never comply with you you rat bastard." Bobby replied gruffly.

Lauren looked at him. "I'm sorry, I must be missing something. Where's the other option?"

"Kill me." He answered, emotionless.

She tilted her head, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if your so set on death, I'll comply." Crowley said, twisting his hand and breaking Bobby's neck, chuckling as he slumped forward, lifeless.

Dean let out a strangled yelp. "No!"

"Looks like Cas won't be able to get you boys out of this one." Crowley mocked.

Dean just stared at Bobby's lifeless body, speechless.

"How could you..." John choked out, emotion welling in his voice.

Lauren smirked. "Hello? He's a demon?" She mocked.

"Yea, I got that you insignificant whore." He spat back.

She just laughed at him.

"So Dean... I have a question." Crowley said sweetly.

"What?" He managed through a choked sob.

"Well..." He replied, wiping the tear that rolled down Dean's cheek, "I want to know how to capture Castiel, I want to know what makes him tick."

"Like what?" He spat at Crowley.

"What can I do to make sure he comes here, no questions asked?"

He stayed defiantly silent.

"Ah, the ever silent Dean.. Looks like I need some persuasion." He stated, throwing Lauren a knife and motioning her to John.

She smiled and advanced towards him. "Just like old times, John. I do hope you remember our time in Hell together; we had so much _fun_."

Dean shifted, but stayed silent.

"Get away from me, skank." He spat.

"Oh, John. Ever the wit." She countered, dragging the knife down his cheek.

Shutting his eyes with pain, he was suddenly overcome with memories of hell. Crying out in anguish, he curled forward as much as possible, gritting his teeth through the pain.

She laughed when Dean broke within seconds. "Okay, okay, stop!"

"Ready to talk big boy?" Crowley asked expectantly.

"I- I guess you could threaten me. That would work.."

"Lovely idea. Now pray." He commanded.

Dean lowered his head, murmuring.

"Why isn't it working..." He growled.

Dean frowned. "He's not coming..."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Scoffing, Crowley crossed the room to Sam, who was still unconscious.

"Poor little Sammy, all alone, trapped inside his head..."

"I swear!" Dean said frantically. "I'm trying and he's not answering!"

Calmly stroking a finger down Sam's face, he smiled. "He always seemed to answer before... Why not now when he knows you have recently been in danger?"

"I don't know!"

Sighing, Crowley lazily scratched a cut onto Sam's throat, reminiscent of the scar. "Guess I'll have to entertain myself while we wait..."

"Crowley I can't force him to come!" Dean said frantically, worry creeping into his voice for both Sam and Castiel.

"I know you can't, but lucky for you I have a summoning spell. Unfortunately, it's rather dangerous for a demon, so I'm thinking you should..." Crowley said commandingly, looking to Lauren with a devilish grin.

She tilted her head for a second, her eyes questioning before her mouth spread into a grin matching his.

Setting up the altar, he quickly untied Dean and shoved him forward.

Dean stumbled and fell into Lauren, who quickly set him up in the right position.

"Don't do it son..." John said coldly glancing at the demons.

Dean stared at him. "What choice do I have?"

"Just let us die, that angel is the only thing left that can help any of this..." He replied, his voice emotionless and bitter after spending years in hell.

"I can't let Sammy die, dad."

"Look at him, he's done for already!" John started, voice rising quickly.

"Don't say that!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry for telling the truth, Dean." John snapped back before Crowley stepped in between him and Dean.

"Now boys, now's not the time for a fight... Get on with it." He warned.

Dean stared defiantly at him; years of following his dad's orders weren't going to wear off.

"Dean, Dean, Dean..." Crowley started, clicking his tongue. "When will you ever learn I'm in charge now?" Suddenly, he grabbed a knife and stabbed Sam in the arm, waking him.

Sam yelped, his eyes flickering open as Dean forced himself to look away.

"Hello Sammy. How was your trip downstairs?"

Sam whimpered at the memories.

"Come on Dean, I don't want to hurt anyone else but Castiel at the moment. Don't make me be... Evil." He said, smiling with false compassion at Sam.

Dean stayed silent, gritting his teeth. "Well, if it's gonna be that way..." He said, sarcasm dripping from his every word as he crossed the room, holding a knife to John's throat. "Can't follow Daddy's orders if he's dead..."

"Watch me." Dean growled, avoiding looking at any of them.

Growling back, Crowley plunged the knife into John's heart, staring straight into Dean's eyes as he did so.

Dean made a strangled sobbing sound. "I hate you." He muttered.

"Right back at you..." He said, grinning while he motioned towards the altar.

"Do your magic."

"No." Dean snapped, eyes watery.

Looking to Lauren, his eyes flickered back and forth from her to Sam. "Go." Crowley growled at her.

She zapped to Sam and moved her knife over his throat, shooting Dean a look.

He stared at her defiantly.

"Castiel won't be able to pull Sammy out again Dean..." He warned.

Dean glared at him wordlessly.

In response, Crowley nodded to Lauren.

She jerked the blade across Sam's throat, and he choked, blood dripping out of his mouth as he writhed.

"Unless you want her to make the final incision, you will do as I say." He commanded Dean.

Dean shook his head. "Never. You can go and die, you son of a bitch."

Snarling loudly, Crowley slammed Dean's head on the altar. "Do it!" He yelled to Lauren angrily.

Lauren pressed the knife into Sam's throat, slicing through Sam's windpipe easily. He thrashed for a second before going still.

"You could have avoided all of this Dean.. You just killed everyone you love because of your pride." Crowley taunted.

He stayed silent, glaring at Crowley with tears in his eyes.

"Oh come on..." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I hate you." Dean said with a choked sob.

"Yes darling, we've already established that. But you can't blame me, I did name my terms from the start..." Hearing a sudden flutter of wings, Crowley whipped his head around to see Castiel rushing at them, demon blade in hand.


	21. Decimated Love

(I just want you guys to know this chapter was really difficult for me to write, even more difficult than Chapter 15 and 20 because of how much I love Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Bobby. However, I wrote it because I wanted to convey the true evil that Crowley and Lauren posses in this story, and show they reasons why they take the actions they do. Despite the heart wrenching contents of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it, I worked very hard! More chapters to come soon, please R&R. :D )

Lauren's hand snapped up, forcing the angel backwards.

"Did you really think you were going to overpower us with all that grace I caused you to lose earlier?" Crowley yelled, stepping on Castiel's face.

Lauren crossed to them, grabbing an angel blade and holding it out to Crowley as she stomped on the angel's hand with the heel of her boot, making him drop the demon blade.

Using the angel blade, Crowley sliced into Castiel's arm, causing him pull his wings out in an awesome display of defensive power.

Lauren quirked an eyebrow down at him. "Impressive." She muttered, only slightly sarcastic.

"Quite..." He replied, stabbing the blade into a sensitive clump of feathers, relishing Castiel's cries of pain.

She smirked. "Also very stupid. Wings really are very sensitive."

"Luckily.." He replied sadistically, turning to Dean. "You know, I'm going to enjoy killing hi-" He started, being cut off by the demon blade being thrust into his chest.

Lauren realized a half second too late, lunging towards them. Without hesitation, she bailed her and Crowley out, zapping them both as far as way as she could.

Panting harshly with pain, he fell to the floor in a dizzy attempt to pull the blade from his heaving chest.

She knelt next to him, pulling his head close to her as she jerked the blade out.

"How can we fix this one..." He managed to growl out through his pained expression.

She gulped, her own chest feeling oddly tight. Sadness... Worry... "I'll get the angel... I- I'll find him a-and make him fix it.."

"Hurry..." He replied insistently.

"Keep breathing." She told the older demon with a brush of her lips against his.

Breathing heavily, he fought to not pass out until Lauren came back a few minutes later, dragging a beaten up Castiel. She kicked him to Crowley. "Fix. Now." She growled.

Breathing shallow, he looked up to Castiel with a sarcastic grin.

Castiel growled before leaning down to heal his chest.

"There's my compliant.. Little angel.." He said, feeling the uncomfortable grace rush through him as he was healed.

When he finished, Lauren was in too much of a rage to wait for instruction from Crowley, yanking Castiel backwards and slamming him into a wall.

Smiling, he watched Lauren snarl in his face.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Dean so slowly. You can _watch_ his insides spill out over the floor!" She yelled, her face not even an inch from the angels.

Crowley licked his lips slowly as he looked at Lauren, chuckling at Castiel's defiant face.

She slammed his head into the wall again, the fire of her anger controlled and directed purely towards Castiel.

Crowley stood up quickly, touching them all back to the warehouse. Pulling up Dean's limp head by his hair, Crowley directed his attention to the helpless angel. "You will watch as he dies." He growled in his ear as Lauren smiled maliciously. Giving her a slight nod, he kept Dean's eyes fixated upon the pair with his demonic power.

She smiled and moved to Castiel, the angel unable to do anything as she pulled out the blade.

"Kill him." He commanded with calm malice.

Following Crowley's order, Lauren plunged the knife into the angel's stomach, twisting with violent anger.

"No! Cas, no I need you!" Dean said, letting out a strangled cry.

Staring into Castiel's eyes, she jerked her hand, opening up his gut as grace spilled out and flickered in his eyes.

"Cas, I love you..." Dean said, tears running down his face as he looked quietly into Castiel's eyes.

"Dean..." Cas said, struggling to form words as blood filled his mouth. "I love you..."

Laughing quietly, Crowley leaned into Dean's ear. "Enjoying the show sweetheart?"

Dean writhed, sobbing uncontrollably as white light flooded the room. When it was over, Castiel slid to the floor at Lauren's feet, wings stretched out behind him.

"You have no one... And it's all because you were too prideful. This is all your fault, Dean." Crowley stated, staring at his shuddering form.

Dean thrashed, trying to get away as Lauren laughed once more.

"You have to give me credit Dean," Crowley started calmly, "Because after I killed Sam the first time, I warned you. I warned you that if you came after me again, I would kill Castiel, no deals, no hesitation. As always, I am a man of my word."

Dean tried to punch him, yelping as Lauren caught it and crushed his hand. "Don't touch him." She snapped protectively.

"It won't do you any good to blame me Dean, I was simply keeping a promise. The only person you have to blame is yourself." Crowley informed him, calmly smoothing his rumpled suit as he paced leisurely in front of Dean. "Now, it's up to you what you're going to do next Dean... Live or die."

"What do you want?" He whimpered through soft tears.

"An apology." Crowley stated pridefully.

"Not going to happen, asshole." He choked out.

Chuckling at the weak insult, he slammed his fist into his face, causing his lip to split.

Dean started to crumple to the ground with pain and grief, but Lauren held him up by his hair.

"Don't let your pride kill you too, Dean, or you will spend eternity in Hell with me as your tormenter." Crowley warned, face darkening.

"Sorry." Dean spat, defeated.

"Good." He replied, satisfied.

"What are we going to do with him?" Lauren asked, glancing to his bloody face.

"I'm going to just dump him and that thing..." He said, referencing Castiel, "In front of Bobby's house. He needs to bury his whole family anyways."

She smirked. "...and friends."

Smirking back at her, he zapped them all in front of Bobby's. "Go." He growled, flinging Dean a couple feet forward with a harsh kick, laughing as he slid face first into the dirt, sobbing.

Lauren laughed along with him, tossing Castiel's body towards Dean.

They abruptly turned away, walking with pride from the heart wrenching scene.

"No!" They heart Dean shout with a strangled sob behind them. Before either of them could react, a knife coated in holy water came flying through the air, right into Crowley's back.

Lauren yelled in angry surprise, turning to catch him as he fell, resting him quickly on the ground. Turning from his limp form, she threw Dean back towards the house, smashing him through a large window with her demonic power.

"What the hell!" Crowley managed to gasp out, blood dripping from his mouth.

"Deep breaths." She murmured, eyes flickering red in concern and anger as she yanked out the knife.

Yelling out loudly in pain, he cursed before blacking out, his unconscious head hitting the ground with a thud.


	22. Back to the Rack

"I can help. I can help..." She mumbled, holding him gently. She zapped them both to the warehouse, making sure Dean was knocked out.

"Just hurry up..." He growled, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Starting and finishing the operation efficiently, she propped him up on the couch with ease, making sure he was comfortable. Waiting restlessly, she got Dean and tied him up tightly, ensuring he was uncomfortable. "Guess all we can do now is wait..." She sneered in his face, sliding a knife down the length of his arm.

* * *

Waking with a groan two days later, Crowley attempted to move.

She stopped her pacing immediately and went over to him quickly. "Don't move."

"Look at you, commanding me..." He mocked, his lips curling into a sarcastic sneer as a jolt of pain coursed through his body.

"I'm sorry, sir." She mumbled, holding out a bottle of painkillers.

"Water under the bridge." He stated once again, taking the pills while her eyes shadowed with worry, watching him. "What's bothering you love?"

"I'm just.. worried about you.." She mumbled, looking away.

"Why? I seem to be doing just fine darling." Looking back at him, she swallowed.

"You've been out for over two days."

Laughing in disbelief, he looked to her. "And what have you been doing in the past two days?"

"Well... I cleaned the place. Bought you a new suit. Tortured Dean a bit. Bought some more Craig. More torturing." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Sound's like you were productive... Feeling rather parched though, do you mind?"

In response, she crossed the room to get the bottle handing it to him.

"Thanks love." He said, taking a long drink. "Now, tell me about the torture."

She shrugged. "He's nailed to a rack, barley conscious." Her eyes darkened while she spoke of him.

"Perfect." He responded, "Bring him out here."

She snapped her fingers and Dean appeared in the room, nailed to the rack by his arms.

"Well this is pleasant Dean, how are you?" Crowley said, sophisticated and polite like always.

Dean only managed a grunt in response.

"Good talk." He said, using his demonic powers to punch Dean, hard.

Dean yelped but otherwise didn't react.

"What were you planning on doing with him?" He asked, a lazy yawn escaping his mouth.

"Kill him, slowly." She responded coldly, sitting down in front of the couch and leaning back on it.

"Good thing I'm awake for it." He mumbled, looking to Dean. "So Dean, missing Castiel yet? In fact, how are you doing now that Sam, Bobby, John, and Castiel are dead because of you?"

Dean stayed silent, defeated.

"Poor baby..." Crowley smirked as he watched a single tear run down his face.

Lauren rocked her head back on the couch to look up at her boss. "How're you feeling?"

"Better, thanks for the concern." He responded sarcastically.

She smiled. "I am so glad I didn't screw up that operation."

"Me too darling, I would have had to punish you... Not that I have a problem with that."

She looked up at him with a pleasantly surprised smirk.

"So when are we going to kill him?" He asked impatiently.

"Whenever you want, you're the boss."

"I'm thinking now... I need some entertainment." He said, sneering at Dean.

She nodded. "How do you want to do it?"

"Slow and painful."

She grinned in anticipation. "I'd hoped you would say that. I think I'll... puncture a lung?"

"How fitting..." He stated coldly, referencing his own wound.

"Yes." She smiled as she stood up, moving over to Dean. Grabbing a knife, she jabbed the sharpened blade between his ribs. Yanking it out viciously, she smiled sweetly at the Winchester's battered face.

Watching closely, Crowley looked Dean directly in the eyes as he coughed and sputtered blood, drowning slowly.

Lauren smiled, her expression a replica of Crowley's.

"Bye Dean... I'll see you in hell.. Quite literally." Crowley said.

She smirked, going to sit on the end of the couch next to him.

Putting his arm around her, he glanced over to Dean attempting to say something.

"One way... Or another... You're dead." He choked out, tears of sorrow and anger filling his green eyes. Then, exhaling his last breath, his head slumped down, lifeless.

Smirking at Dean, she dropped her head onto Crowley's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay, sir."

"So am I." He replied sarcastically, not one to get sentimental quickly.

She smiled. "Oh, Crowley. How I love you."

"Love you too darling." He answered, placing an uncharacteristically gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Smiling slightly, she leaned into him carefully.

"So how long is this going to take to heal?" Crowley asked, a hint of annoyance lying in his words.

"Week and a half, at least." She said, frowning.

"It better be quick, I want to get down to hell to visit poor old Dean... Not to pass on the fact we still have to over power the world."

She smirked and nodded. "It's gonna be pretty fun."

"Tell me about it." He smiled, "We need a plan of action, we can't possibly just walk in guns blazing and expect victory."

"True... Well, you're the tactical genius. What do you think?" She asked.

"Well, once we get everyone in positions of authority, we command them to influence the masses, and watch the souls pour into hell. When I'm strong enough from all the soul's power, we open purgatory, and I get more power. With all that power, nobody will be able to contain hell, nobody will be able to contain me." He answered, his eyes darkening.

She nodded with an evil spark in her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to." He stated, referencing Dean's body.

"What are we going to do sir?" She asked, eyes curious.

"Well since Dean knows so much about purgatory, I figure we go scar him to submission, then ask away."

She thought for a second then smirked. "Good thinking as always, sir."

"Yes, thank you love... Maybe we should go back to Bobby's and get Sam.." He replied with a devilish grin.

"I _love_ the way you think." She murmured appreciatively, "Do I have to be the Moose, though?"

"I suppose I could be him, it would be quite fun... Go get him, and don't complain again." He warned, not letting go of her slight disrespect.

She frowned slightly as she disappeared, then reappeared carrying Sam a couple minutes later.

"Is it just me or does he look better like this?" Crowley asked, referencing Sam's body.

"He definitely looks better like this." She said, nodding in agreement.

"Time to get going..." He stated abruptly, tying them both up before releasing his form into Sam's body.

She released a second after him, black-red smoke entering Dean's corpse forcefully before she stood up shakily, brushing herself off. She _hated_ using men, but wasn't going to complain again.

"Somehow I find you a bit less attractive..." He joked, looking over his own body. "But I must say Sam did have a nice body." He muttered, appreciatively running his hands down the chiseled stomach.

Glowering down at Dean's body, she looked over at her usual meat suit, making sure she was tied securely.

"Let's go home." He said once again, cracking his neck with a twist of his head.

Nodding, she touched his arm and zapped them down to hell.


	23. Deals

Grinning lecherously, he walked through the dank corridors, enjoying the sights and sounds of millions of souls being tortured.

Following him, Lauren put her hands in her pockets, ignoring the glares from other demons she got; she was used to it by now, she'd never really been 'popular' amongst her peers.

Noticing the looks of disapproval, he growled protectively, giving the other demons a warning glare.

She looked to him with slight surprise, although she didn't allow it to register on her face as the other demons turned away in reluctant submission.

Walking with quick strides, they reached Dean's torture rack, finding him bloody and unconscious. Stepping up next to him, she woke up Dean with a knife grazing down his jaw.

He jolted and looked around in confusion.

"Dean!" Crowley gasped out, mocking Sam's memory.

Dean frowned, even more confused. He thought for a second before he got it. "Get out of him, you son of a bitch."

"Sorry love, not going to happen. Besides, it's not even a "him" anymore. Old Sammy is just a sack of bones now." He mocked.

Dean growled as his eyes flickered to Lauren. "Oh, and that's just sick."

"Lovely, isn't it? I do enjoy a good looking man." He smiled, winking at Dean perversely.

"Gross..." He mumbled. "So, Dean, what do you think of hell on your second try? I did make quite a few... upgrades."

"Shut up dick." He growled.

"My... Even in hell your pride poses quite an issue..." He commented, twisting Dean's lungs with his demonic power.

He yelped and struggled for breaths, writhing from where he was tied. "Why- Can't- You- Just- Leave me alone for three seconds?"

"Because that would be three seconds you would have some form of peace." He growled in Sam's voice, smiling up to Dean as Sam often did when he was alive.

He growled. "Stop possessing him."

"No, I like it this way Dee." He laughed, calling Dean Sam's childhood nickname for him.

"Shut. Up." He snapped.

"I don't think so." He said, putting on Sam's best bitch face.

He growled again. "Get out of him, you twisted freak."

"Or what, pray tell... Are you going to get off that rack and make me?" He replied, ruffling Dean's vessel's hair.

"Oh god…" He wretched, grimacing.

"What? Don't like me touching you in Sam's body?" He asked somewhat hypothetically, wrapping an arm around Lauren's vessel's shoulders.

He avoided looking at them as Lauren smirked, leaning into Crowley.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you've endured worse torture than this by now, huh Dee?"

Dean stayed silent, grimacing.

"Oh you're no fun..." He said, kissing Lauren on the cheek in Sam's body.

"Can you stop, that's practically incest!" He exclaimed.

"What? A brotherly kiss on the cheek?" He mocked.

"Yes." He growled back.

"Of course it is..." He smiled, running a hand through Dean's hair. "So... Any idea where dear old Cas is?"

Frowning in confusion, a concerned look crossed his features.

"What? You really didn't know where angels go when they die? Surely they can't come to hell, but they can't return to heaven either..."

"Where do they go?"

"Oh... Just a little place called purgatory. You may have heard of it?" He asked, smiling with Sam's bright white teeth.

He gulped audibly. "Oh."

"Yes, our dear Cassie is probably running from Leviathans now, just calling out for you."

He stared down. "Leave me alone, Crowley."

"Oh but I do enjoy reminiscing about Cas.. I mean the way he died was just so memorable…" He said, almost mimicking what soulless Sam looked like.

Dean forced his eyes shut. "Leave me alone." He repeated, choking on the words slightly.

"Well if I leave you alone, I'll just have to go say hello to dear old Sammy..."

"No!" Dean snapped immediately.

"Well then I have a deal for you..." He said, smiling evilly as he worked his con like magic.

"What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"You get off the rack, and don't have to torture any souls in hell. You can just relax here for eternity; I'll even give you your own room."

"What's in it for you?" He frowned.

"All you have to do is be Sammy's torturer. Twelve hour shifts, for the rest of eternity. If you comply long enough, I may even allow you to become a demon and go topside." He replied with malice.

He gulped. "B-But..."

"Oh don't tell me you're going to say no. We both know if you stay on this rack long enough, you will eventually say yes, and torture thousands of souls relentlessly. But with this offer, you get 12 hours of down time a day, and one measly soul. You could become a demon in half the time most do."

"Fine..." He grunted despairingly, tears slipping down his face.

"Well, that went easier than I expected... Let's go say hi to Sammy shall we?" He said ominously, zapping them to Sam's torture rack.

Dean stared at his feet as they reached his brother.

"Well, I suppose I should get out of your meat suits, wouldn't want confusion." He smiled, zapping his and Lauren's bodies in front of them.

She gladly released back into her usual body, standing up and brushing herself off.

"Feels good to be home..." Crowley said, sighing back in his own body. "Hello Sammy."

Sam glared at him wordlessly before looking at his big brother. "Dean? What're you doing here?"

Dean stayed guiltily silent.

"Dean is here to be your personal tormentor." Crowley replied bluntly, smiling.

Sam's eyes widened as Dean looked at him. "I'm sorry... Sammy... I didn't really have a choice..."

"Oh please, save the excuses." He said sarcastically. "We both know you could have refused and stayed on the rack for as long as possible. But now you get a 12 hour torture shift with Sammy, and a comfy room complete with cable. Now if that wasn't choice I don't know what is." He finished, loving the shocked look on Sam's face.

Dean gritted his teeth as Sam looked up at him accusingly.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Wonder how many years he'll say that." He commented to Lauren, smirking.

She grinned evilly back. "I'm gonna take a bet at least three thousand."

"Well Dean, time to get on with it." Crowley said, turning to Dean's weeping form as he seemed to struggle physically to pick up a knife, walking slowly to Sam. Stepping back, Crowley simply admired the twisted the sight.

Lauren smirked, watching as Dean began his torture.

"Oh no, poor Sammy..." He taunted, watching Sam's face twist with grief, regret, sorrow, pain, and betrayal.

Lauren smirked up at him. "You are so brilliantly evil." She murmured, catching Dean's emotions showing easily on his face as he was forced to hurt his baby brother over and over.

"It is one of my… acquired skills." He said back, smiling lecherously.

"You'll have to teach me how to get better at the whole evil thing."

"Anytime love." He smiled, kissing her roughly. "Let this be your first lesson..." He trailed off, slowly making his way to the brothers.

"Enjoying that a little too much Dean?"

Licking her lips, she followed him.

"I hate you."

"I know. Now, Sam, you angry at Dean?" Crowley asked.

Sam shrugged, not wanting to be just as bad as his brother by accepting any deals Crowley might propose.

"Oh come on, don't you want to hurt Dean the same way he has, you know you want revenge for his betrayal... First, he chose Cas over you, then he chose his pride over you, and now he chose himself over you. Poor, innocent Sammy..."

Sam swallowed hard and looked away from the demon. "Just leave. I'm sure I'll have enough time with my brother to discuss things."

"Oh, you can discuss. I'm just not ready to leave yet." He replied, seating himself comfortably on a large piece of brimstone.

Sam and Dean seemed to make an unspoken agreement to stay silent whilst Crowley was in the room.

Noticing them exchange glances, he shot them a warning growl.

Dean gritted his teeth as he shoved a knife into Sam's forearm.

"Come on Sam, you can't just let Dean off the hook like that." He said sweetly. Sam stayed silent, ignoring him. "Answer me." He commanded.

Sam swallowed. "Just leave us alone." He yelped as Dean added another knife to his forearm upon Crowley's command.

"Not an option Sammy."

"What else do you expect me to say?"

"That you want revenge on your brother. My you can be dim sometimes, Moose."

"I don't want revenge on my brother."

"Why? He betrayed you!" He yelled, slamming Dean's head angrily into Sam's. They both cried out in pain, Sam spitting blood.

"Because he's my brother and I forgive him. Because he's family," "Family isn't this selfish." He said back, bringing up memories of his son. "I can't let myself be as bad as my dumb ass brother." He sighed.

"Shoot for the stars kid..." Crowley mumbled, leaving Dean to his task as he zapped him and Lauren back to his office.

Her eyes flickered around her new surroundings, and she looked at Crowley slightly curiously. "I think that in a few days time, Sam will be perfectly ready and willing to kill his own brother." Crowley stated, explaining the final torture he had in mind for poor, weak Sam.

She nodded, appreciative of his plan.

He smiled, sitting down at his dark oak desk. "What do you plan on doing with your time? Stand there and watch me?" He asked with slight annoyance towards Lauren.

"Sorry. What do you want me to do?"

"Find me a door to purgatory." He answered bluntly, despite the enormous task he was assigning.

Quirking an eyebrow, she stood up straight, interested. "I'll... right then."

"Good girl."

She hesitated for a second, wondering where to start. "You realize it's going to take me a while?"

"Yes, but we have a little book of purgatory secrets right here in hell. All we need to do is ask Dean a few questions." He smiled thoughtfully, snapping Dean into his office.

Dean looked up, a bloodied knife in hand. "Oh, what _now_?"

"Don't take that tone with me." He growled, crossing the room quickly. "I need to know everything you know about purgatory."

"Why?" "Taking over the world is no easy task, love. I'm going to need some extra power. Minus the leviathans, of course." He responded.

Dean sighed, tears filling his eyes.

"What's the matter Dean, tired?" Crowley taunted, "I will not hesitate to bring Sammy up here if you don't comply. I guarantee you I know forms of torture you couldn't even dream of." He warned, eyes flashing his own mix of black and red.

"Do you _ever_ stop being a dick?" He muttered. "What do you want to know?"

"Friad not love... I need to know how you found that door."

"I don't know."

"Who does?" He growled

"Cas... Oh, yeah. But he's in Purgatory."

"What about that vampire you pulled so mercifully out?" Crowley asked, his tone threatening.

"I don't know where he is." He sighed.

"But he doesn't know how, either. He just knew that if you're in there and you're more than seventy five percent human, there's a shot at getting out."

"You will find him." Crowley commanded. "But to do this under my command, you must become a demon."

Dean shook his head, backing away. "No."

"You can't refuse me Dean; I'm your master now." He said with a lecherous glint in his eye.

"No... No... Please... Can't you get someone else to do it?" Dean whimpered, his back pressing to the wall.


	24. Demonic Shame

"Come on Dean, can't avoid being demon forever. I need you to go hunt down Benny, and you're the only one he seems to trust." Crowley said, a smirk forming on his face.

"No. Get someone else to do it." He snapped.

"If your so insistent, Sammy could do it... He's always had a demonic spark in him." He recalled.

"He won't. You need the persons permission to make them into a demon. Just get her to do it or something." He spat, stabbing a finger at Lauren.

"Oh yes, because Benny will trust _Lauren_. You really are as dimwitted as your father said you were..." He replied brutally, shoving Deans hand away.

"Dimwitted. Right. You've got millions of demons jumping to your every command, yet you refuse to take Benny by force."

"Oh of course, and he will be perfectly happy to spill all of purgatory's secrets to me." Crowley spat back.

"Well if you're so good at torturing then you'll get him speaking."

"Oh Dean... Ever the wit." He said with bitter sarcasm, snapping Sam up to his office with them.

"Crowley I seriously don't get it. Why don't you just get your whore to do something useful other than you." Dean snapped.

"My whore..." He said flatly, looking to Dean with rage filled eyes. "How DARE you disrespect her? By disrespecting her, you disrespect me!" Crowley yelled, skinning the flesh off of Dean's feet with a snap of his fingers.

He cried out in pain, jumping to try and take the weight off his feet.

Lauren looked at Crowley, slightly surprised, but didn't let it show.

"Now..." He said pleasantly. "You are correct in saying I can't _force_ someone to be a demon, but the instant they willingly take another part of a demon in, they automatically become free. Little Sammy here has drank demon blood, so I can do anything I want. So either you comply, or throw Sam under the bus yet again." He said, his eyes darkening as he pushed Dean onto a plush couch.

Dean gulped. "But..."

"Family always comes first..." He mocked, taking on John's voice for a minute.

Dean frowned at his voice for a second. "Um... Fine..."

"Good." He said, getting out a huge leather book. Taking his wrist, Crowley cut deeply, allowing Dean's crimson blood to drip freely into a small bowl.

Dean winced, sighing.

Finishing, Crowley took out an overly flamboyant feather, dipping the end delicately into Dean's blood before signing his name with a flourish. Watching the edges of his writing burn, he turned to Dean. "Your turn darling." He informed him, handing him the light feather. Dean shut his eyes he signed, dread in his every movement as he scrawled the letters.

As the scent of the flesh pages burning filled the room, Crowley smiled, turning to Sam with a devilish glint in his eye, "King of the Crossroads."

Sam stared at him, silent.

"Off you go." He said bluntly, snapping Sam back to the torture rack.

"So, Dean, how does becoming a demon feel?" He smiled, turning around to watch him writhe on the floor in pain. He couldn't say anything as he gritted his teeth, trying not to make a sound.

"Somehow this reminds me of you..." He teased, slipping a hand around Lauren's slim waist.

She rolled her eyes, leaning into him.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked as Dean panted on the ground, a final, agonizing scream erupting from his crumpled form.

Dean stood up slowly, wincing.

"How does it feel?" Crowley asked.

"I want to kill myself."

"It's normal, I would say it will pass but it never does. I have found it quite helpful to just kill others, it makes it tolerable."

Lauren smirked, dropping her head on Crowley's shoulder and smiling sweetly. "Killing children is best." She suggested.

Dean grimaced, disgusted.

"I would have to agree on that one. Come on Dean, it's not all bad. Try flinging something around."

"Can I fling _your whore_ around, _your majesty_?" His voice dripped with malicious sarcasm.

"If you would like to fling _yourself_ around, I suppose it would be alright." Crowley growled back.

"No, I mean her." He answered, unfazed, pointing to Lauren again.

Slapping his finger away, Crowley pinned Dean up against a wall, pressing his arm to his neck. "Learn to respect me, or I will make you..." He whispered into his neck, trailing a finger up Dean's leg, "Respect me."

Dean grimaced. "Oh god, gross... Fine."

"Good, because next time it will be worse." He replied, shoving Dean against the wall for emphasis as he walked to Lauren. "So, Dean, any inclination as to where Benny made off to?"

"No." He sighed. "I'll go find him..."

"Good. Don't try to overdo on your powers for now, it will only do you harm... And if you think you can go topside and just run, know I have tracking on every demon in existence." Crowley warned, sending him off.

Dean sighed as he disappeared.

"Now all we have to do is wait..." He said, cleaning his desk of the old leather book.

She nodded, leaning on his desk. "Is there anything I should be doing right now?"

"Go check to see what demons have taken the powerful meat suits, I'm quite interested."

"Yes sir." She said, pushing off the desk.

"Good girl." He sighed, using his powers to lick a stripe down her throat.

She shuddered with pleasure. "You are _awful_." She mumbled, smirking as she disappeared.

"Pride myself on it..." He murmured, sorting through a stack of papers.

She came back after the better part of forty minutes, a smile on her face.

"Well...?" Crowley asked expectantly, swirling the Craig in his glass before taking a sip.

"Well, Braxas has got the US President, and someone's got the Queen of England. The Prime Minister is taken, along with most of the leaders across the world." She informed him.

"Perfect..." He said, stopping short when a knock came on his office door.

"Um... Crowley? I have Benny here..." Dean stated hesitantly.

"Well then, lets go see what our little friend has to say about purgatory..." He stated, snapping them all to where Benny was tied up.

"He doesn't know much." Dean commented dryly towards his friend's slumped figure.

"What did you find out?" He asked impatiently.

"He knows the spell to open it, he thinks."

"You've exceeded my expectations Dean, really. Please, go on." He complimented, and evil glint in his eye.

"You need monster blood, from a Purgatory monster. Virgin blood, too. and you need to draw a sigil with it on an eclipse."

"Same old same old..." Crowley replied with a wave of his hand, "How do I keep out those nasty leviathans?"

"There's a modification to the sigil, but he doesn't know what it is."

"Oh I'm sure with the right persuasion he will know."

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't know." Dean snapped.

"And what made you come to that conclusion? Your advanced methods of torture?"

He responded, anger rising in his words.

"Yup." Dean answered disobediently.

Walking over calmly, Crowley slid his thumb and forefinger into Dean's back belt loop, lifting him effortlessly from the floor. "I told you to respect me you insignificant trash..."

"I'm telling the truth..." He swallowed.

"Oh I'm not doubting your words... I'm noticing the disrespect you continuously show me." He answered, sinking his fingernails deeply into Dean's inner thigh, scraping upwards threateningly.

Dean squirmed. "Sorry... I'm sorry! Please, stop..."

Grazing his fingers slightly over his crotch, he let him down roughly. "Next time, I won't be so merciful. So, Benny, tell me... How did you get all this information?" He asked, authority and power in his tone.

"Monsters in Purgatory. Other vampires. Folks." Benny managed to answer weakly.

"And you're telling me, that through all that, you have no idea what the sigil modification is?"

"Yea, I don't know what it is. I just heard there was a modification that could be made." He responded.

"Find out." He growled to Dean, sending him away. Turning to Lauren, he smiled in triumph. "You go get the virgin blood, I'll handle the purgatory... monster." He commanded, looking down disapprovingly at Benny.

She nodded respectfully, disappearing quickly.

When she was gone, Crowley turned to Benny. "Well, at least I can get the monster blood..." He said ominously, pulling out a knife.

"Now come on brother, it doesn't have to be like that..." Benny pleaded.

"Sorry love..." Crowley said, slitting his throat harshly to collect the vampires blood.


	25. Research

Collecting the blood in a small glass vile, he turned away from Benny, allowing him to bleed out.

Lauren came back, holding a vial in her bloody hands.

"Have a difficult time?" He asked, noticing her messy state.

"Not really." She shrugged, flicking blood off her fingers, "I think she was engaged to be married, though. Such a shame."

"So close, yet so far away..." He muttered, taking the vile from Lauren as Dean appeared.

"Remorse will get you nothing but trouble Dean." Crowley advised, glancing at his somber face, "Now, about that modification..."

Dean turned to look at Crowley properly. "Yeah?"

"Did you find it?" He asked, rolling his eyes at Lauren.

"No." Dean sighed, "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't find anything to do with it from anyone."

"So you're telling me you searched for a couple hours, and gave up? Oh Dean... When will you realize how things work around here? I give an order, and you don't come back until you complete the task." He growled.

"But it'll take weeks!"

"You have an eternity love..." He answered, scoffing at his ignorance.

"But... fine... You want me to go again?"

"What do you think?" He said, eyes narrowing at the hunters form.

"I'll... go then." He said reluctantly.

"Good." He growled, sending him away with a snap of his fingers.

Lauren leaned on a wall, tipping a bottle of water over her bloody hands.

"Did she put up a fight?"

She nodded. "Well, she tried. She didn't stand a chance. But I don't like rearranging internal organs with my bare hands. It's messy."

"You could have just shot her..." He teased, licking a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Mm, but it wouldn't have been as fun." She smirked at both the tease and his tongue.

"Can't argue there..." Turning away, he slowly started to clean up the mess Benny had left. "So tell me... How will you make yourself useful while Dean is out searching?"

She frowned slightly. "I... Hmm..."

"Well come on darling, there must be _some_ way you can be useful."

"Well, I'll keep you from getting stressed, or overworking and making your lung explode. And I guess I'll do whatever you need me to help with. I mean, handling the crossroads contracts and paperwork- we're going to be at a slight loss of manpower with our forces spread over Earth as well as Hell, even if only for a short period of time."

"Well, that was more informative than I expected. You really are the best demon out there."

She smiled. "Thank you, sir. Though, obviously, I'm not better than you."

Chest swelling ever so slightly with pride, his eyes glinted evilly. "Thank you darling."

"Just telling the truth." She replied with a wink.

Walking to her, he was suddenly cut off by Dean appearing in front of him.

"I- Think I've got a lead. But I need, like, help. I can't take her on my own." He said quickly.

"Her?"

"She's a monster from Purgatory. She knows the modification, but she's powerful."

"How powerful?" Crowley asked, eyes flicking to black and red.

"I don't know exactly. As powerful as you, if not more." He took a step backwards.

"What is she exactly?"

"Dragon, maybe. I don't know."

"Interesting, never taken on one of those before. I say we go have a chat with her..."

"But, remember she's powerful." Lauren added hesitantly, not wanting to make him look weak in front of Dean but also wanting to warn him- he may not feel injured, but he was, and he needed to remember it.

"When has that ever hindered me?" He smiled, repeating himself from earlier.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

"Oh really?" He growled, warning her with his eyes. "We need to find out more, lets go."

She nodded. "Yes sir."

Dean swallowed. "She's locked in a room. But not tied." He informed them.

"You didn't tie her?" Crowley looked to him, a deadpan look in his eyes.

"I couldn't. She was too strong for me. Like I said two seconds ago."

"Don't disrespect me... Where is she?"

Dean listed a city and coordinates. "She's shut in the basement- it's the only place I could get the correct sigils up fast enough."

"Perfect. Now, while we're gone, you go and visit Sammy."

He gulped and nodded tightly. "Can I go?" He sounded slightly choked, "Now?"

"Of course love. But if I catch you doing anything else other than ripping Sam to shreds, there will be... Consequences... No tears now, demons don't cry."

Dean disappeared as Lauren crossed the room to Crowley.

"We need to find ways to bind her." He commented.

She nodded. "Dragon. Only encountered one once before... Hmm. I've got books at home on dragons..."

"Your first home? Really darling who were you before you kicked it?"

"I was into mythology quite a lot; what can I say? I was a bit of a freak, to be honest. Still am. Well, I had a ton of books. Like, literally, the apartment is full of books. Some of them are complete bullshit, but others have potential."

Laughing, Crowley looked to her. "You were a mythology nerd?"

"If you want to put it like that." She put a hand on her face, humiliated, "Well, it's useful."

"I suppose so. Lets get going then, we've got some studying to do."

She smirked, touching his elbow to zap them to her old apartment. "Don't judge me." Cringing, she pushed the door open. Her apartment had bookshelves lining most of the walls, stuffed with books, some of which had spilled onto the floor in neat stacks. A modern black leather couch and armchair sat in the middle, and subtle black decorations graced the spacious room.

"All this time, nothing has changed here? How did you keep it?" He asked, smirking as he looked around.

She shrugged. "I like this place. I made sure in my deal that it'd still be here when I got back."

"Can't see why..." He answered smugly, picking up a dusty book.

She glowered playfully. "Hey, I like it. Besides, do you know how much these books cost me?"

"A soul?" He joked.

She rolled her eyes. "Well..."

"Are you serious?" He replied, chuckling evilly.

She laughed. "No, no, I'm kidding. It's fine. I didn't sell my soul for a book. No, I sold my soul for the TV."

"I admire your deep love for what was once your soul." He said, winking as he skimmed the books. "Now which one of these will help us?"

She thought for a second before retrieving a few books from a shelf. "These ones." She said confidently.

"What does it say?"

Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she flipped through it, her hair falling over her face as she read.

Putting an arm around her, he brushed the hair from her eyes, smiling down at her with pride and uncharacteristic tenderness.

Her eyes flickered to him with a genuine smile, leaning into his side happily as she looked back at the book.

"Find anything love?"

She nodded slowly, concentrating. "Hm... Dragons... Well... Okay. These sigils here, carved into chains, should hold her. Oh, and the ways to hurt her are here, too." Her eyes hadn't moved from the page.

"Perfect." He said, studying the sigils before snapping some into his hands, carving deep sigils into them with a strong fingernail.

She nodded, sitting down on the arm of the sofa and pulling her legs up to sit cross legged, opening the book again and starting to read.

Finishing the sigils, he tossed the chains on the armchair across the room, sitting comfortably next to her. "Are you quite finished, I'm itching to get to torture someone, especially with new methods." He said, grinning evilly.

She grinned. "Hang on a sec, I'm just... there's more here... Wow, they have a surprising number of weaknesses." She laughed softly. "Oh, now that's just ridiculous." She muttered, looking at the book.

"And that is.." He trailed off curiously.

"Well, you know to kill them, you need a sword forged with the blood of a dragon. Well, to hurt them, you just to tip dragon's blood over them- it's to them what holy water is to us. But, now here's the stupid part, apparently it doesn't have to be from a different dragon. So, you literally, take some blood from them and then when you touch them with it it burns."

Chuckling, he looked to Lauren, eyebrows raised. "You have got to be kidding me."

She looked up to shoot him an amused grin. "Nope. Says it right here. 'The dragons greatest weakness lies in it's own veins'."

"Well, I guess they are not as powerful as in the storybooks..." He mocked, "But how are we to get a blade forged in dragon blood?"

"Do you know anyone that might happen to have one lying around?" She asked hopefully.

"Not particularly, nerds have never been my crowd... I'm sure one of your nerdy little friends kept one somewhere, right?" He scoffed.

"I don't have friends." She muttered. "Didn't when I was human, don't now I'm demon... Well. Hang on, I'm thinking."

"You do that..." He replied, kissing her neck softly.

Swallowing as she thought, mentally checking through all the people she knew.

Stopping abruptly, he sat back into the leather cushion. "Anything sweetheart?" He asked with a finger down her spine.

She stiffened slightly at his touch, blinking to get her eyes to focus. "Uh- yeah. I think I've got someone."

"Get on with it then." He commanded impatiently.

She nodded, thinking of the person she had in mind. "Um, I'll go get it. It might take a little while."

"Fine by me.. I need to rest, this wound is acting up again." Breathing shortly, he laid down.

"Call if you need me." She said automatically, looking down at him.

"Will do love."

"Keep safe." She breathed quietly, trailing a finger slowly down his cheek as she disappeared. Sighing in unfamiliar contentment, he settled back, setting himself into an unconscious state.


	26. Once Upon a Time

She came back after the better part of eight hours, holding the sword. Looking down at him, she smiled gently as he mumbled to himself, shifting, still not conscious as she sat down protectively in front of the couch. There was no way she was going to wake him- he needed rest.

Two hours later, he came to, sitting up leisurely. "Hello love."

She rocked her head back on the couch, looking up at him. "Hello, sleeping beauty." She said, grinning up at him with a mixture of pride and admiration.

"Of course." He shot back, rolling his eyes, "Did you get the sword?"

She held it up to him. "Of course. It's called Excalibur, apparently. The whole dragon thing just gets better and better." She said, grinning despite the bruise spread across her cheekbone.

"Oh how horribly cliche..." He murmured, running a thumb along the swollen flesh. "Let's go get our dragon."

She nodded, pushing herself up and offering him a hand.

Taking it graciously, he pulled himself up, straightening his rumpled suit once more before she raised her hands to sort out his messy hair with a half smile.

"Thank you darling, always gotta look my best before torture." He smirked, snapping them to the living room of the address Dean had directed them to.

She raised an eyebrow at the sounds coming from the basement of the small house, "Damn she sounds pissed."

"I would be too..." He said, listening to the growls and scratching coming from the basement. "You open the door, I'll bind her when she rushes out."

"You sure? I can take care of her if you want to hang back." She questioned, making her way towards the basement.

"No, I want to make sure she knows who she's dealing with..." Bracing himself, he looked to the door.

"Be careful." She added, sliding one of the bolts across.

"Always." Winking, he held the chains in front of him as the smokey figure came charging at him. Acting quickly, he bound her, throwing her to the ground with strength that seemed to surprise her.

Lauren lunged and had her foot on the dragon's chest as soon as she was down. She thought for a second before snapping a chair into the room, setting her roughly in the chair onto the fabric before Crowley grabbed the sword roughly from Lauren.

"Hello sweetheart."

She spat at him. "Demon."

"Yes I've been called that on occasion..." He answered sarcastically.

"King of demons." She corrected herself, "Crowley."

"I suppose you know why I'm here."

"Yes, and I'm not telling you anything."

"Oh, I do believe you will change your mind rather quickly.." He stated, slicing into her skin.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She snapped, wincing as she looked upon the blade.

Lauren smirked, leaning back against the wall, watching. "A friend."

Slicing into her again, he let her own blood drip onto her cheek.

She winced again. "How do you even know so much?" Her eyes flickered to Lauren, "You..."

"Tell me the sigil modification." Crowley said impatiently.

"No." She growled.

"Then shall I cut out your eyes?" He growled back, holding the blade inches from her gazing sight.

She swallowed. "I'm not telling you."

"Have it your way..." Stabbing her quickly in the eye, he twisted the blade viciously.

She screamed in agony, hands clenching into fists as her whole body writhed in pain.

"Ready to talk?" He yelled in her screaming face.

"No!" She roared back at him, now all the more determined not to talk.

"Stubborn dragon..." He muttered, turning to Lauren, "How can I get her to spill it?"

She frowned. "Hmm... Well, usually, burning hurts things. But dragons can control fire, so that wouldn't work. Maybe cooling her would work? Like, freezing cold?" She suggested.

"Perfect." He said, snapping dry ice into a now gloved hand. "Ready to talk?"

"Never." She said bravely.

Smiling pleasantly, he pressed the steaming block against her arm, his eyes equally as cold.

She screamed, thrashing.

"Tell me what the modification is!" He shouted, pressing the dry ice harder into her seared flesh.

She screamed once more, panting, and nodded. "Okay! Okay!"

"Good." He placed the block on the side table, "Now, what is it?"

"You have to add another blood to it and draw another sigil coming off the first."

"Write it all down." He commanded, releasing her wrist as he handed her a piece of paper and pen.

She drew a complex diagram on the paper in a few seconds. "And the blood, well.. It needs to be hers." She pointed at Lauren, "It's usually in dragon tongue; I don't know how to say it in English. But it has to be hers."

"Why hers?" He growled protectively, snatching the paper from her clawed hand.

"Like I said, I can't translate it. It's something to do with demons, love, and feminism. Hers would work."

"And why would someone like me have anything to do with feminism and love?" He asked pridefully.

"You tell me."

Lauren stepped forward, "How much?"

"Well, it's a blood sacrifice. You'd have to be almost completely drained."

"Not going to happen." Crowley growled, stepping in front of Lauren. "She's my best demon, I can't lose her with so much needing to be done."

"Well then, have fun with the Leviathans." She shrugged.

Lauren thought for a second, "Do I get a say?" She asked, looking at Crowley.

"No." He muttered, looking back to the dragon.

"Tell me another way, or translate it all."

"Put her in Purgatory as a sacrifice to the Leviathans." She smirked slightly.

Lauren put a hand hesitantly on Crowley's arm, looking to his eyes, "I'm fine with the blood thing..."

"Well I'm not fine with losing you!" He shouted.

She blinked, staring straight into his eyes for a second. "I might not die. I trust you."

"Fine, do what you will..." He grumbled reluctantly, "Now, tell me if your lying." He commanded the dragon, looking her straight in the eye.

"I'm not." She said, staring right back at him.

"Good... New power." He told Lauren with a wink.

She smiled, dropping her hand off his arm while the dragon glared at them. "You know, I think the second option is better. Putting her in there as a sacrifice. I like that one."

"Sure you do..." Crowley said calmly, swinging around and beheading her swiftly with the sword.

Lauren smirked slightly, "She was a bitch."

"I must agree... Now let's get back down to that basement, we don't have much time before tonight."

She swallowed hard and nodded.

Taking a large bowl from the kitchen, he made his way down to the basement, holding a sharp knife while she followed, not showing any fear. "Lets get this over with." He said coldly, showing no remorse, he was the king of hell after all... Before he stopped himself, he sliced down half the lengths of her forearms, watching the blood seep from the open wound. A strange feeling came across his gut... Guilt? Worry? He quickly passed it on as indigestion, not wanting his pride bruised by his own emotional thoughts.

She winced, holding her arms over the bowl, not concerning herself with his reaction- he'd surprised her enough back when he'd yelled at the dragon.

"How do you know you won't die?"

Her eyes flickered to him. "I don't. I'm hoping."

"How do I prevent it?" He asked, annoyed concern in his voice at her shady words.

"Um..." She thought for a second, "Maybe after you've got enough you can pump some other demon's blood into my arm. That might work." She shifted slightly and winced, already starting to go paler.

"Sounds like a plan." He said, disappearing for two minutes before coming back with a submissive looking demon.

She'd rocked her head back against the chair, pale and weak, watching as slammed the other demon down on the couch, hooking an IV to it's charred arm. She waited for a few minutes before nodding slightly, not being able to do much else.

Quickly wrapping tourniquets around her arms, he stabbed the dripping needle forcefully into her arm, holding her head high.

She looked up at him, her usually bright eyes dull and blank as she let her head roll into his hand; she didn't have enough energy to hold it up.

Cradling her head, he waited for the other demon to bleed out, attaching another IV to them in an effort to speed up the delicate process. "Feeling better love?" He asked, unbridled concern in his low voice.

Noticing how concerned he was, she answered carefully. "I'll...yeah. It'll be a- uh- a while before I'm a hundred percent, but yeah." She mumbled.

"Good." He answered, regaining his calm, cold, and sophisticated demeanor as quickly as it disappeared, "It's almost time for the spell, can you move?"

Nodding, she pushed herself upwards more by an effort of will than anything else; it felt like moving through syrup- her limbs felt heavy, her senses dull.

"Just sit back while I draw the sigils." He commanded, pulling over the vat of blood before he began his work.

She nodded, watching while her face shadowed with pain.

Finishing the rough designs with quick precision, he poured the remainder of Lauren's blood on the section of wall below the two sigils, turning with an evil grin to Lauren. "Well, it's now or never darling."


	27. Opening and Awakening

Taking a deep breath, he recited the spell slowly, power and pride rising with each word as the sigil glowed, the wall ripping open.

"Iagnua Magna Purgatorii  
Clausa Est Ob Nos  
Lumine Eius Ab Oculis  
Nostris Retento

Sed Nunc Stamus Ad Limen Huius  
Ianuae Magnae Et Demisse  
Fideliter Perhonorifice  
Paramus Aperire Eam

Creaturae Terrificae Quarum Ungulae  
Et Dentes Nunquam Tetigerunt  
Carnem Humanam Aperit Fauces  
Eius Ad Mundum Nostrum Nunc  
Ianua Magna  
Aperta Tandem!"

She smiled slightly, he really was magnificent.

Suddenly, the gate was opened, and all the souls were sucked into his dark form. Leaning back with the force of all the power, he heard the Leviathans cry out and claw at the walls in need to get out.

Despite herself, Lauren found herself putting a hand on his back to help steady him, listening to the rapidly fading roars of the Leviathans before he collapsed. She swayed slightly, looking down at him. "You okay?"

"Better than okay." He responded with raw power glinting in his dark eyes, getting up quickly.

She blinked and looked up at him. "That's good."

He simply cracked his neck with a sharp twist of his head in response. "This feels... amazing." Laughing evilly, he looked at her, almost as if he thought her below him.

'Should've expected this. Even without the Leviathan in there.' She thought. "That's good, sir." She repeated, keeping her true feelings in.

"You are still my favorite." He answered, placing a rough, powerful kiss on her lips, grabbing her hips forcefully, "We should go see what kind of... Damage... We can inflict."

"Yes, we should, but I'm in danger of passing out." Her words wavered as the room swam.

"Alright, you have a seat, and I'll announce our sucsess to the masses." He replied sarcastically, pushing her lightly down on the couch.

She landed heavily, wincing as did, 'It's like he's on a sugar rush... I really hope nothing negative happens, if it does the come down's going to be immense.' She thought to herself, watching him intently.

Taking a bowl of leftover blood, he spoke into it, "Start spreading the word of evil, we have succeeded." He commanded, the blood boiling, "Now I want every soul to receive a 10 minute bargain, the humans will be so wrought with grief and sorrow for their family and friends they won't even care. Go against my command in any way, you die."

She blinked. "Woah..."

"Just doing what I do best." He said, coming off the initial high as he sat next to her.

Her eyes flickered warily to him as she leaned away from him automatically, her self preservation kicking in.

"Oh come on darling, no need to be scared." He said ominously, pulling her close with an undeniably stronger invisible force.

She sat warily, stiffly, not liking the unfamiliarity... She didn't know him anymore, and it made her nervous.

Pulling her close, he sighed contentedly, unaware of the unease she was feeling.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asked hesitantly, eyes cast to the floor.

"Perfect." He replied, leering towards her with a grin, "Why? Nervous?"

"Yes." She didn't smile back.

Frowning with a slight amount of anger, he turned his face to hers. "What's wrong?"

"You're... weird." She frowned, not really liking the close contact. She really wanted to like it, like she used to, but it just made her uncomfortable.

"No, just a lot more powerful." He replied coldly, a millisecond of hurt and confusion in his eyes before it was replaced with anger.

She caught the flicker of hurt in his eyes, she knew him so well, "Sir, it's not- I just- Yeah I guess... You just seem... kind of high."

"I believe the term is 'drunk with power'." He mocked, regaining some of his composure.

"Sorry. It's just.. It's making me uncomfortable.."

"Why?"

"I don't know. You're more unpredictable.. I'll get over it."

"Yes you will..." He responded, pulling her a little closer.

She was still uneasy, and it showed, but she tried to relax.

"Sometimes change is good love." He responded, grinning with the thought of what he could do to the world.

"Mhm." She shrugged slightly. "Look, I need to sort my arms out..." She eyed the wounds on them.

"Want me to stitch them up?" He asked, looking at her arm closely.

"I can do it if you want to start your whole world domination thing..."

"It can wait a couple minutes." He said, snapping his fingers to stitch her up in mere seconds. "Power does have it's advantages sweetheart."

She nodded slowly.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks." She still felt weak though, shaky. It would take a while for her to recover from that.

"You sure?" Concern flickered in his eyes.

"I'm just a bit weak." She smiled shakily.

"Alright.. So how do you want to go about this? You seem.. smart." He said teasingly.

"Thanks." She answered with a hint of sarcasm, "But I don't know."

"Well, since the world domination bit is taken care of, I think we should find that angel tablet. With those fluffy nuisances trapped in heaven, we will have all the souls we could ever want. It would literally be hell on earth." He said with a devilish grin.

She smiled slowly. "That's good. That's very good. We need the prophet then."

"He's wearing my brand, shouldn't be too hard to track him down."

She nodded, "And seeing as all his friends are dead or demons, he'll probably speak without much hassle."

Closing his eyes, he searched for the teenager quickly. "I can't find him." He murmured angrily, his eyes still closed.

She sighed for a second, then had a flash of inspiration. "What about his mom?"

Growling with appreciation, he rubbed small circles on her back. "I love the way you think..." Disappearing instantly, they stood in front of the small house that held Kevin's mom.

She smiled at what his hands were doing, then looked up at the house. "Oh, yeah. Don't underestimate her- she's pretty... feisty."

"Don't I know it..." He said, motioning to a scar on the back of his neck.

Her eyes flicked to it. "Yeah. She shot me with rock salt..."

"Bitch..." He growled, walking towards the house with a strong, powerful demeanor.

Following, she watched him with a variety of emotions in her head. There was the love, or something like it, and admiration, and also fear of the raw power emanating off him, it made her shiver.

Knocking pleasantly, he stood on Mrs. Tran's front porch expectantly, smirking. She answered looking happy, but her face fell before she tried to slam to door in his face. "Oh now that wasn't very nice now was it?" Flicking his wrist, the door flew open, bidding him entrance.

She jumped back and lunged for a gun, failing when Lauren flicked it out of her reach with a twist of her hand.

"Aggressiveness will never get you anywhere, Mrs. Tran..." Crowley said calmly.

She backed away, fiddling with her cellphone, in her pocket. "What do you want?"

"Just the location of your beloved son."

Backing away from him, she swallowed. "Never."

"I can provide some... Persuasion if you need it." He replied ominously, grabbing her wrist.

Trying to shake him off, she failed miserably as Dean's ring tone played out. "I'm not telling you." She said defiantly.

Noticing the loud ring, Crowley picked it up delicately and held it calmly to his ear.

"Mrs. T? Hello?" Dean's voice came through the speaker.

"Dean... Fancy a chat?"

On the other end of the line was a muffled, "Oh shit."

"Yes, I do believe that is the proper term. Now, tell me everything you told little old Mrs. Tran." He replied angrily.

"...About what? Kevin?"

"Anything." He growled, snapping Dean in front of him.

Dean sighed shakily and ended the call, "I told her where Kevin was. Not much else. I don't know where he is now. She moved him when I became a- a demon."

"Yet she still talks to you?" He yelled, slamming him up on the ceiling.

"Ow, dude. Temper tantrum. And no, she doesn't. But I'm assuming she was desperate."

"We talked about this... Respect." He growled calmly up at him.

"Respect me and I'll respect you."

Wrapping his phantom hand tighter around Dean's neck, he glared up. "That is not how it works."

"Why not?" He countered difficulty.

"You really want reasons?" He was shouting now, "I am the king of hell, the world is at my fingertips, and oh.. Did I mention I have all the purgatory souls? I am more powerful than you can ever imagine, so either you respect me, or you and Sammy spend eternity roasting 'till your jerky. Get it?"

He nodded stiffly, biting back a sarcastic remark.

"Good." Letting him fall to the floor, Crowley turned to the frightened woman backed against the wall. "Tell me where Kevin is."

"Never." She gulped out.

"Fine, I guess your opting for torture then."

She swallowed. "Fine."

He motioned Lauren over to her, tying Dean up with a flick of his wrist as the younger demon pinned her against the wall.

"Do you think we're even going to be able to break her?" She asked hesitantly, her eyes lowered respectfully.

"Oh, trust me... She'll break." He replied coldly, advancing towards Mrs. Tran's splayed form.

"She's his mom." She answered, her frown deepening.

"You're forgetting, I had a son too... Although, with a bit of persuasion from Lilith, I broke. She shouldn't be difficult."

"Yeah, but the father son bond is different from the mother son bond."

"Can't be that much different.." He mumbled bitterly.

"It is... Plus, didn't you hate your son?"

"Somewhat..." Smiling, he nailed Kevin's mother to the wall by her arms and legs, before he took out his phone and snapped a picture. "Dean, how do I contact Kevin?"

"Call him?" He said in the tone of voice he might use when talking to a small child.

"Don't you ever learn?" Lauren growled, glaring at Dean.

"Give me his number, I want him to see this." Crowley commanded, referencing the gruesome picture.

"It's on her phone..." He reeled off numbers anyway.

Looking pleased, he sent the picture, stroking the side of her face. "Looks like you can't get out of this one darling."

She jerked her head away from his hand. "You're sick."

"Thank you." He said, stabbing her leg with a large knife.

She yelped, writhing and instantly regretting her comment.

Lauren smirked, stepping forwards to Crowley's side. "They never seem to get that we're demons." She commented.

"Quite puzzling actually..." Feeling the phone vibrate, he answered it. "Hello, Kevin."

"Crowley let her go!" Came the distressed shout from the other end.

"I'll play nice if you get over here, now." He commanded the frightened prophet.

"Fine. Y-You're at her house, right?"

"Good job, smart one." He mocked.

"Shut up." He snapped, hanging up.

"On his way." He smiled at Mrs. Tran lecherously.

She shut her eyes in an attempt to block Crowley out. "I hate you. Why do you even want him anyway?! You run the world already!"

"Information." He replied, smirking as Kevin burst through the door, firing a gun in Lauren's general direction as a last ditch attempt to show some defiance.

She winced as a bullet caught her shoulder- her reflexes were terrible since she'd been drained only a little while ago.

He dropped the gun immediately after Lauren heated it with her demonic power, pressing her hand against her wound.

"You little.." Crowley mumbled angrily through clenched teeth, slamming him against the door.

"What? You didn't say I couldn't bring a gun." He mumbled.

Lauren growled, leaning back heavily onto a wall and frowning at the amount of blood coming out of her shoulder that she couldn't really afford to lose.

"Clever, really... Either you tell me where that angel tablet is, or mommy dearest goes to hell." He commanded, glancing over to Lauren before stitching her up with a flick of his wrist.

She winced and shot him a look, "Could've done that myself."

"I don't know where it is." Kevin interrupted.

Rolling his eyes at her, he turned back to the whimpering prophet. "Sure..."

"I don't, Castiel took it. I don't know what he did with it... Or he had it on him when you killed him, so now it'd be in Purgatory, I don't know..."

"Well... He's not really in purgatory anymore." Crowley thought out loud, grinning. "Go get his meat suit." He commanded Lauren.

She flickered for a second before disappearing, reappearing just over five minutes later holding what had once been Castiel, or before that, Jimmy.

Crowley smiled and walked over, "Thank you darling..." He said before placing his hands on the vessel's cold face, a bright flash of white emanating from his palms; slowly releasing Castiel's soul back into the world.


	28. The Return

Castiel blinked and sat up quickly, jerking awake. His eyes immediately found Dean, and Dean's found his.

"Oh look, the lovers are reuniting." Crowley taunted, tying Castiel up quickly.

"What happened to you?" Castiel blurted indignantly, staring at him.

"Oh, the usual.. Got all the souls from purgatory, minus the Leviathans of course... Turned Dean into a demon, committed Sam and Bobby to hell... You know, all that wonderful stuff." He answered sarcastically.

His eyes flickered in horror to Dean, who looked away guiltily.

"What an odd couple you will make, demon and angel..."

They both looked directly at each other, frowning before Castiel broke the intensity by looking back at Crowley. "Why did you bring me back?"

"I need the angel tablet, and you seem to be the only one who knows it's whereabouts handsome." He replied, looking down upon the angel.

"I'm not going to show you..."

"Tell you what.. Since I'm feeling _especially_ generous today, I'll make you a deal..."

He frowned. "I'm an angel."

"Doesn't matter, I'm powerful enough... Although I can just place you back in purgatory with the Leviathans, if you like."

"No!"

"Okay then, here are my terms. You give me the tablet, and I'll make Dean human again. When I do close heaven's gates, you can stay down here, no questions asked, and afterwords you never bother me again."

"That sounds too good to be true."

"The angel tablet is that important.." He growled back.

"You wouldn't be able to keep me down here when you close the gates."

"I can cause you to fall and become a human." He replied bluntly.

"Fine."

"I do love a good deal... Now pucker up handsome." He said, leering forward perversely.

Castiel grimaced, shutting his eyes.

Grabbing the back of his neck, he forced their lips together, biting Castiel's bottom lip tauntingly.

Castiel made a gagging sound and tried to pull away, eyes squeezing shut at the unwanted contact.

Flicking his tongue over the angel's slightly chapped lips, he pulled away, satisfied and grinning. "Jealous, Dean?" He asked, noting the horrified look creased onto his face.

Dean stared wordlessly at him, slightly stunned while Castiel gagged, shaking his head to try and get the way Crowley tasted out of his mouth.

"That was definitely one of the best kisses I've ever gotten..." He said sarcastically, his mouth tasting honey-sweet from the angel.

Castiel was still grimacing. "That tasted awful." He spluttered.

"I'm offended!" He responded, mimicking shock as he kissed Lauren softly.

She kissed him back, making sure he didn't taste like angel at all by the end of the passionate show of affection.

"That's better..." He said, smirking. "Now, Castiel, the tablet?"

"Untie me and I'll transport it here."

"Not a chance, angel. Tell me now, or Dean dies. I warn you, you don't want to break another deal with me."

"Crowley, I'm not going to break the deal. The house is demon proofed. It's easier if I just transport it." He sighed and followed with coordinates, defeated.

"I'll just send Kevin in then." He replied, snapping Kevin off the rack, who glared at him.

"I'm not going." He informed the older demon.

"If you don't, Lauren here will kill your mother, and roast her in hell for eternity." He threatened.

Lauren grinned at him as Kevin paled.

"Fine. But can you at least fix my mom first?"

"When we get back, if you comply." He responded, zapping them to the run down shack.

Kevin walked inside slowly, wary of the unknown.

"Hurry up." He called after him, tightening his tie.

Lauren glanced at Crowley. "What if there are trials?" She asked, looking at his tie and fixing it absentmindedly.

"Dean will help." He responded simply, lifting his head as she fixed his clothing.

She fiddled with it for a second before dropping her hands, "Yeah, I guess."

Watching Kevin walk out of the house, he took the tablet from his trembling hands.

"Good... This is the real thing, right?" He asked, looking into his eyes.

Kevin nodded. "Yes. It is."

"Lovely." He zapped them back to the Tran's living room, where Kevin immediately crossed to his mom.

"Heal her, angel." Crowley commanded.

"Untie me." Castiel answered, narrowing his eyes.

Untying him quickly, Castiel healed her in seconds, resisting the urge to cross to Dean. "Now time for you to hold up your end demon..."

"Very well..." He snapped his fingers as the leather book fell into his hands. Opening it, he tore out the page that held Dean's signature, burning it quickly.

Dean dropped before Castiel caught him in strong arms, hugging him tightly.

Grinning, Crowley crossed to the pair. "As for you falling... That's going to take some effort."

"Can't I just choose to fall? Wouldn't that be easier?"

"Well, that would be optimal, but unfortunately Naomi runs things a little differently now, to ensure angels will not fall often."

"Oh..."

"You have to torture the person or thing you are falling for." He responded coldly.

"But..."

"It has to be until they are nearly dead, then when you heal them, you fall." He grinned, cutting off the angel's objection.

His eyes flickered to Dean, who nodded stiffly, "You gotta do it, Cas. Just get it over with."

The angel responded by nodding slowly.

"Get on with it then." He commanded, snapping torture equipment in front of Castiel.

Looking over the instruments, he reluctantly picked up a knife and started on Dean. Dean yelped as the knife stuck in his arm, grimacing.

Laughing, Crowley sat back, loving the looks of horror on everyone's faces.

Lauren smirked, standing once again by his side, downing a bottle of painkillers which did nothing to combat how weak she still felt. Still, it made her think she was getting better, so she took them anyway, watching as Castiel tortured Dean whilst trying not to cry.

"Touching, really..." He smirked as Dean lost more blood by the second.

She nodded, swallowing back the exhaustion and smirking at the scene.

Dean's head suddenly slumped, his breathing slowing by the second as blood dripped from his mouth in thin strands.

"Better hurry feathers." Crowley mumbled.

The angel knelt immediately to heal Dean, his fingertips gently gracing the hunter's pale forehead. The moment his fingertips touched his bloody face, a dark shadow came across them, a loud crack sounding in the room before Castiel cried out and promptly blacked out.

"How sweet..." Crowley mocked, turning slowly to Kevin, "Translate. Now."

Kevin sighed shakily, nodding. "It's going to take a while."

"Can I go?" Dean interjected.

"I suppose. But know that I have tracking on you both now, and I am far too powerful to confront. Don't even try." He warned.

He nodded, lifting Castiel up carefully and making a quick exit.

"Can't we do this somewhere else?" He asked, eyes flickering nervously to his mother.

"No." He growled, tossing the tablet to his small figure.

He caught it and sighed, sitting down and beginning to look over it as his mom put an arm protectively around him.

Lauren swallowed. "I'm going home, I need a shower."

"Alright. I'll stay here and watch over them." He replied, tying them both up as he slipped into an unconscious state once more, leaving an ample amount of food and water before his captives.

She returned hours after she'd left, having rested, and showered. She still felt weak, but better. Her eyes flickered over Kevin and his mother, the latter of whom had fallen asleep on her son's shoulder.

Waking, Crowley looked up at the pair. "Anything yet prophet?"

"No." Kevin answered, slightly annoyed.

Lauren looked up from where she was leaning on the wall, one foot up on it. She smiled at Crowley, "Hey."

"Hello love." He responded, smirking at her, "Hurry up prophet."

"Yeah, you try and translate a gazillion year old tablet that an angel wrote." Kevin mumbled, rubbing his head.

"I didn't ask you to complain." He growled, leaning towards him in warning.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." He mumbled, squinting down at the tablet.

Laying back down, Crowley waited patiently as the sun rose and peeked through the open window.

Lauren sat down on the end of the couch next to his head, leaning back, bored.

After five hours, Kevin began mumbling to himself.

"What is it?" He demanded, sitting up.

"Um, there's five trials." He began slowly.

"What are they?"

"They all have to be completed by one person... There are specifications for the person, but I don't know what they are yet. The first trial is..." He frowned, rereading part of the tablet.

Crossing the room, he towered over Kevin's sitting form, waiting for an answer.

He looked up at the demon, glaring slightly. "You have to kill a highly ranked angel... It has to be a 'seraphim', whatever that is... You've gotta kill one, and it won't be easy."

"Oh god..." He mumbled. He had encountered a seraphim once before, he remembered it extremely powerful.

Kevin nodded, "It's going to be hard.. I doubt an average demon could do it."

"I'm not an average demon." He responded pridefully, chest swelling ever so slightly.

"You're going to do the trials?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm powerful enough, you know that." He said, looking down his nose at Kevin, "Continue."

"The second one, you have to take an imperfect soul out of Heaven and lock it in Hell. That's as far as I've got."

"An imperfect soul..." He repeated, suddenly snapping a half-clothed Castiel in the room. "Looks like someone's been having some fun." He mocked, leering at his flushed, shirtless torso and undone pants.

"What do you want?" He asked roughly, staring at his feet.

"I need to know which imperfect soul resides in heaven." He said abruptly, smirking at the angels flustered state.

"You said you'd leave us alone. It was part of the deal." He replied, looking up.

"By leave you alone, I meant you were safe from harm, not safe from inquiries." He scowled.

"Imperfect soul? Why?"

"Angel tablet, trials and such..."

"Oh... There's a woman who killed her own son and then somehow got into Heaven, Tracey Rowe... I don't know how she got in."

"Sounds like an option. Are you sure she's the one?"

"Yes."

"Good, now what can you tell me about entering heaven?"

"I know no more than you do." He responded bluntly, blue eyes squinting ever so slightly.

"Fine, then you go back to what you do best." He mocked, shoving the angel to his knees in a lewd gesture before sending him away.

Lauren looked at him, "Could we use a reaper?"

"It works with hell... Why not with heaven?" He contemplated.

"That's what I thought... Look, are you sure you want to do the trials?" She asked hesitantly.

"Who else could?"

"Me..."

"How could you do them, you're not strong enough." He replied, worry creeping into his features.

Frowning slightly at the worry she noticed, she stood. "I'd need your help."

"I guess you would be more undetectable in heaven..." He mused, slightly reluctant.

She nodded... Truth was, she was worried about him. Or to be more specific, worried about what the other trials would be. He needed to run Hell, run the world, and if something happened to him everything would crumble. But she wasn't important, she was dispensable.

"Alright, I'll have you do them." He said, smiling at her braveness.

She breathed out slowly. "Okay."


	29. Trials and Death

"Does it say anything about how to kill the seraphin?" Crowley asked Kevin.

He shook his head. "It's particularly unhelpful... It says 'use an angel blade'."

"Oh how profound, couldn't have guessed _that_ one." He commented sarcastically, sighing at the frustrating tablet.

"Yeah. God's a smart ass, apparently." He replied, agreeing for once with the demon.

"Well, look who's got a vile mouth today... Does it even say how to find a seraphin?"

"No." He glowered down at the tablet in his hands.

"Guess we have to go primitive and use the internet for lore..." Crowley grumbled unhappily.

Lauren smirked. "Don't be so old fashioned, _darling_." She said to Crowley, grinning despite how nervous she was.

"Oh but we must.." He shot back, snapping a laptop into his hand.

"Oh, you're _so_ eighteenth century." She countered, taking the computer from him.

Sitting back comfortably and taking a drink of Craig, he watched her read the screen intently.

She moved to sit next to him, stretching her legs out, her eyes never leaving the screen as he leaned back, waiting for an answer.

"This might be something." She said after twenty minutes searching, tilting the screen toward him, "What do you think? It's a summoning spell."

"Finally." He said with a smile, reading over the spell, "Looks perfect."

She nodded. "Good. That's good. Now, I have to kill it, but I'm assuming you can help as much as you want, as long as I actually kill it."

"Sounds like a plan... Kevin!" He called to the tired looking boy, who looked up dully.

"What?"

"You're going to do this spell for us." He said, snapping the ingredients needed into his hand. A lock of human hair, a cross soaked in holy water, a vile of holy oil, a lizard bone, and rose water.

"I am?" He mumbled.

"Of course. You don't expect us to do it do you?" He replied, putting down the items as the cross began to burn his palm.

"Why not?" He stood up lethargically.

"We're demons." He replied flatly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He stared with empty eyes at him, "What do I need to do?"

"It says you need to place all the items together in a bowl, and pray out to the angel in enochian to grant you forgiveness for the pain you have cause others."

"Right..."

"Get on with it, we don't have all day." He commanded, holding a holy oil soaked angel blade out to Lauren.

She took it, trying not to show how nervous she was.

Kevin started quickly, chanting the enochian Crowley had written down.

After the last ingredient was dropped in the bowl, a dull light began emanate throughout the room, causing Crowley to stand defnesivley.

Lauren tensed and automatically shifted in front of Crowley, taking her usual ready stance.

In a rush of wind and a flutter of wings, a strong looking man appeared before them, looking serious and slightly confused.

"Hello, darling." Crowley growled, slamming the angel to the wall with all the power and effort he could muster; the angel was strong.

Lauren didn't waste a second in lunging at the angel, setting the blade she was holding alight with her demonic power.

"No!" The angel cried out, flinging himself from the wall before Crowley flung him back, using all the power he had.

Lauren forced herself forwards, jamming the flaming blade into the angel's ribcage with a crack.

The angel cried out at the wound being inflicted upon him, grace swimming in his eyes.

Lauren frowned with effort, twisting the blade and jerking it upwards before the angel breathed out once, collapsing from the wall. When the angel hit the floor, a bright white light flooded the room, the angel's dark black wings stretching behind his lifeless body.

Lauren stepped backwards, still holding the bloody knife. She blew out a shaky breath, before turning to look at Crowley.

"You did good." He kissed her, looking over at Kevin's shocked, guilty face.

"_You_ did good." She mumbled, wincing as her knees gave way and she collapsed into Crowley's arms. She looked at her own arm where what seemed to be shadows collected and plunged into her hand, bringing with them immense pain as Crowley picked her up.

"Breath through it darling..." He mumbled softly into her hair, carrying her writhing figure to the couch as her other hand tightened on his shirt.

"Easy for you to say..." She mumbled through the pain.

"I know.." He replied sarcastically, placing her none to gently onto the couch..

She didn't let go of his shirt, pulling him down with her.

"I'm guessing it worked..." He kissed her, running his thumb softly across her hand.

"I guess so..." She kissed him back gratefully, shifting closer to him, "Well, one down."

"Four to go.." He finished.

She nodded, rocking her head onto his shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded again, lifting her arm to look at it. "That was weird."

"It can only get stranger.." He commented, "Speaking of which, how in the hell are we going to make it into heaven?"

She breathed out. "Um... Reaper?" She felt queasy, but she passed it off as nerves.

Noticing her state, he looked concerned.

"What?" She asked, noting the way he was looking at her.

"You look terrible darling." He answered bluntly.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically, trying to joke her way through it.

"No problem..." He smirked, "But I think for this we need something more powerful than a reaper..." He mused, looking at her state after only one trial.

"More powerful?" She looked to him with questioning eyes.

"Yes, someone who controls all reapers, hold all their power... More specifically, Death." Snapping his fingers, he summoned the calm, evil man. "Hello, Death."

"Crowley, do you really think this is a good idea..." She whispered.

"I'm powerful enough..." He mumbled to her, annoyed that she countered him in front of his own superior.

Death narrowed his eyes, "Crowley."

"I am in need of your services."

"With what?"

"We need to get into heaven to banish an unworthy soul to hell. Angel tablet trials, all that mess." Crowley explained with a sophisticated air.

"You're trying to close Heaven. Why should I help?"

"Do you have some sort of untold attachment to it I should know about?"

"Don't use that tone with me, boy." He said sharply, "No. I don't. But Heaven is an important establishment, and so are the angels."

"It's still going to be there, I'm not wiping off the face of the universe... Just the earth." He replied, looking at the other man with cold eyes.

"And just who do you think you are? It's not your place to be doing this, and it's certainly not hers."

"Not my place? Who's then?" He shot back, voice raising ever so slightly.

"God's." He snapped, "Certainly not the likes of you. You're a petty, arrogant demon who hasn't been alive for very long."

Rolling his eyes, he looked to the older man. "Let's get on with it, enough with the_ petty _insults. Are you going to help or not?"

"No."

Growling, Crowley stepped forward defensively. "Don't make me bind you."

"Try it and everyone in this room will die before you can utter the first word." He countered.

"You go ahead and try... I know you're stronger than me, but this is not your place to decide whether I should live or die. Without me, hell would be in chaos, and that's worse than heaven being closed." He glanced at Lauren, who stepped in front of him, a hint of protectiveness in her stance.

"Please." She pleaded, looking to the angry horseman.

"You love him..." He commented, staring at them both before answering, a sigh escaping his lips. "Fine."

"Good." Crowley handed him a fast food coupon, "For your troubles." Sarcasm dripped from his words, he hadn't taken the insults well.

Death took it with a bitter smile. "How generous."

Lauren sighed, turning to press her lips against Crowley's, "I'll be back soon..." 'Maybe.' She thought to herself.

"Be careful love." He replied, kissing her back with authority.

"Oh can we just go?" Death said, annoyed at their antics.

She pulled away and crossed the room obediently. Touching her arm, he transported them to a shadowy alleyway, a dark door gracing the cold stone wall, "Welcome to the gates of heaven."


	30. Heaven

"How long have I got?" Lauren asked, eying her surroundings warily.

"12 hours. I will not be waiting for your arrival, I'm dragging you out, soul or no soul, in twelve hours. Time's ticking." Death said, abruptly sending her to heaven through the black door.

She blinked, looking around, "Well Lauren, you never thought you'd end up here did you..." She muttered to herself as she started to jog forwards, the bright green grass feeling soft under her boots. Glancing around as she advanced forward, she noticed many pure human souls, all in a happy state of ignorant bliss to her demonic presence. 'Weird...' She muttered before heading towards someone with a gray soul, drastically different from the pure white souls of her peers.

The woman stood in the distance, looking happy despite the slight curiosity in her eyes, as if she knew something wasn't right but couldn't place it.

Lauren advanced towards her, trying her best to look friendly, "Hello." She said, pushing the angel blade from earlier up her sleeve.

"Who are you?" She responded innocently.

"I'm going to take you back to Earth... Heaven's been opened. I'm here to guide you to where you should be going." She smiled.

"Why would I want to go back to earth?"

"Like I said, it's Heaven on Earth now. You don't want to be up here anymore. It's better down there, trust me." She lied expertly, the smile not faltering.

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, taking Lauren's hand, "Wait.. But why aren't you taking all the other people?"

"One at a time." She smiled, feeling no guilt for this. She was a demon, after all, and the woman had killed her own son.

Letting herself being led away, she flashed Lauren an excited, ignorant smile, "How is earth better than heaven now?"

"Wait and find out!" She said enthusiastically.

Smiling wider, she walked with Lauren to the gates of heaven, "How to we get to earth now?"

'This is the hard part...' She thought to herself. "Well, because you're the first person to go to Earth," She said, steering her expertly but not obviously to where they were meant to be picked up, "I'm going to say a prayer, and you'll need to hold my arm, and then you'll be on Earth." She lied smoothly, putting her arms behind her back and fighting off a wince as she ripped the stitched out of one of her arm wounds roughly.

"Sound's goo-" She started, being cut off by a loud yell, a large sword flinging through the air as it narrowly missed Lauren's head.

She cursed and forcibly grabbed the woman's arm, cutting it and putting it on her own while she fumbled out the spell.

"Wait, ow! You're hurting me, what's happening?" The mother panicked before getting pulled into the demon's arm.

Suddenly, an army angels were flying rapidly towards her, weapons in hand.

Lauren's single curse word rapidly became a torrent of swearing as she turned and sprinted away from the advancing enemy.

Acting quickly, Death pulled her out with all the power he could muster, throwing her to the alley floor. "You could have been killed for your stupidity..." He told her calmly.

"I know." She snapped, standing up. Her eyes flicking around for angels that may be near, then cut her arm again before saying the incantation quickly.

Watching the soul go down to hell, he calmly looked up at her, "I suggest you don't ask me for a favor like this again, or I will take you faster than you can beg for your miserable life."

"Yea-" She collapsed against the wall heavily as the strange darkness came again, bringing familiar pain. She rocked her head back against the wall, breathing out slowly. "I won't."

"You better not." He warned evenly, walking away down the alley, cane clicking ever so slightly on the stone pathway.

"Thanks, sir. For helping." She called after him.

Ignoring her grateful cry, he simply kept walking, his dark clad figure seeping into the unbidden shadows.

'Well, that's what you get for trying to be polite.' She thought to herself, zapping to Crowley's side.

"How did it go?" He asked calmly, taking a drink of Craig.

"Good... Good, yeah." She nodded. "I'm going to the store, I take it you don't want anything?" She felt queasy again, quite sick, which she hadn't felt since she'd been human.

"I'll be fine, thank you darling... I'll just wait here for our little prodigy to finish his translation."

She nodded, ruffling his hair lightly as she disappeared.

Smiling, he sat in front of Kevin, staring intensely while the young prophet shifted slightly under his gaze, uncomfortable.

Lauren came back a few minutes later, a bright lollipop sticking out of her mouth and a coffee with far too much sugar in in one hand.

"Have a nice time?" He called sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes, "I need a sugar rush."

"You're almost as bad as Gabriel..." He mocked her.

"I felt like I was going to pass out. Sugar'll keep me on my feet." She smiled, but there was sadness behind it. She'd coughed blood back at the shop, and fear was beginning crack her brave, brusque attitude.

"You're holding something back from me." He told her calmly, noting he was far more observant with the copious amounts of power now in his possession.

She sighed, "Yes, I am."

He simply stared at her, waiting her reply.

"It's nothing bad... I just..." She continued, "I coughed blood, back at the shop. Quite a lot of it, actually." She looked at her arm and frowned at the mangled stitches.

"Do you know why?" He asked, concern on his face.

She shook her head slowly, "Something to do with the trials, but other than that..."

"Don't worry darling, they'll be over soon..." He put an arm around her, pulling her torso into his lap.

Nodding, she leaned into him. She herself had doubts if she would survive the trials, if these two were the first, she assumed it would only get harder. It scared her, though she wouldn't let it show for Crowley's benefit.

"Anything yet prophet?" He asked, commanding a response from the dozing boy.

He jerked, his eyes snapping open fully, "No." He mumbled, "I can barely read it. Can I sleep?"

"Eight hours." Crowley replied coldly, slipping himself into an unconscious state.

Kevin nodded and promptly fell asleep where he was sat.

Lauren couldn't seem to rest, so she stayed by Crowley, sorting out her arm and drinking her coffee.

Exactly eight hours later, as promised, Crowley awoke, nudging Kevin with the toe of his leather shoe.

Kevin blinked himself awake and sighed before looking back at the tablet with still tired eyes. Looking up from the trying work, he gratefully took a hot cup of coffee that his mom forced into his hand, taking sips as he read.

"What have you gotten so far?"

"The next trial is dangerous. 'The person who is completing this long and exceedingly arduous task must-' That's all."

Muttering disapproval, he waited patiently, staying seated in front of Kevin for hours on end. Kevin looked up suddenly. "Got it... It says you have to collect the 'seven trumpets of the angels that cause destruction across Earth'."


	31. Trickster

"That's nearly impossible..." Crowley said in surprise, looking to Kevin, "Does it say how?"

He shook his head, "Once again, God's being smart ass. It says, 'Look upon the Earth for a being that heals'."

"Looks like we're gonna have to pay another visit to Castiel.." He sighed, turning to Lauren, "Unfortunately it must be friendly, due to our terms..."

She nodded. "But will he even be able to help?"

"Never know until you try..." He replied, zapping all three of them to Dean and Castiel's motel room. "How touching..." He commented, smirking at the two cuddling under the covers.

Castiel and Dean both jumped at the sudden voice.

"Crowley you son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, jerking away from Castiel, who was blushing wildly.

Lauren smirked at them.

"I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Crowley replied, leering down at Dean's boxer clad body.

"Dude!" He snapped, "Pervert." Glaring at him, he sat up and pulled the bedsheets around them.

"No need to get flustered boys, I've seen it all before..." He smirked, sitting on the bed opposite to them.

Dean grimaced at Crowley's words, "You slept with a gay dude?" He muttered.

Lauren tilted her head and sniggered at the disgusted sneer of his lip.

"Make that plural..." Crowley replied sarcastically, "Anyways, on to business... Castiel, I need information."

"About what?" The former angel said, frowning.

"I need to know more information of the seven trumpets of destruction. If we find and destroy them all, we complete the third trial."

"I don't know where they are."

"I'm not asking you for a location, feathers. I need to know how to find them, and how to destroy them."

"They can only be destroyed by an angel." He said, plunging himself deep into thought.

"How is a demon to complete the trials if an angel has to destroy them?" Crowley replied, frustrated.

"Closing Heaven is very wrong. My father obviously made it difficult."

"Never would have thought..." He muttered spitefully, thinking.

"Maybe you could turn her into an angel?" Kevin offered hesitantly.

Dean and Lauren both turned to stare at him with death glares.

"Oh yes! We could just find some angel's grace _lying_ around and give it to her. Really Kevin, you're brilliant." Crowley said, sarcasm lacing his words.

Lauren paled visibly at the suggestion, she didn't want to be an angel...

"What can we do?" Crowley asked the former angel, annoyed.

"I think there's a spell, but I don't know it. It's somewhere. Oh, and the angel... Well, I'm sure you can find one and force them to comply with your demands."

"Comply? You want me to rip an angel's grace out and give it to her? She's not going fluffy." He growled back defensively.

"Then force the angel to destroy the trumpets."

"Don't disrespect me." He said, standing up and literally darkening the room as he loomed over the fallen angels form.

"You can't touch me. Part of our deal, remember?" He still shrunk back slightly.

"I can harm Sam and Bobby." He replied simply.

"Fine, fine. Sorry."

Ignoring the babbled apology, he sat back down, "Do you know of any angels who would be willing to comply with us?"

He shot Crowley a look very briefly. "No."

Rolling his eyes, the older demon thought for a second, "What if I took an angel soul I possess, and enslave it to Lauren?"

"It could work. I don't know."

"Never know until you try..." He muttered, snapping Gabriel's dirt covered vessel in front of him, quickly releasing the soul while he chanted a binding incantation.

Lauren frowned slightly, Dean and Castiel watching with looks for guilt and horror on their faces.

"Oh god.. What..." The former trickster said, looking around the room as he sat up.

Castiel's frown deepened. "The demon Crowley, and his demon... girlfriend... Lauren are trying to close Heaven. To complete the next trial they need you."

"Oh.. No.. If I'm back from the dead there's no way I'm helping beauty and the beast over there..." He replied sarcastically before he noticed a thick black chord connecting him to Lauren. "You didn't..."

"Sorry love, we need you, so you are now bound to her."

"You're my bitch." She smirked.

"Not a chance in hell sweetie." He mumbled back, sitting next to his brother.

Her smirk didn't falter, "I like your wording. Look around you, Gabriel. Hell on Earth... Isn't it _great_?"

"Yea, just about as great as a party with no booze..." He mumbled, looking to Castiel desperately.

Castiel looked down in response, "I can't help you, brother..." He mumbled, guilty.

"So you just let me become her bitch?"

"I can't. I made a- uh- deal."

"You? With Crowley?" He stuttered, unable to fathom what he was hearing.

Castiel swallowed, and Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "He didn't have much of a choice."

"So you two finally got it all out in the open huh?" Gabriel chuckled, despite the situation he was in.

Castiel blushed again, looking down as Dean bit his lip.

"Isn't that sweet... Speaking of sweet things, where's Sam?" Gabriel smirked ignorantly.

"He's... In Hell." Castiel choked out.

Looking deeply hurt, Gabriel turned away, walking to the other side of the room as if the breath had got knocked out of him.

Lauren smirked. "Oh... _Oh_." She laughed. "Aww."

Castiel and Dean sat together, looking guilty and upset as Gabriel put his face in his hands, shoulders shuddering slightly.

Rolling his eyes at the scene, Crowley sat down with a sigh before Lauren joined him, sitting in his lap. He stroked her back softly, closing his eyes and enjoying the slight bit of rest from their looming situation, "Anything about how to find them?" Crowley called to Castiel, who was currently nuzzled into Dean's chest.

"No." Dean and Castiel both snapped simultaneously.

"No need to get snarky..." He muttered, gaze turning Kevin, "I don't see much work happening..."

Kevin sighed and turned back to the tablet.

Turning from the tired looking prophet, Crowley kissed down Lauren's neck, smirking at the sound of disgust that escaped Gabriel's throat.

Lauren smirked, sliding one hand up to the back of his head as he ground into her.

"Oh come on can't you two stop that?" Gabriel scoffed sarcastically, crossing the room to his brother.

Lauren shivered with pleasure, her hand tightening in his hair, "No." She snapped.

Eyes darkening, Gabriel moved closer to her, "I may be tethered to you like some dog, but I'm still an angel... So watch your mouth sweetie." He commanded, popping a sucker into his mouth.

"Get over yourself. You can't touch me." She countered, narrowing her eyes.

"Try me..." He shot back, hearing Kevin gasp from across the room.

Lauren looked over at the teenager, "What?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"To find the seven trumpets, you must 'become linked with an arch angel'..." He responded slowly.

Lauren's eyes flickered to Gabriel.

"Oh... No... Not gonna happen." Gabriel responded as Castiel's eyes went wide with concern and Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing.

She swallowed, her eyes flicking between the three, "What? Am I missing something?"

"For an angel to link with anyone, they must give them part of their grace... That person becomes part angel for as long as they are linked." Castiel explained.

Lauren gulped, her eyes a fraction wider than usual.

"Not a chance..." Crowley suddenly interjected, pulling her closer to him.

"How else are we going to...?" She mumbled, trailing off.

He sighed in defeat, "Fine. Do it, closing heaven is more important than comfort or boundaries."

She paled visibly, and leaned further into him.

"You two don't have anything to worry about anyways, because there is no way I'm doing _that_." Gabriel scoffed in disgust.

"You'll do what we tell you to." She snapped.

Feeling the unseen rope being tugged by her command, Gabriel walked over to her reluctantly, pressing their foreheads together.

She was terrified, but there was no way in Hell she was going to let it show.

Eyes glowing, Gabriel passed a small amount of his grace onto her, lips sneering in disgust at the uncomfortable act.

She winced slightly, her demon blood reacting badly with the grace, feeling uncomfortably hot, getting hotter. She forced her lips into a sneer back at Gabriel through the pain, "Good boy."

Taking his body away from hers as quickly as possible, he sat down on the bed, slightly drained.

"How do you feel?" Crowley asked her, slightly disgusted at the show.

She stood up, stepping away from him, "My blood is boiling, literally. Let's just find the damn trumpets." She stared down at herself, revulsion at what sort of hybrid monster she'd become.

"Fine, let's make it quick.. You look revolting." Crowley commented cruelly. "Kevin, you stay here with lover boys. If you try to run, I will torture Sam and Bobby until they don't know their left from right. Got it?"

He nodded quickly.

Winking at them, he zapped himself, Lauren, and Gabriel back to the warehouse, pleased with their progress.


	32. Extinguishing Seven

Lauren stuck her hands in her pockets, feeling awful in every way. Physically and emotionally drained, everything just hurt now as she looked to the angel.

"Search for them as you would search for people..." Gabriel grumbled, silently following the command for insight.

Following his information, she slumped backwards against a wall, putting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Sighing, Crowley walked over and handed her a bottle of scotch, "Numb the pain."

She took it slowly with a shaky hand, gulping back most of the bottle before handing it back to him.

Finishing the remainder of the bottle, he winced as his lips burned at where hers had just been, "Just get on with it, I don't want you half angel for long." He growled, shooting an angry glare at Gabriel.

She watched him before coughing blood into her hand and putting her forehead on her knees, which she'd pulled up to her chest.

Looking concerned, Crowley watched her closely.

She coughed again, turning her head to the side to spit blood before wiping it away with the back of her hand.

Handing her his handkerchief, he rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, "Come on love, as soon as we find them you can be done."

She nodded slowly, wiping her mouth with his handkerchief and putting her forehead back on her knees, folding it in one hand, "Thanks." She mumbled.

"Pleasures all mine love."

"Got it." She said a few minutes later, "Detroit."

"Odd.." Crowley murmured, "Lets go angel."

Gabriel scowled and the three of them appeared next to a crypt, as directed by Lauren.

Cracking the concrete effortlessly, Gabriel stepped inside, looking around the old, damp stone surrounding them.

Lauren stepped in after him, moving forward to slam her fist into a seemingly solid piece of concrete. Her knuckles broke, but she didn't seem to notice, pulling out the golden instrument from deep inside.

Stepping back when he felt it's power, Crowley shoved Gabriel forward with a growl, "Do it."

Gabriel glared at him, before stepping forwards to Lauren, placing his hands over the ancient metal. It melted into her hands, as the room filled with white, burning light, the trumpet melting into the ground below.

Lauren shook her hands, frantically getting the white hot metal to fly off.

Stepping forward in protection, Crowley was thrown back by light filling the room, thunder cracking above them as hail and blood fell in the crypt.

Lauren spun immediately, her eyes wide with concern, looking to him through the torrent of crimson ice.

Wincing, he stood from the bloody ground and held Lauren close, "Only six more love, you can make it." He whispered.

She was surprised he wanted to touch her when she was like this, but she wasn't complaining, and held onto him tightly, "I'll be fine. You- are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'll survive." He said, quickly regaining his cold demeanor.

Still concerned, she frowned slightly, but nodded, "Okay."

"Lets get on with it then." He said, zapping them all back to the warehouse.

She breathed out, closing her eyes tightly as she began searching again, bloody coughs wracking her body as a large figure shadowed the doorway. Her eyes flickered open and she stepped in front of Crowley automatically, protective, wary.

"Metatron... Hey big brother!" Gabriel called happily, sarcasm on his face. Lauren swore softly, turning to look at Crowley for instruction, hoping he'd have come up with something.

He met her eyes for a second, then shoved her aside roughly to block her from the oncoming angel. Metatron rushed forward, slamming Crowley into the back wall before he extended a hand to his forehead.

Concentrating every ounce power on the large man, he threw him away into a wall, barley able to keep him tethered.

Lauren fumbled in her pocket for an angel blade, before lunging at Metatron, dodging around Crowley.

"Hurry..." He managed to gasp out, barley able to contain the writhing angel.

Lauren winced as she felt Metatron shift some of his almighty power towards her, but struggled forwards to jam the blade into his throat.

The archangel gasped for air, struggling against the sleek blade before falling to the floor in defeat, his grace flooding from the wound.

Lauren knelt over him to jerk the blade, twisting it before yanking it out and plunging it into his chest with swift anger.

Crying out in pain, Metatron's wings unfolded gracefully before a light exploded around him, flinging them all backwards as he died.

Lauren collided hard with a wall, having been nearest to him, she got the majority of the shock wave. Despite her injury, she immediately looked for Crowley, who was groaning on the floor.

"Bloody Hell..." He gasped out, his eyes meeting with Lauren's.

Lauren shuffled over to kneel next to him, "Are you okay?" Slightly stupid question, she realized, after she said it.

"You should be more concerned with yourself, coughing up blood all the time.." He replied sarcastically, slightly angry at her disconcert for her well being before he stood.

"I worry more about you than me." She mumbled, standing with him, "Sorry."

"Water under the bridge..." He repeated with a smile, looking to Gabriel's horrified face, his smile quickly turning to rage, "What? You thought that by calling your brother you could be saved? Sorry kid, I'm more powerful than you thought!"

Gabriel could only stare at him, eyes wide, not able to process the information of his brother being dead on the floor.

"Leave, before I kill you too." Crowley growled, advancing towards his small form quickly.

Gabriel backed away, "Where do I-"

"I don't give a rat's ass..." He replied in his smooth accent, putting his hand around his throat.

Gabriel disappeared quickly with a cough.

Still angry, Crowley turned to Lauren, eyes flashing, "We need to get these trials done now, those angel's won't stop pursuing us now that they what we are attempting."

She nodded, "I'm trying my best, sir."

"Try harder..." He answered cruelly, regaining his powerful demeanor before sitting down, waiting patiently for the next locations.

She slid onto the floor, putting her head in her hands.

Becoming restless after two hours, he smoothed his rumpled suit, "Got anything?" He asked calmly, looking at her with soft eyes.

Her tired eyes met his, "I've found two more."

"Good." He motioned her over to him.

She stood, aching all over, and walked over to him obediently.

"You're still one of my favorites..." He murmured softly, uncharacteristically tender as he pulled her into his lap.

She relaxed into him, surprised and a bit puzzled by why he wasn't utterly repulsed by her.

"Thank you..." She mumbled.

Stroking her arm softly, he snapped his head up to see Gabriel enter the room.

The angel glared at him, folding his arms. "What's with the death glare chief?"

"She's found another two." Crowley growled back, ignoring the comment.

"I know, that's why I'm here." He said, preparing to fly them away.

Lauren stopped him and turned to the older demon, "Crowley, please can't you stay here?"

"Why?" He looked to her, puzzled.

She frowned slightly, "Last time you only got hurt."

"I need to be there to make sure this little piece of celestial crap stays in line."

She sighed, looking to him pleadingly.

"Fine, I'll stay here... Maybe Kevin will have some insight to the next trial." He said with a dissatisfied sigh.

"Alright then, it's settled. Hooray for the happy couple." Gabriel commented sarcastically, eating a handful of chocolate.

She turned to glare at Gabriel, "Let's just go." She listed coordinates.

"As you wish." He shot back, the edges of his lips forming a smirk before he flew them in front of a suburban style house.


	33. Exploration

She breathed out slowly, eyes flicking over the small residence before she walked forward.

Smirking, Gabriel swagged towards it, pointing through the window to show her a locked safe.

"Is anyone in?" She asked, not waiting for an answer as she kicked the door down.

"I sure hope not with the way you just Chuck Norrised that door." He joked, opening a chocolate bar.

She grinned slightly as she headed over to the safe, breaking it open easily with one hand. She picked up the instrument inside, holding it up with both hands out to him.

Walking slowly over to her, he placed a hand on it, melting it onto her flesh once more. As it fell through her fingers and into the floor, more thunder cracked above them. With the startling noise came a torrent of sea water and blood, which spilled over her hands and the melted gold.

She winced, shaking her hands to get all the substances off. Despite her frantic effort, she didn't do it quick enough, leaving nasty open sores and burns on her hands and wrists. She didn't complain, though, as she told Gabriel the location of the next trumpet.

Zapping them there, they stood in front of Crowley's old mansion. "What an unlikely place..." Gabriel muttered with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, and walked up, snapping the door open easily.

Whistling low, he walked inside, admiring the ornate decorations scattering the hallways.

Her eyes flickered around it, unimpressed at the familiar decorations before she headed to the back room confidently, pushing open a heavy wooden door by mumbling an incantation.

"So... Why did you send Sam to hell..." Gabriel asked hesitantly, needing answers.

She sighed and began to move around the room, ignoring him.

"Come on, you can at least give me that." He tried to joke, not wanting her to see him get emotional over a human.

Looking at him, she quirked an eyebrow. "Do _all_ angels fall in love with Winchesters?" She said drily, inwardly wincing as she broke through an antique wooden panel.

"I'm not in love with him, I just like messing with him." He replied, a false smirk of arrogance crossing his lips.

"Oh, I can see right through that one." Her eyes flickered to him, and she thought about Crowley.

"Oh it's not like you don't know about loving someone you're not supposed to..." He said with an eye roll, thoughts turning once again to Sam.

She quirked an eyebrow, her own thoughts drifting once more to Crowley as she kicked down the rest of the panel, frowning at the passageway that lay beyond. "God dammit Crowley." She muttered.

"Lovers quarrel?"

"Huh?" She mumbled, stepping inside the newly opened hole in the wall.

"You just seem a little pissy." He smirked, "But really... Why Sam.."

"We were using him as leverage on Dean. Dean didn't comply to our demands." She sighed, "And I'm pissy because my blood feels like it's boiling in my veins, I feel sick and my insides feel all twisted, and I'm coughing blood every two seconds. Everything hurts." She snapped angrily.

"Woah there princess, didn't need the attitude..." He teased, although his eyes showed how much pain and sadness he held for Sam.

She disappeared down a narrow passageway inside the wall, ignoring the sadness in his green eyes.

Following her, his nose wrinkled at the musky scent of the damp corridor.

"Crowley and his bloody secret passageways." She muttered.

"Aww, you're taking on his mannerisms." He grinned at her.

"Yeah, that happens when you've been hanging around with someone for, like, a century."

"Can't wait for the anniversary party." He replied with an eye roll.

She rolled her eyes back at him.

"You _are_ going to let me go once you're done with me, right?"

"I don't know... Crowley'll decide." She shrugged.

"Oh that's gonna turn out well..." He scoffed, giving her a sarcastic glare.

She shrugged again, "I can't tell him what to do."

"You do have.. Influence." He waggled his eyebrows, "Or have you _not_ noticed he follows most of your suggestions."

She smirked slightly, but shrugged it off.

"Let's just find this thing, I'm not really up for the heart to heart anymore..." He said, cutting the conversation short.

"Me neither, and I'm trying." She sighed, kicking a door open.

Looking in, his eyes widened at the large room. "Crowley had this here all this time and didn't find it? Why would the angels hide it here, of all places..." He sighed, "Family..."

She shrugged slightly as she began moving around the room, "I don't have any family." She murmured thoughtfully, almost to herself.

"Sad..." He mocked, reaching a large stone in the center of the room, "Bingo."

She moved over the room to the stone, sliding the slab on top away. She winced as her blistered and burnt hands made contact before reaching inside to pull out the trumpet, looking over it warily.

"Come on, it's not that bad, just a little white hot pain." Gabriel chuckled, placing his hand on top of the shining surface.

"Shut the hell up." She growled, bracing herself.

"Well if it's gonna be that way..." He looked at under heavy eyelids, sarcasm and mischief glinting in his green eyes as he turned away.

She sighed. "Gabriel. Ignore what I just said. Melt the damn trumpet right now."

"Fine..." He grumbled, feeling himself respond to her command because of the invisible force connecting them. Placing both hands on the cold metal, it melted away under his grasp, leaving the smell of seared flesh in it's wake.

Her jaw clenched, and she let out a slow hiss of pain as thunder cracked above them.

"Oh what now..." Gabriel muttered before dirty, poisonous water cascaded over them.

"This sucks..." She muttered, lifting her hands to inspect the damage left by the trumpets and water. "Back to Crowley then."

"Yes, run back to master." He zapped them to the warehouse reluctantly, not looking forward to Crowley's reaction to her wounded hands.

Lauren shoved her hands harshly into her pockets as they got there, eyes flicking around the room, "We melted the other two." She called.

"Any problems with feathers over there?" Crowley motioned to Gabriel's distant form with disgust.

"Nope, not really." She sat down next to him, hands still in pockets.

"Good..." He replied, sitting next to her comfortably before glancing over her slumped, shrunken back form.

To be honest, she would've looked like that anyway without her hands being so mangled because of how awful she felt. Her blood burnt in her veins, her insides just hurt, her head pounded... Everything.

Wrapping his strong arms around her, he pulled her into a tight, comfortable hug, "This will all be over soon, then we can delight in our power and success..." He murmured, looking down at her with a small smile.

She looked up at him slowly, feeling strangely safe in his embrace despite everything. "Yeah." She smiled, but deep down, she didn't think she was going to live through it.

Glancing down, he noticed her sleeve come up slightly at the wrist, exposing the deep wounds and charred flesh, "What the hell happened?" He growled in surprise and protectiveness.

"The trumpet got melted over my hands, it's fine." She tried to get the sleeve to go down without taking her other hand out of her pocket.

"You're telling me Gabriel didn't warn you?" He replied, eyes narrowing at the angel, who was across the room relaxing into a chair.

"Even if he had, it wouldn't have made much difference..."

Sighing, he healed her quickly, silently planning to get revenge later, "Come on love, get searching. The quicker we find the other four, the less pain you will have to endure."

"Yeah. I know. I'm trying." She said shortly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Try harder." He answered coldly, his personality not letting him get too close.

"I'm trying my best, okay?" She snapped angrily at him.

"Respect." He commanded back, getting up abruptly in anger.

"I think I'm respecting you enough given that I'm probably going to _die_ for you at the end of these damn trials." She growled.

Glaring at her, he walked from the large room, windows shattering as he passed them.

"You're like a five year old throwing a temper tantrum." She commented, the pain and pressure causing her to be rude and angry.

Taking a deep breath, he stopped at the doorway, turning around calmly with a fiery look in his eye. "Shut your mouth." He suddenly snapped her wrist completely backwards with an invisible force.

"It's the truth." She managed to force out through the pain.

Growling, he advanced towards her in a powerful stride, grabbing a fistful of her hair. With this, he dragged her off the couch and pulled her into the next room, pinning her roughly to a wall, "You will control your mouth..." He pressed on her neck harshly.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? I'm already burning from the inside out!" She spat out defiantly.

"I assure you I can do much more than that." Reaching inside her stomach with a phantom hand, he twisted her guts.

She cried out in pain, her body jerking. "Do you want the trials completed or not?"

"I want your respect, trials or not." He said calmly, tightening his grip on her hair and jerking her head back into the plaster of the wall.

She winced, "Crowley I do respect you! Just... cut me some slack... Please!"

Releasing her abruptly, he stared straight into her eyes, "Do not insult me again." He turned and walked out of the room, not bothering to await her response.

Lauren blinked, and as soon as he left, doubled over in a coughing fit, choking up blood.


	34. Comfort and Pain

"Problem, chief?" Gabriel said sarcastically when he saw Crowley enter the room, anger seething off him.

The demon simply waved his hand, hanging the angel from the ceiling by a hook in his tongue, "Shut up."

Lauren came back in a few minutes later, crossing to the opposite side of the room to the kitchen area to lean over the sink. She threw up blood, getting worse by the day.

Rolling his eyes, Crowley sat back, smugly comfortable. "Hurry up with the rest of the trumpets, it's not like we have eternity."

"I will when I can breathe." She mumbled through the blood dripping out of her mouth.

"Oh don't be so dramatic." He responded sarcastically, despite the feeling of slight concern welling in his chest.

Her shoulders heaved as she choked up another mouthful before turning away, paler than before.

Not looking at her, he healed her as much as he could, replenishing all her health except for the trial wounds, he had no control over them.

Lauren looked up in surprise, her eyes darting over to him momentarily before sitting on the floor, her back against a wooden cabinet.

When he was sure nobody was looking, Crowley looked over to Lauren, pain and regret filling his normally cold eyes.

She wrapped her arms around her legs tightly, assuming he was still annoyed at her, what she'd said had been uncalled for. Really uncalled for.

Seeing this, he walked over to her with a never before been seen gesture of kindness, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

Lauren couldn't help jumping with surprise, looking up at him quickly with pain-filled eyes, "I'm sorry for being a bitch..."

"I know it's just the pain..." He replied with effort, forgiveness in any form was difficult for his rough, cold personality.

Her eyes turned slightly wide with wonder before nodding slowly, "I won't do it again."

Stroking her hair softly, he lifted her, her body draping lengthwise across his forearms before he turned and gently placed her on the couch adjacent to the sink.

Lauren watched his face with soft eyes, smiling with amazement. "Thank you.." She breathed.

"My pleasure love, now rest..." He replied, brushing his lips softly against hers.

She smiled up at him gently, brushing her fingers across his hand lightly before leaning back to get herself into a more comfortable position.

Hearing Gabirel groan, Crowley turned from her now unconscious from to see the angel roll his eyes. "I will not be so forgiving with you." He growled up at his writhing body.

"Lehh Mmmhfff G-ou..." He struggled out without the use of his tongue.

"Not a chance love..." Ignoring the suffering angel, the demon sat and snapped Kevin into the room before him, who looked from the tablet with tired eyes, "Kevin... Pleasure, really. How far have you gotten on the tablet?"

"Not very far." He sighed.

"How far?"

"Wait... I've got something..." He squinted down at the tablet, hesitant, "You have to raise the antichrist."

Eyes darting to the prophets face, surprise clouded his eyes, "Does it say how?"

Kevin shook his head. "No. Well, not yet. I haven't read past the first bit."

"Well hurry up, I don't want her in more pain..." He commanded, eyes flicking to Lauren.

* * *

Lauren woke up a few hours later, adjusting in surprise to being in Crowley's arms. Pleasant surprise. She leaned into him, quite content despite the amount of pain she was in.

"Hello love."

She blinked fully awake. "Hello, Crowley." She murmured, burying her face in his chest for a second.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Mhm... a little." She kind of did, not physically, but being in Crowley's embrace somehow made everything _seem_ better.

"Glad to hear it.." He mumbled, turning his face up to look at the weary prophet, "What have you gotten?" Kevin rubbed his eyes.

"Um.. It has to do with a spell..."

"It's that easy?" He asked, sarcasm mixing with surprise in his tone.

"I haven't read to the end yet..."

"Well hurry up, this needs to get done." He said angrily, snapping his fingers to make a bottle of pills appear in front of the teenager, "Take these."

Kevin picked up the bottle, eying it warily. "What are they?"

"Methylphenidate, they will help you focus."

"Right..." He took a couple reluctantly.

"Good boy... Now, as I said before, hurry." Crowley's eyes narrowed and darkened.

"I _am_." He mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, the older demon crossed into the room that held Gabriel. "So, Feathers... How are you feeling?" He smiled up at the tortured form.

"Fmfmfm yomfmmf." He groaned out.

Ripping him down from the chain by his feet, he fixed his tongue slightly, "What was that? Couldn't quite make it out..."

"Fuck you." He growled.

"Yes I'm sure you want to, but you're not really my type... I prefer tall and muscular." He replied with a smile, anger still present in his stance.

"You're a grade A asshole. I hope you know that."

"In the job description..."

Gabriel glowered in response.

"You will complete these trials with Lauren, no more injury."

"She has to hold them for me to melt them." The angel replied, sarcasm in his voice.

"I know you didn't warn her..."

"Sorry, I thought it was pretty obvious... Isn't she meant to be clever?"

"She is clever..." Crowley growled defensively, "You on the other hand are obviously stupid, as you continue your disrespect to me." He took a single step forward.

"You like her, don't you?" The former trickster asked in an attempt to divert his anger.

"I like the thought of her, having someone around at my disposal, yes." He responded coldly.

"So you would like to think. But it's more than that, isn't it?" It wasn't really intended as a question.

He turned away from the angel with a sneer and poured another glass of Craig, trying to ignore the tight feeling in his chest he thought unpleasant.

Gabriel smirked, triumphant, he knew Crowley's reaction to the accusation was just more evidence of what he'd pieced together.

Taking a sip from the strong alcohol, the demon called Kevin in from the next room, who trudged reluctantly back in as Lauren leaned back on the wall to search for the remaining trumpets.

"Found another one.." She mumbled, eyes opening slightly.

"Go with Gabriel, I'll be here with babysitting." He calmly informed her, a sarcastic gaze falling on Kevin.

Rolling his eyes once more, Gabriel sauntered over to Lauren, grudgingly following the command.

She simply nodded at him, shooting Crowley a concerned glance before mumbling the address to Gabriel.


	35. Fun House

Zapping them in front of what looked to be a catholic church, Gabriel smirked. "Oh you're going to fit in so well... How about a confession while we're here?"

She gave him a glare before walking up the concrete steps.

Walking cockily behind her, he grinned at her discomfort, opening his mouth to say something.

"Gabriel shut up or I swear-" She shot a glance at the church, "-to god, I will use your entrails as a jump rope."

"Oh I always did love jumping rope..." He replied sarcastically, flinging open the large wood double doors with his angelic power.

She flipped him off as she stepped inside, goosebumps rising on her arms at the discomfort that she couldn't shake off. "Are all churches so creepy?"

Shrugging, he looked around before stepping to the side into a small confessional booth. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned..." He mocked rather loudly, retrieving the trumpet from a hidden space inside the walls.

"I am going to _kill_ you." She yanked it out of his hands angrily.

"Go ahead and try sweetheart, I could-" He was cut off suddenly by a sweet looking older man.

"Excuse me... How can I help you two today?" He asked, a kind expression in his eyes.

Lauren raised her hand with the intention of snapping his neck, but lowered it again, some unseen force yanking her hand down... The angel.

"Actually, she would like to make a confession." Gabriel smirked, tucking the artifact underneath his invisible wings.

Lauren growled. "No, I wouldn't. Fuck you, dude." She snapped at Gabriel.

The priest looked taken aback for a moment before stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on Lauren's shoulder. "If you need comfort sister, God will always provide."

She spluttered with laughter, looking at him. "Sorry, dude, I'm not religious."

"You must have had a reason to come to God's house today." He looked slightly puzzled, gaze shifting back and forth between her and Gabriel.

"He forced me to come." She pointed at Gabriel accusingly, "Look, _father_, we've got some stuff to be doing, so if you'd go back into your little office or whatever, that'd be just great."

Looking thoroughly confused and insulted, he looked deeper into her eyes and into Gabriel's. "You two are.. different."

In response, her eyes went crossroads red. "You know what? I'm bored. Surprise, I'm a demon, and oh surprise, he's the archangel Gabriel."

Gasping at her eyes, he reeled back, tripping slightly over a wooden pew.

Lauren would've killed him, but let it go. "Trumpet. Now." She growled at Gabriel.

"Lauren..." Gabriel growled, unfurling his wings in a show of power over her, the sleek black feathers turning to midnight blue at the tips, "Don't try anything like that again, or I will smite you off the face of this planet." He slowly handed her the trumpet, eyes narrowed.

"You're my bitch, Gabriel." She snapped her fingers and the wings snapped painfully closed again, "Do I need to remind you?"

He yelped despite himself, and gave her a bitch face that was oddly similar to Sam's. "Fine, lets just get this over with..."

"Aw, poor little angel. Did I hurt you? Shame." She snapped, holding the instrument out to him.

"Bitch..." He growled, running his hand along the device meant for destruction, melting it.

Flicking the scorching metal off her hands, she watched as it disintegrated into the ground, then looked up with surprise. "What the hell..." She muttered, the room getting darker by the second.

"It's the trumpet releasing some of it's power... It has a slight affect of what it would normally cause around the earth, except it's contained to one area." The answer to her rhetorical question flowing sarcastically from his lips, "Find any of the other ones? We should probably get out of here..." He trailed off, noticing the pastor fleeing as the darkness faded.

Lauren splayed her fingers and the door shut in his face. "Sorry, old dude, but that's not going to help you..." She turned her attention back to Gabriel, "Yes, I have found another."

Muttering a half hearted apology to the kindly old priest, he looked to Lauren, "Let's go then... Now."

They both disappeared, landing a few seconds later in the middle of a barren desert.

"Can't be bloody easy, can it?" She grumbled, looking around.

"Aw, you're even picking up his mannerisms..." He smirked, mentally searching the dusty floor.

"Charge the record, feathers." She growled back, her eyes flickering back and forth as she searched.

Smirk widening into a full blown grin, he watched her, taunting with his eyes.

"What?" She snapped, finding the trumpet buried deep below their feet.

"You and Crowley, it's quite comical." He quickly brought up the trumpet from the gritty earth below.

"How so?"

"You two are so far in denial for the sake of your pride, you won't admit your '_true feelings_.' Really, it's entertaining." He answered, running his hands along the trumpet. As it melted, a cloud of smoke and locust surrounded them, an effect of the power. "Well, that's different..." He smirked, the powers not affecting his celestial form.

She winced, jumping as the bugs scratched and bit her flesh, "Fuck! Yes, it is fucking different!"

"Language..." Gabriel mocked sarcastically, enjoying the view of the demon jumping around, "You look ridiculous."

"Yeah!? You try being a demon and see what it feels like!" She sighed as the smoke dissipated.

"Lets just get the last one... I want to be done with you and your bitching." He rolled his eyes.

"Hello? Demon?" She growled, looking at her burnt arms, searching for the last one.

"Shouldn't you be used to torturous things?"

"That was different.. _That_ was some sort of angel blessed crap." She frowned.

"Strange..." He mumbled, standing boredly as he unwrapped a sucker.

"Got it." She said eventually.

"Finally..." He sighed, throwing the empty stick on the ground before zapping them away.

She glanced around at the maze of mirrors surrounding them, "What the..."

"Seriously? This is usually my game..." Gabriel whined sarcastically, checking himself out in the mirror with obvious lewdness.

"Get over yourself." She mumbled, grimacing as one of the mirrors revealed both of their true forms, "Crap."

"This is trippy..." Gabriel chuckled lightly, looking to the demon in the mirror, "Oh honey you look _so _pretty."

"You try going to Hell and coming out looking good. This is actually pretty good for a demon." She glowered at him, "You're no better."

"Oh come on, I'm sexy!" He laughed and slid a finger along the glass that held his reflection.

"You're gross." She looked on with a disgusted scoff, "Now where's the trumpet...?"

"Damned if I know.." He muttered, wandering through the maze haphazardly.

She followed warily, feeling oddly safe in his presence. "Hm."

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere..." He sighed, shattering every mirror in the room with a bright flash of light.

"Okay what now, _genius_?"

"I don't know, you tell me sweetheart.." He replied, glancing around at the dark, black hallway that was previously hidden by the mirrors.

"But you know everything." She growled, sickly sweet.

"Oh yes, I'm over here with my _infinite_ wisdom..." He shot back, "And if I didn't know any better, I would say your flirting with me demon." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows as they walked further into the darkness.

"Ew." She sneered before her thoughts flickered to Crowley briefly, "This can't be good..."

"You're telling me..." He leaned against a wall, closing his eyes in an attempt to search for the last trumpet.

Walking forward, she fell through a floorboard and yelped in surprise, "Um... Got it..."

"Thank god.." Gabriel smirked, "Bring it up here, I don't like the feeling of this place."

"I- er- Can't..." She said faintly.

Looking down, he chuckled to see Lauren hip deep in sand, a helpless look on her face.

"So now you need _my_ help huh?"

"Just stop with the sarcasm! This is blessed sand from Jerusalem, and it burns like a bitch, so help me out!" She commanded, paling slightly.

"Seriously?" He rolled his eyes, "This must be my family's sick idea of a fun house... But I guess that's where I got my sense of humor."

"Ha. Yea. Now get me out."

Pulling her up using his grace, he quickly healed the burns left by the holy sand.

"Thanks." She mumbled, holding out the trumpet.

"Yea yea yea..." He murmured back, running his hands over the trumpet as it turned black, glowing at the edges with white hot, searing heat. Frowning at the resistance, he forced all of his power onto the ancient instrument, causing it to melt slowly.

With the melting of the final trumpet, fire, brimstone and ashy smoke reigned down upon them, burning Lauren's eyes and lungs, "Why can't this affect you?" She asked annoyedly through a cough.

"Angel." He smirked.

She glared and sighed in relief when discomfort finally ceased, a dark shadow forming unnoticed behind them.


	36. Atonments, Angels, and Adam

Lauren gasped and turned slowly to look at the sudden shadow.

"What the-" Gabriel was cut off as the black figure slammed them against the wall, knocking the breath out of the two.

When the shadow passed him, the archangel fell from the wall, looking up to see the shadow being sucked into Lauren's whole body.

She shuddered, trying to breathe and slid down against the wall, panting.

"Damn... Guess this was a bit more of a crucial trial than we thought.." He mumbled, looking to her pained face.

Her eyes were pure red as she looked back at him, because now there was another weight on her shoulders. Now, she was powerful... Nowhere near as powerful as Crowley, but still powerful and unable to control it.

"Woah... You're looking a little scary there sweetheart."

Her shoulders heaved with effort. "B-Back. We need to go back to him." She mumbled, standing up shakily with the results of the third trial being completed.

"As you wish..." He replied sarcastically, flying them back to the warehouse instantly.

She swayed on her feet, leaning heavily on the counter. "We- um- we finished it. Got all the trumpets." She said to Crowley slowly, wondering what he'd make of her severely mutilated arms.

Head snapping up, he looked with angry concern to Lauren, crossing the room to her, "What happened? You're different."

"There was this, like, massive shadow thing that I absorbed." She scrubbed a hand over her face.

"Something to do with the trials?" He examined her arms and healed the efficiently.

She nodded, looking up at him.

"Well... Then we're almost halfway done, because Kevin here has translated the spell for the antichrist."

She nodded again, unable to do much else. "Great." She couldn't bring herself to sound enthusiastic.

He ignored her monotone response. "So Kevin has translated the next trial. It says the antichrist will be trapped in Lucifer's cage with him and Micheal for one thousand years, and to raise him one must venture into the cage and get him out. Basically, a true blood related Winchester is the antichrist... Talk about family dysfunction." He smirked.

"I've got to go in the cage?" She paled slightly at the thought, "Great. This gets better and better, doesn't it?"

"You think I was _happy_ when I found out? Besides, I'll do all I can, you just have to be the one to pull him out."

She nodded slowly. "Thanks."

"My pleasure darling..." He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, laying her down to rest.

"But I..." She began, trying to protest weakly.

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I should be doing something productive..."

"You've done enough today..."

She looked up to him, eyes clouded with pain and gratitude.

"Rest now..." He turned away from her, looking to Gabriel with disgust, "What am I going to do with you now feathers?"

Lauren settled in slowly, falling into unconsciousness.

Gabriel swallowed, looking at Crowley warily.

"Well? I can't just keep you here... Nobody wants that."

"Um..." He smirked slightly, "Let me go?"

"Well there's an option I hadn't thought of! No dice handsome, I can't have you running around wreaking havoc while I'm trying to close home base."

Gabriel glowered.

"Tell you what. I'll give you back to Dean and Castiel if you take your angel crap away from Lauren... But the moment you mess with me or my plans, you're dead."

"Fine." His answer came with slight reluctance.

"Well then, it's a deal." The former trickster grimaced, automatically stepping backwards. "Come on, you know I don't make deals based on pure trust and courtesy." He stepped towards him.

"Ew." He mumbled, eyeing Crowley.

"Your brother had no problem with this part..." He winked.

"You're gross. You need to shave and you stink." He mumbled defiantly.

"As you wish..." Crowley smirked, snapping his fingers to make himself clean and shaven, "Now, shall we get on with it?"

Gabriel stepped forward and kissed him quickly, grimacing.

Growling when he felt the angel pull back, Crowley deepened the rough kiss, snaking a strong arm around the angels waist.

The archangel pushed his hands against Crowley's chest in an effort to get away, making disgusted noises in the back of his throat.

Feeling the resistance, he ran his tongue along the angels plump lips before pulling away with a smirk. "Sorry Gabe, needed to make that one special.. You are an archangel."

Gabriel backed away and spat to one side, furiously scrubbing his mouth whilst mumbling incoherent words. Chuckling, he licked his lips, "Do all angels taste so _sweet_? It's offputting..."

"Says you! I can't believe anyone would willingly kiss you." Gabriel walked to Lauren, touching two fingers to her head.

"I beg to differ..." He replied smugly, eyes flicking to Lauren as she was returned to normal. "Ah well now that's done, time to go." He grabbed his elbow and zapped then quickly to the couple's motel room, finding them intertwined under a thin sheet that left nothing to the imagination.

Gabriel coughed, and the two jumped.

"Son of a bitch! Crowley, leave!" Dean yelled at him, his face turning red.

"I don't take commands very well..." He smirked at the two scrambling to cover up.

"Crowley, just go!" Dean snapped once more.

Gabriel looked at the demon. "Look, just leave dude."

Sighing, Crowley looked around the room, "I have some information I think you might want to hear first."

"What?" Dean glowered.

"It's about Adam."

"What- Oh." His shoulders slumped slightly.

"Yes, apparently he's the antichrist and we must pull him from Lucifer's cage." Crowley informed, bluntly and brutally honest.

"Oh." His face fell.

"Oh? That's all you have to say is oh? My the Winchesters are more messed up than I thought..." He smirked.

"I don't know what to say... I'm just tired at this point." Dean mumbled, his emerald eyes getting watery.

"All I'm trying to say is, don't try to contact him when we raise him from the cage, it would only put you in harms way." He ignored the sad expression on the hunter's face.

Dean nodded as Castiel wiped at the escaped tear on his cheek.

"Well then, I'll leave you to... Whatever_ this_ is." He disappeared in an instant.

Lauren was just shifting awake at the warehouse.

"Feel any better darling?"

She nodded. It was a lie, but she couldn't sit here and tell him all her problems. "You shaved."

"Yes, I didn't like the lumberjack look.. Apparently neither did Gabriel."

"I liked it." She shrugged, "You made him take his grace... It feels better. Did you make a deal?"

"Yes, I needed to ensure our safety." He smiled, "Soon this will all be over, just two more trials."

She smiled falsely back, getting increasingly convinced she wasn't going to survive the trials, "Let's do the next one."

"Glad to see you're up for it. But to even start we need to know more about the cage, which means we need to ask an old friend... Again."

"Death? I'm pretty sure he said if we spoke to him again he'd kill us." She looked concerned.

"Well, he said if I tried to bring or bind him against his will. Loopholes darling... If we wipe an entire city off the face of the earth, he will be sure to show up."

She frowned but nodded, "Right..."

"So, which one should be decimated?" He questioned, snapping a map in front of them.

Her eyes flickered over it. "I really don't care." She mumbled, pointing to a city at random.

"Jersey City... How will we ever do without it?" He smirked, eyes flicking to her with hidden concern.

She smiled weakly back at him, "Oh, I'm sure we'll manage." If she was going to die, she decided may as well go down being herself, sarcasm and all.

He smirked and zapped them to the middle of a busy street in the center of the city.


	37. Loopholes

Lauren smiled slightly and looked around at the various people.

Snapping his fingers, Crowley caused all the glass to explode around them in a rain of small, dangerous crystals.

Lauren automatically stepped backwards as people scattered, ducking from the rain of sharp fragments.

When the last of the glass fell, they began to notice Crowley's calm figure through all the chaos, alarmed looks crossing their faces as he raised his hand for silence, "Sorry about the confusion... Just needed a little surprise before the main event." He snapped his fingers and caused one half of the people on the street and city to explode, leaving behind splatters of blood and bone fragments.

She watched him with silent admiration, wide and appreciative.

Crowley's own eyes shone with amusement as the people either screamed or stood in shock. Smiling pleasantly, he snapped a final time, decimating the rest of the population with quick success. "And now, we wait for Death to come reap the souls." He sighed, satisfied at the destruction and gore around them.

"You're brilliant." She murmured, the appreciation shining in features, "Wow."

"Wow indeed..." They heard a low accent call from behind them.

Lauren breathed out slowly, turning around to face the horseman.

"Hello again, Death." Crowley responded, turning to face his dark figure slowly.

Lauren shifted her weight slightly, putting herself in front of Crowley subconsciously.

Not acknowledging her protective stance, Death looked to Crowley, "I suppose you thought this a way to speak with me, yes?"

"Good observation." He replied with sophisticated sarcasm, taking a couple steps forward.

Lauren stayed where she was, deciding to stay silent; if she screwed up now, Crowley would kill her.

Sighing, Death looked at the destruction surrounding them, "All this for a little loophole? I swear I should kill you right now..."

"But you're not going to..." Crowley answered with a smirk, "Because I hold all the purgatory souls. Don't want those flying free now do we?"

Death rolled his eyes, looking with annoyance to Crowley.

"I need to know how to get a soul out of Lucifer's cage." He responded to the look the older man was giving him, stepping around closer to the powerful being.

Lauren frowned and stepped up to Crowley's side silently.

"And why should I do anything for you, you're a mere speck of dirt on my shoe." Death replied coldly, staring straight at Crowley.

"Because if you don't I will wreak so much havoc on this planet you will be drowned in the work of all those souls." He threatened back, taking insult at his disrespectful words.

Lauren glanced at Crowley warily before looking back at Death, "Why shouldn't you help us? We'd owe you one."

"Oh yes, for someone like me to cash in a favor from a demon on steroids and his little pet... That makes perfect sense, really."

"Not much makes sense at the moment. What's one more piece of madness in all this insanity?" She replied smoothly.

"You know, that's the mentality of a self destructive person." He stepped forward carefully, "Tell you what... You leave me to my work, keep Lucifer in his cage, and ensure no one ever binds me again, I'll spill all the juicy details."

Lauren looked at Crowley respectfully.

"Fine." Crowley answered, still insulted at the disrespect.

"I swear you're like a child who doesn't get everything his way..." Death mumbled, stepping forward, "To open Lucifer's cage, you must diminish the lake of fire under it by throwing in a perfect, flawless soul. Once this is done, you take the soul's ashes and rub a sigil on the door, this allows one person entrance. It will be nasty in there, so grab Adam and get out of there. Do not by any means let anyone else out, or it will be the death of you. Close the cage by simply sprinkling the remaining ashes around the perimeter a pentagram. If you mess this up, I will kill every last demon in hell, including you." He glared calmly at Lauren who blew out a shaky breath.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Thank me when you have successfully completed the task." He said bluntly, collecting souls scattered along the abandoned street.

Lauren gulped, the realization of what she had to do hitting her hard.

Rubbing a hand on the small of her back, Crowley allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "It's in hell, more our territory. We'll be fine."

She nodded, taking a couple of deep breaths. "I hope so..."

"Let's get going then, we need to find this 'perfect soul'."

She nodded again. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Do you honestly think I know any perfect souls?" He scoffed,"But I know who might."

She rolled her eyes. "Can't we just find a nun or something?"

"I need to be sure, I don't want to taint the lake with a bad soul, it might not work afterwords."

"Fair enough."

With this, Crowley zapped them to the run down motel room that still held Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. He looked to the couple's sleeping forms, seeing Gabriel's head snap up from where he was sitting. "Oh that's right... Angels don't sleep." A smirk played at the edge of his lips.

Gabriel glared at him, "What do you want now? Can't you do _anything_ for yourself?"

"I'm not here for an argument with you." He replied calmly, stringing him once more from the ceiling by his tongue.

Gabriel yelped, struggling.

"It will do you no good to struggle feathers..." He smiled lecherously when he heard the strangled cry from Dean.

The hunter struggled upwards, "What do you want now?" He snapped, wrapping his arms protectively around Castiel's sleeping form.

"I need to talk to him." He replied, motioning to Castiel's soft face.

Dean glowered but shook Castiel awake gently.

"Dean, wha- oh.." The fallen angel yawned out, sitting up.

"I need a perfect soul." Crowley commanded bluntly.

"What?"

"You know, never done anything bad, sinless in all nature, perfect, pure white... Like yours was, well, before Dean that is." He smirked.

"I don't know. Everything from Heaven has gone fuzzy..." His eyes squinted ever so slightly at the demon.

"Bloody hell..." Crowley mumbled, snapping Gabriel down onto the bed.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow mockingly, "Oh, you want my help now, do you?" He snapped after healing his own tongue.

"Of course... Because I can still make you Lauren's with just a snap of my fingers, that connection is still established." He threatened, "Now then, how about that perfect soul?"

"Um... a nun, definitely." He said thoughtfully.

Lauren stepped up to Crowley's side, like always.

The older demon turned to her with a smirk, "You were right."

She winked and grinned triumphantly back as Gabriel fell deep into thought.

They both waited patiently for an answer, shifting ever so often.

Gabriel looked up after a few minutes, "Sister Lucy Gawthrope."

"Lovely, thanks handsome." Crowley replied with a wink, zapping them quickly in the front of a convent.


	38. Religion

Lauren blinked. "How exactly do we do this?" She asked, turning to the older demon.

"I say we just walk in and kidnap her. Once we have her back at the warehouse, we extract her soul and bring her to hell... Sounds far too simple, I know." He smirked slightly at the arduous task before them.

She listened carefully to his words before nodding and starting to walk inside.

Following her, he opened the heavy wood door with power, looking into the dimly lit hallway.

Lauren glanced around, "This is too many holy places in one day." She mumbled, looking at him.

He smirked, trailing a finger down her spine before a nun shadowed a nearby doorway.

"Excuse me... Can I help you?" She asked with hesitation.

Lauren shivered slightly before turning to the nun with a warm smile, "We're looking for a girl called Lucy, Lucy Gawthrope."

"Oh, well she's here it's just... We don't really _allow_ men in here..." She trailed off, looking to Crowley's neat and sophisticated form.

"Oh, you needn't worry about him, my husband's harmless, really." Usually nuns would accept this.

"Your.. Husband?" She replied, looking at the odd pair, "Well then Sister Lucy is this way, she's in prayer at the moment. If you like, you could join her..." She led them down the hallway as Crowley shot Lauren a disgusted look, he had never been one for praying.

"Oh no, it's quite alright, thank you." Lauren said, her smile not faltering, "We'll wait right here."

"Alright, you two just sit right here..." She said kindly, motioning to a pew that sat in front of sanctuary doors.

Lauren looped her had through Crowley's and pulled him down into a seat, nodding her thanks to the woman.

Hissing in pain, Crowley's hand flew to his back as he stood up quickly, only to discover he had leaned against a cross carved into the wood.

"Wood allergy." Lauren lied smoothly, looking at Crowley.

"Are you sure he's alright... He doesn't look-" The nun cut herself off when she saw Crowley's back smoking slightly, "What's happening?" She asked, eyes wide.

Lauren frowned slightly, putting a hand on Crowley's back lightly, "Don't worry. We'll be fine now, thanks."

"Well.. If you're sure..." She mumbled, looking back over her shoulder a few times as she walked slowly away.

Lauren waited until she left the room before turning completely to Crowley, "You okay?"

Eyes narrowing in anger at the wound, he turned to her, "Bloody religion..."

She nodded, looking over him cautiously.

"I'll be fine..." He growled, sitting at the edge of the seat.

She fought the urge to put an arm around his shoulders as she sat next to him, a man suddenly walking towards them dressed in a dark priests robe.

"Hello there. Are you here for mass?" He asked, extending a rosary laden hand to shake.

Lauren had to bite her tongue to stop herself laughing as she carefully shook his hand, not wincing as it burnt her skin slightly, "No, no, we're just waiting for someone."

"Oh I see. Well, if you're interested, our message today is on revelations and the coming of Christ." He invited with a smile.

At the mention of the name, Crowley flinched, his eyes darkening slightly while Lauren barely managed to stop herself flinching, "Don't worry about him... he's-" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "-got disabilities." She tapped her temple.

Giving her a compassionate nod, he squeezed her shoulder, "Blessed be the meek... Now if you'll excuse me, I must go prepare."

She nodded, giving him a grateful smile while inwardly wondering if Crowley was going to murder her. Probably.

Glaring at her, he looked towards the sanctuary door. "How long does it _really_ take to pray?"

"I don't know. Maybe another, like, ten minutes?" She glanced at the clock.

"Good enough for me.."

"You know, the nickname princess really suits you." She mused.

"Shut up.." He grabbed her into a rough, almost blasphemous kiss.

She gasped softly into his mouth as she kissed him back hard before pulling away, "We're in a _convent_." She grinned.

"I know..." He grinned back lecherously, running a hand along the inside of her thigh, his face mere inches away from her lips when a small voice called out to them.

"Excuse me, I'm Sister Lucy."

"Hm, shame. We should continue this later, princess." She murmured before pulling backwards to give the girl a warm smile, "Hello."

Scoffing, he followed her, a powerful vibe coming off his commanding eyes.

The girl backed away from the sheer power radiating off of Crowley and Lauren as the two advanced, "Um, who are you two?"

"Just want to talk darling." Crowley said, trying to settle her unease.

She backed into a wall and reached for a cross to hold in front of her, "But who are you?"

"Friends, we want to talk to you about joining another convent." He answered, still advancing towards her.

"Okay..." She mumbled, trying to back away further and failing.

"Maybe we should talk outside..." Crowley suggested in his honey smooth accent, stopping slightly too close to her cowering form.

She looked up at him, shaking her head vigorously, "I'm not allowed to go outside."

"Are you serious?" He broke his kind act for a minute, unable to contain his disgust for all things religious... The souls were really making him sensitive to this kind of stuff, '_Explains how Lucifer acted.._'

"Y-Yes." She stuttered, pressing herself against the wall.

"I'm tired of this..." He growled, briefly glancing around before he grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth, forcing her kicking body from the convent.

Lauren smirked, touching his arm and to zap them all to the warehouse.

Muffled screams escapes the small nun's mouth as she tried to bite at Crowley's hand, failing as he tied her into a chair.

Lauren glowered at her, "My job to bite him, not yours."

Smirking, Crowley snapped a spell book into his hand before flipping through it. Stopping on a certain page, he read a Latin incantation scribed on the page, a pleased look crossing his features, "This should work out perfectly... We need her blood, the tail of a cat, demon blood, and an angel feather."

"Right. Hm.. If you go get the angel feather I can get the rest." Lauren stepped forward.

"Sounds good." He said, zapping himself to the motel room.

Gabriel looked up and sighed, "What _now_?"

"Need a feather darling."

The archangel rolled his eyes and stood to spread his wings with a dramatic 'crack', plucking a feather to hand to Crowley.

Twirling the large, black silk between his fingers, he smiled evilly at Gabriel, "Thanks, handsome." With that, he disappeared back to the warehouse.

Lauren appeared next to him a few minutes later, looking utterly repulsed by the contents of the bag she was holding. Cat tail.

Putting the feather into a bowl, he grabbed the cat tail and broke it up, placing it alongside the feather, "Arm out love."

Holding out her arm, she sighed slightly, "I give blood too much."

He met her eyes with a wink, cutting deep into her arm before turning to the nun and extracting her blood as well, "It says I have to grind this all into a paste, and apply it to the cuts on both of your arms, to take the soul for transport."

"I hate ancient spells." Her lips curled in repulsion.

"Oh please..." He scoffed in reply, grinding up the items into a paste before applying it to both their arms.

In doing this, the nun began to cry, her brown eyes wide with fear.

Ignoring her, Crowley looked down at the book and recited the spell with authority,

"In hoc sanguinem Vinctaque  
Anima in te in æternum cæcus  
Nunc veni et ignoscat munus tuum  
Est animus tibi, ne tollat

Capiatur in hoc corpus  
Bonitas in malum, benignitatem in ignominiam  
Et in perpetuum hoc relinquunt vas, et ad non ambulabit iterum

Uago tenemini aeternum  
Anima oppressus egestate  
Indigens, cum metu  
Anima perfecta possidetis  
Tu non modo otium."

When the spell finished, the nun slumped over, lifeless when her soul left.

Lauren winced, her knees almost giving way as the soul transferred; the pure white flood from the girl looked almost like silk as it gently slid into her arm, "This is uncomfortable.."

"I'm sure. All that perfection can't feel.. Pleasant." He zapped them down to hell quickly, feeling a shift in all the demons demeanor as they looked over to the disturbing pureness in Lauren's arm.

* * *

**((In case you guys were curious as to what the spell translates to, here it is:))**

_In this blood I do bind_  
_The soul in you forever blind_  
_Come now and relent your gift_  
_Your soul now lies, no more to lift_

_Be taken into this body_  
_Goodness into evil, kindness into shame_  
_And forever leave this vessel, to never walk again_

_To wandering you are bound forever_  
_A soul crushed with want_  
_With need, with fear_  
_Perfect soul you possess_  
_No longer yours, now to rest_  
**  
((I hope you enjoyed this chapter, that spell took a lot of thought!))  
**


	39. Rescue

Lauren shot them all glares as she headed towards where she knew they needed to go, Lucifer's cage.

Passing the souls, Crowley spotted a woman who had been skinned alive, fear a prominent emotion in her eyes. Seeing this, he smiled, evilly sweet, before he flung her pained body against a spike.

The younger demon smirked slightly, but carried on walking, eager to get the uncomfortable pureness out of her.

After half an hour of walking, they reached the cage.

Lauren gulped. Usually, she'd wear a smirk that would mirror his... But she had to go in there. With two angry archangels.

"You have to get Adam's soul out of there quickly, it should be separated from Micheal's by now..." Crowley informed her, running his hand along the side of the red hot cage while his eyes flicking warily to the lake. It looked like fire mixed with magma, all consuming power leaping in red, black, and dark indigo flames from it's depths.

Lauren paled visibly at the thought of going in the cage, composing herself before walking to the edge of the lake. Standing on the bank, she cut a deep slice into the soul bearing arm. The pureness left her body smoothly, dripping velvety strands into the lake and quelling its burning rule with every drop. She breathed out slowly, relived the soul had left.

With a loud crack, the lake dissipated, leaving behind a pile of blue-black smoking ash. Crowley snapped his fingers to collect the ashes and handed the burlap bag to Lauren, who walked briskly over to the red hot door of the cage.

"You be careful in there darling..."

She looked up at him, the surprise registering on her face for a second. "I'll be fine." She murmured reassuringly, brushing her lips against his.

His fingertips lingered on her waist before he turned away coldly, "I'll be waiting out here."

She nodded, rubbing the correct sigil on the door of the cage and lunging quickly inside.

Hearing the creak of the cage opening, Micheal and Lucifer stopped mid fight, heads snapping over to where Lauren stood.

She looked at them before sprinting over to Adam, or, trying to.

Lucifer growled and grabbed her arm roughly, "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Magic." She snapped, shoving him off and picking up Adam, "I'll be leaving now..."

"Oh I don't think so demon..." Micheal spat, "Because you're not leaving here without us."

Adam groaned at the sudden movement.

"Yes, I am, go to Hell. Oh, wait..."

"Shut up." Lucifer growled and slammed her up against a wall, his forearm pressed to her neck.

She struggled not to pass out, using one foot to kick at the archangel's crotch with all her strength.

Crying out with pain, his knees buckled before he motioned Micheal over to the stunned demon, who rushed towards her, not willing to give up a chance to get out of the cage.

Lauren tried to dodge him and failed, so she instead held onto the boy in her arms and braced herself.

Micheal slammed roughly into her, crying out in pain as a small amount of the pure soul ashes fell on his arm.

She smirked, and blew some ashes into his face.

Wailing in pain as the ash burned into his face, he fell back, writhing on the floor.

Lauren stumbled backwards with opportunity, pushing the door open and collapsing through it, pulling it shut with her feet.

Adam fell from her grip, tumbling down the bank of the lake into the now charred, smoking depths.

"Crowley, get him." She snapped, sounding commanding without meaning to as she began sealing the cage again.

Smacking her face with phantom power, he walked past her with calm steps, retrieving Adam.

She flinched, wincing as her already bruised face took another hit, finishing her job of sealing the cage. With a loud crack the cage sealed, once again binding the angels inside.

Satisfied, she walked slowly over to him, head lowered.

"You bring him up to earth, the trial is done." He informed her, healing her with precision.

She blinked and nodded, taking the boy from him and disappearing wordlessly.

Crowley followed and found her in the warehouse, already being engulfed in a black shadow while she writhed on the floor.

Adam was slumped against a wall, breath shallow and ragged.

Lauren's hands clenched into fists, and she convulsed again, gasping with agony, a scream tearing from her throat as the shadow dissipating into her skin.

Kneeling next to her, he cradled her head into his chest, stroking her hair softly.

She didn't scream again, and could only writhe and gasp for breath, feeling nothing but white hot pain.

"Shh..." Crowley murmured, glancing over as Adam began to wake.

Lauren's back arched with an air of finality, and she slumped into his arms, her head lolling against his chest.

The youngest Winchester sat up slowly, frowning in confusion.

"Hello Winchester..." He called, setting Lauren gently on the couch.

Adam frowned. "What happened?" He mumbled, as Kevin paled visibly from where he was sat staring at the tablet.

"What happened is that you have just been given a free ticket out of the cage, because you're the one and only." He smirked

"I'm the what?" His frown deepened.

"Well the antichrist of course."

"Oh..." He blinked.

Crowley rolled his eyes and turned towards Kevin, "Anything more on the tablet?"

The prophet swallowed, the demon wouldn't be happy to know what he found.

"Answer me." He growled, stalking towards his cowering body.

"No. No there isn't. Not yet." He lied.

"Oh Kevin..." He sighed, lifting him high by his hair, "When will you ever learn not to lie to me? I can tell."

"She's got to die." He blurted. "Well, it's more complex than that, but..."

A look of pain passed briefly across Crowley's angered face before he slammed him into the wall, "Quit sugar coating it, hesitation does no one good! Tell me the whole truth, now."

Kevin's lip quivered in fear, "She's got to be stabbed in the stomach with a blessed angel blade, and she'll die slowly. When she does, she'll go to Heaven and will have to stay by the gates for a period of time. I haven't got exactly how long yet."

"Stay by the gates? But she's a demon!" He yelled, dropping Kevin.

"It's what it says on the tablet." He whimpered.

To make matters worse, Lauren sat slowly upright. "What happened?" She mumbled, woken by Crowley's shouting.

"Nothing... Just.. Take care of Adam." He mumbled, stalking out of the room, angry.

Lauren frowned, naturally getting up to follow, "Crowley?"

"Did I not just give you a direct order?" He asked calmly, faced away from her while he poured another glass of scotch.

"Yes sir, you did. But I'm worried. What's wrong?" She sounded oddly innocent.

"Nothing." He mumbled once again into his glass, tipping it so the amber contents fell into his mouth.

She put a hand warily on his arm, "Crowley..."

Turning to face her, his eyes looked angry, cold, and hurt.

She frowned again, concern filling her own eyes in response, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." He looked down with a pained expression, "The next trial is... Different."

She nodded, and breathed out slowly, all of her worst fears coming back up, "What is it?"

"You have to be stabbed with an angel blade, die slowly, and guard the gates of heaven... 'For a while'... That's all the prophet has gotten, no specifics, no reasoning, just for a bloody while!" He yelled, throwing his half empty glass against the far wall, shattering it in an explosion of crystal shards and misty alcohol.

She closed her eyes for a second, exhaling slowly before she did something she never thought she'd do: She flung her arms around his neck tightly.

Surprised at her gesture, he sighed and pulled her in close. Breathing in the sweet smell of her hair, he let himself go soft, something he was ashamed to admit.

She dropped her arms and held the front of his suit jacket, her chest feeling tight with sadness and worry.

"I don't want to lose one of my most loyal demons..." He told her, not allowing himself to acknowledge his innermost thoughts.

That really hurt. Physically pained her to hear him say it, "I- I know." She mumbled with a shaky, trembling voice. "I know."

Pulling her head back gently, he looked down at her, hurt clear in his eyes as he ran a thumb on her bottom lip.

She sniffed, and for the first time since she'd become a demon, felt like crying. Looking up at him, she tried to force the fear and longing away from her eyes in an attempt to make things better; she couldn't leave him like this, not as hurt as he was.

Crowley looked into her soft eyes and suddenly felt weak in the fact his emotions were voiced for the first time in centuries. Vulnerability rose in his chest, making him place a cold, unfeeling expression on his face, "Don't worry about me, I'll find someone to replace you."

Maybe on a normal day she would've been able to see through the mask he put on... But not today, not now, when she had so many emotions of her own. Hurt became prominent across her face, and she yanked away from him. Angrily scrubbing a hand over her face to erase any tears that were threatening to fall, she looked to him, "Are you going to kill me or do you want me to do it myself?"

Body jerking at her harsh words, he felt a headache coming on because of the emotions he held at bay, "I'm not sending you off just yet, not until I have specifics."

"Great." She choked on the words, "Just great." She walked out quickly with a need to cry, because there was no damn way she was breaking down in front of him.


	40. Revelation

Hearing her voice break, he walked outside after her into the cold night, "Don't walk away when I'm speaking to you." He tried to get angry so it would hurt less.

When she turned she already had tears streaming down her face, "Oh, I'm sorry! Do you _want_ to witness my mental breakdown?"

Taken aback by her harsh emotions, he stood in place, unsure how to respond as sadness tightened on his lungs, making breathing slightly more difficult.

She scrubbed a hand over her face in an effort to remove the tears, but more came. "I just- I thought- I thought I meant something to someone for once in my life! Then- I'm dying for you! I've done all of this for _you_! Only for you! But clearly I was wrong, huh?! Like I always am, so I'm _sorry_! Maybe I can make something out of my pathetic, miserable excuse for an existence and shut Heaven! Okay?!" Her voice sounded high and hysteric, breaking and cracking on every other word.

"You think that's what you are to me?" He yelled, sadness turned into anger, "You think that I don't care for you, concern myself with you, ensure your safety every bloody day? You call me ungrateful, yet you're the only one who I have _ever_ looked upon with pride, admiration, even _love_! There, I said it, weak and pathetic as it may be, because I care for you far more than I should, if I didn't I would have let you die a long time ago for your disrespectful acts! So think what you will, but I knew I needed you from the moment I hired you!" He was shouting at her, anger trying desperately to cover every other emotion after he finally admitted how he truly felt.

Her tearful eyes widened and she just... stopped. Everything. Just stood very still staring at him with wide eyes.

Staring back at her, he straightened his suit, returning to his calm state in an attempt at normalcy despite what he just admitted.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, eyes brimming with fresh tears.

"Why are you apologizing when this isn't your fault?" He took a step forward.

"I'm the one that's hurting you." She mumbled, "Being self absorbed..."

"Please..." He scoffed, handing her his silk handkerchief.

"Crowley... I- I don't understand you at all..." She murmured, taking the handkerchief but not doing anything with it.

"Complexity comes with the job description..." He dabbed at her damp face with the forgotten handkerchief, "No more tears now, demons don't cry..." He said, softly repeating the words he had flung so harshly at Dean earlier.

She nodded slowly. "But..."

"What?" He looked down at her, tenderness flicking behind the cold mask of his eyes.

"There's so much to cry about." She finished shakily.

"I know..." He pulled her close with strong arms.

She held onto him again, her hands tightening on the fabric of his shirt, "I'm... Going to miss you..."

"It may not be for that long." He murmured, digging his fingertips lightly into the small of her back.

"It'll seem slower for me. But it's okay.. I'm coming back..."

"I hope so..." He breathed, saying in his own way how much he cared.

She held onto him tighter, "You better be okay when I get back." The joke was weak through her grief.

"Of course I'll be okay, I am the king of hell..." A smirk tugged slightly at his lips edge.

She rocked her head onto his chest. "Yeah. I really hope so."

Sighing, he broke the tight embrace, looking to the warehouse that loomed in the shadows, "We should go see what's happening with them..."

"Right." She nodded, taking a couple of shaky breaths, "Yes sir."

Walking towards the warehouse, Crowley felt vulnerable and emotional, two things he found to be quite unpleasant. "Prophet!" He barked, angry once more.

Kevin looked up from kneeling in front of the other boy, frowning, "What?"

"Did you find out anything else on the tablet, or have you just been playing doctor with Mr. antichrist over there?" His eyes narrowed at the pair.

"She's got to stay up there for ten years Earth years." He said bluntly.

Crowley's face fell ashen, "Find out anything more..." He left quickly to a corner office in the warehouse as Kevin went back to the tablet.

Lauren's face paled to match the older demon's before she went out into the corridor, crumpling against the wall to hug her knees.

Sighing, he sat at a large desk in the office, placing his face in his hands. How could he have let himself get so /attached/? He disgusted himself...

Back in the hallway, Lauren leaned back on the wall, not knowing what to do anymore. She just sat, staring at the ceiling while working out how long it would feel to her, in Heaven.

"You just gonna sit there all night bitch?" Adam commented rudely, looking as if he was in pain, both mentally and physically.

"Yes." She flicked her wrist to send his head slamming into the wall.

He groaned and glared at her, "What the hell is your problem?" He sounded bitter.

She did it again. "Just the fact I'm going to have to die soon. Nothing major." She was too weak to yell, so her tone remained even.

"Quit your whining..." He said faintly, rubbing the back of his head.

She did it again, this time with more force.

Grumbling, he stood and shakily walked out.

"Finally, you learn." She mumbled, returning to staring at the ceiling, eventually falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Entering the room after a few hours of silence, Crowley found Lauren unconscious, and gently laid her on the adjacent couch. She shifted slightly, one hand clutching at his jacket sleeve weakly before dropping. Jerking his arm away, he turned quietly to Kevin, "Are you done?"

Kevin nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well?" Crowley asked, clearly exasperated.

"There's nothing else. She has to go there for ten years, which will feel like about fifty to her, and then gets dropped back down here. That's all."

"Bloody hell..." He sighed, glancing over at her, "What does she have to do to get up there?"

"You have to carve this sigil into her stomach," The prophet held up a piece of paper with a drawing scribbled on it, "Then she must be stabbed in the middle of the sigil."

Eyebrows furrowing together in pain and anger, Crowley grabbed the paper and walked to her passed out form.

Kevin frowned slightly, watching, "You're going to wake her, right?"

Lauren shifted in her sleep.

"What do you think?" He glared at him before kissing her forehead gently.

She shifted into consciousness and blinked up at him. "Crowley... Hello."

"Hello love.." He looked down sadly at her.

She took a deep, shaky, breath. "C-Can I ask one thing?" She mumbled softly.

"Anything."

"Can you stay with me until I go?" Her voice broke.

Grief darkened his features, "Of course..."

She smiled, but there was nothing but pain. "Thank you..."

"My pleasure darling..." He said softly, uncharacteristic tenderness in his movements while he sat her up.

She was trembling as she shifted to get more comfortable, looking to his solemn face, "How long do I have to stay up there?"

"Ten years, earth time.." He replied softly.

She swallowed. "That's fifty in Heaven, isn't it?"

"Yes... It is..." His eyes were pained.

Lauren allowed her emotions to show, locking her eyes with his, "See you in ten years." She smiled slightly, silently reminiscing over her years as a low ranked crossroads demon. "Can I have a pen?" She asked suddenly, "Permanent marker?"

Nodding, he snapped a marker into her palm, which she put inside her jacket.

"Thanks." She smiled weakly.

"What's it for?"

"I'm going to keep a tally. Every day I'll add another line."

"Good way to pass the time..." He mumbled, forcing a smile back, "We need to carve another sigil into you..." He uncrumpled the paper he had subconsciously crushed in his fist, "Then you need to be stabbed in the stomach with an angel blade."

"Great." She choked out, "Okay. The sigil first, then... Arm?"

"Stomach..." He corrected her, eyes flicking along her slender form sadly.

She sighed and rolled up her shirt, forcing herself to put on a brave face.

Crowley took no joy in hurting her this time, carving quickly while silently urging himself to become remorseless. Finishing, he reluctantly pulled out the angel blade that was cursed to kill a demon.

Adam and Kevin both stood in place and watched the somber scene in silence.

Lauren swiped a hand over her face, forcefully scrubbing away unbidden tears before bracing herself, nodding jerkily.

With a set jaw, he took the sharp blade forcefully in his fist and plunged it into her stomach to the hilt, trying his best to detach himself.

She cried out in pain, her body jerking before her eyes flicked red.

Stroking her face, he looked into her ruby eyes, "I'll be here waiting when you get back..."

She nodded, tears dripping from her eyes again as black spots danced in her vision. It made the pain worse when finally, too late, she realized how in love with him she was. With this realization, she panicked, her cool demeanor cracking when she struggled to breathe.

Cupping her face, he looked into her eyes, and said something he never thought he would allow himself to: "I... Love you..." He admitted, grief stringing his tone.

"I love you too..." She breathed, an expression of utter devotion flickering across her features. She stared up into his eyes with her red ones until they were all she could see; everything else was black and faded, but she could hold onto his eyes, hold onto_ him_. Through the pain, through everything, she could keep hold of him.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips softly, feeling her breath shallow against his lips.

She kissed him back, or rather, tried her best; it was weak and pained, but full of emotions she couldn't express through words as her vision went completely black. She panicked at the sudden darkness, hands reaching at nothing.

Watching her grasp at the air, he clutched her hand, seeing her chest rise once before her grip loosened with death. He looked down and stared at the limp hand, grief welling in his chest while he crumpled to the floor. He stayed next to her for hours, taking shuddering breaths in an attempt to quell the burning sorrow he felt.

* * *

Hours later, Lauren awoke in an empty, white room, a golden gate covering one wall. That was all, no angels, no souls, just her. Once again, she was alone.


End file.
